El amor no es algo que simplemente puedas intentar
by ranko0103
Summary: A través de un beso arrebatado y apasionado, Ranma y Akane revelan sus verdaderos sentimientos sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna. Sin embargo ahora deberán enfrentar al demonio Li Chuan para proteger su amor y a la gente que quieren ¿Podrán vencerlo? ¡CAPITULO FINAL! ¡Gracias por leer y sus reviews!
1. Un hombre del pasado regresa parte 1

**Hola a todos! Es el primer fanfic que escribo en la vida. Después de años regresaron mis feels por Ranma 1/2, cuando era chica no tenía acceso a internet libremente, pero ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera (son más de 20 años casi). Espero les guste y pueda contar con su apoyo ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un hombre del pasado regresa (parte 1)**

Las hojas de otoño comenzaban a caer lentamente por los cielos de Nerima, el frío se hacía presente en cada rincón y a lo lejos, dos jóvenes corrían a toda velocidad para alcanzar llegar a tiempo antes que sonara la campana de la escuela Furinkan. Era su último año escolar y ambos debían dar lo mejor de ellos para superar los exámenes y finalmente decidir qué sería de su futuro.

-Oye Ranma, completaste la hoja de profesión que nos entregó el Director ayer? – Preguntaba la joven de cabellos azules mientras daba lo mejor de sí para no perder contra su compañero.

-ah? Esa hoja? Es una molestia, está claro qué quiero ser en un futuro y… tú ya lo sabes Akane- exclamaba con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba. Ranma estaba convencido que quería continuar mejorando su técnica y convertirse en el mejor artista marcial de combate libre del país.

\- ¿Ah sí? No sé de qué me estás hablando – respondió caprichosamente mientras trataba de alcanzar la velocidad de su prometido. Para Akane ya se le hacía difícil mantener el ritmo del joven de trenza, se había vuelto más fuerte y ágil que antes, y aunque la chica no se dejaba vencer fácilmente, en su corazón reconocía las aptitudes del muchacho.

\- Pues claro, ser el hombre más fuerte del Japón y hacerme cargo del dojo…- ante la respuesta de Ranma, la muchacha de ojos café detuvo su paso y sin darse cuenta sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono rosa.

\- Bah, ya llegamos! Hey Akane ¿Qué haces allí parada? –Ranma no se dio cuenta que aquella frase había impactado directamente en el corazón de la joven. Se le acercó y colocó su varonil mano en el rostro de la chica- Mmm… estás roja pero no tienes fiebre ¿Estás bien? – Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y la chica peliazul quedó aún más paralizada.

-Qué…qué quieres decir con hacerte cargo del dojo...?- Preguntó temerosa ante la respuesta del artista marcial mientras retrocedía al mirar a su prometido a los ojos.

-Eh…¡no no es lo que estás pensando! No pienses que es porque quiero estar contigo o algo por el estilo…hice una promesa y debo cumplirla- Ranma trataba de refugiarse en las escazas palabras que salían de su torpe boca, mientras lo hacía daba pequeñas miradas a su prometida sonrojado- Además, ¿crees que podría vivir con una mujer que no sepa cocinar bien? Eso ni lo pienses- finalmente terminó con una carcajada nerviosa.

\- Pues… ¡No te creas tan importante! Este compromiso en algún momento se terminará y podrás irte con cualquier mujer que sea de tu agrado – replicó mientras empujaba a Ranma a un lado – ¡Vas a llegar tarde de todas maneras! – con una morisqueta y despechada, Akane hacía ingreso al edificio.

-"Estúpida boca…de seguro ya la hice enojar otra vez, tendré que hacer las paces una vez más con ella" – pensaba mientras se acariciaba su cabeza y hacía ingreso lentamente a la escuela.

Tras la boda fallida ambos jóvenes retomaban sus actividades diarias, las peleas, las interrupciones y algún que otro enemigo aparecía, pero desde lo que ocurrió en China su relación se había estrechado aún más. En el corazón de Ranma existía una presión que no lo dejaba descansar en paz, se había vuelto temeroso y no dejaba que Akane participara en discusiones o se entrometiera en peleas, en sus peleas. En aquel momento se dio cuenta lo voluble y débil que era sin ella, pero contradictoriamente el valor y fiereza que la joven le entregaba. Algo le pesaba en el corazón pero no podía reconocer qué era...¿Amor? ¿Orgullo? ¿Responsabilidad? Sin darse cuenta, aquel sentimiento desconocido se iba apoderando de él y de sus acciones. Ya no atacaba tanto a la muchacha, ni le sacaba celos sino más bien la acompañaba a cada lugar que ella iba y la esperaba ansioso en el dojo si salía sin él.

* * *

En un lugar lejano de Nerima, el maestro Happosai recorría cada rincón para aumentar su botín de prendas íntimas. Seguido por una turba de jovencitas desesperadas, el depravado hombre calvo se escondía dentro de lo que sería una tienda nunca antes vista.

-Vaya...vaya que es esto? – Comenzó a rebuscar en cada rincón de la tienda donde al parecer no había nadie allí – Oh! Pero si es una bella jovencita! – dijo al ver el retrato de una hermosa mujer con kimono.

\- ¿Es hermosa no es verdad? … – sonó una voz a lo lejos. Una hombre de uno 20 años se acercaba a Happosai con total tranquilidad, era alto, de pelo castaño largo con profundos ojos negros y al ver al viejo se sorprendió – Usted…usted es el maestro de combate estilo libre, Happosai! – el joven se arrodilló ante él. El viejo mirándolo extrañado pero finalmente alabado por el gesto del muchacho comenzó a reír orgullosamente.

– Pues claro, no existe otro como yo, pero dime muchacho ¿Cómo es que me conoces? – preguntó el anciano dejando la fotografía encima de la mesa.

\- Es imposible olvidarme de usted maestro, mi padre me enseñó todo lo que se sobre peleas gracias a sus habilidades y competencias – el joven se agacho completamente en reverencia, tranquilo y feliz.

-Es raro que alguien me recuerde con cariño pero…bah! Dime ¿Quién era tu padre? – Para él era imposible no sentirse complacido ante la actitud del muchacho.

\- Maestro, mi padre aún está vivo, si quiere puedo llevarlo con él. Sería un placer para nosotros. Además hace mucho tiempo le tiene guardado un increíble obsequio que sin duda le encantará- mencionó el desconocido dando un vistazo a las prendas íntimas que traía Happosai a sus espaldas.

\- Ohhh…ya veo, eres un niño inteligente y muy educado! Llévame con tu padre, sin duda quiero conocerlo – Sin darse cuenta cómo, el maestro y el joven desconocido comenzaron el viaje en busca del misterioso discípulo olvidado y del ansiado regalo que esperaba el pervertido Happosai.

* * *

De vuelta en los salones de la escuela, un grupo de jóvenes se preparaba para sus clases de cocina mixta. Akane estaba ansiosa y era una de sus materias preferidas, cualquier ayuda para mejorar sus aptitudes culinarias la hacían sentir ansiosa y contenta. Observada por los varones de la clase, la bella muchacha de pelo corto se colocaba su delantal blanco.

-Akane sin duda hoy te irá mejor en cocina que las otra veces, te…te podemos ayudar!- mencionaba Sayuri mientras tomaba su cabello preparándose para la clase, un poco nerviosa ya que anteriormente Akane casi hizo estallar el salón mezclando agua con aceite hirviendo.

-Muchas gracias Sayuri, pero en esta ocasión trataré de hacerlo sola- mencionaba con total seguridad. La muchacha miraba de reojo a Ranma quién se encontraba conversando con Hiroshi en una esquina del lugar. "Ese bobo…hoy mi platillo será delicioso y se tragará todas sus palabras", sin darse cuenta y sumergida en sus pensamientos, la muchacha doblaba la cuchara de madera que tenía en una de sus manos sorprendiendo a sus amigas – Sí que estás con energías Akane – la miraban temerosas.

\- Jojoooo! Buenos días queridos alumnos! Hoy comenzamos con la clase de cocina – Inesperadamente el Director sería el profesor, a lo que Ranma dejó salir un gran suspiro por su boca "Es lo último que faltaba…" pensó.

– Bueno, hoy tendremos una jornada muy, muy especial, ya que cocinarán en parejas…¡viva el amor!- gritaba el director mientras aparecía vestido como una mujer, con peluca larga, vestido y un delantal rosado.

-Sí maestro!- replicaban sus alumnos emocionados buscando parejas. Entre ellos salió un grito – Hey! Akane! Ranma te está esperando! – decía Hiroshi con una sonrisa, si bien la joven era realmente popular, todos conocían que su punto débil era cocinar. Ranma al escuchar su nombre sintió como un relámpago corrió por su cuerpo y miró con odio a Hiroshi. Con temor giró su rostro para dar con Akane molesta.

-No te preocupes Hiroshi, no necesito a Ranma para hacerlo bien- respondió la peliazul mientras preparaba sus utensilios.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? Replicó Saotome mientras se le acercaba, quedando hombro con hombro – Creo que si no te ayudo terminarás con la vida de todo el grupo, además no es necesario transformarme en mujer para demostrar que puedo cocinar mejor que tú – Ante su respuesta Akane lo golpeó con una cacerola en el rostro.

\- ¡Eres un egocéntrico Ranma Saotome! Déjame en paz… realmente puedo hacerlo sola… –Ranma notó como los ojos de su prometida se volvían decididos y agresivos, una mirada que él conocía bien y que enfrentaba cada vez que Akane quería lograr algo con todas sus fuerzas.

– Está bien, confío en ti – Le sonrió el joven dándole un pequeño golpecito en la espalda, entregándole ánimos.

\- Ranma…- la joven quedo callada al ver como su prometido se quedaba a su lado sin decir ni hacer nada tal como ella se lo había pedido, y más aún, dándole ánimos "Tal vez realmente quiere que mejore en la cocina…debo hacerlo si es que quiero quedarme a su lado", pensó la más joven del clan Tendo sonriendo tiernamente y siendo observada por su tímido prometido.

Mientras pasaron las horas Akane dejó destruido el salón, en el intento casi se quemaba el pelo, cambió la sal por el azúcar, pero Ranma la ayudaba en silencio agregando algunos ingredientes a la preparación, bajando la llama de la cocinilla o vigilando que su, ansiosa y torpe prometida, no se dañara. Más que importarle el resultado de su preparación era primero que ella estuviera bien, luego si sufría alguna enfermedad estomacal podría ir corriendo donde el Doctor Tofu y salvar su vida.

-¡Listo!- Gritó de alegría la muchacha. El escenario estaba cubierto de harina, cáscaras de huevos, algunos platos rotos en el piso y el olor de algo delicioso saliendo del horno. Ranma no quería que supiera que él le ayudó para evitar un desastre, por lo que se hizo el dormido mientras Akane se preparaba a sacar el platillo del horno. "Realmente se ve bien, esta vez sí lo logré" pensaba felizmente.

\- ¡Perfecto alumnos ahora probaré sus preparaciones! ¡Quién no logre pasar la prueba tendrá que cortarse el cabello!- En sus palabras había mala intención, sabía lo horrible que cocinaba Akane, sin duda todo lo había hecho para que finalmente Saotome se cortara esa trenza. Así pasó mesa por mesa hasta que llegó al puesto de los Saotome-Tendo.

\- ¡Acá está Director! – Al sacarlo rápidamente Akane no pensó que pudiera estar caliente, por lo que lo soltó y si no fuera por la mano rápida de su prometido, todo su esfuerzo estaría regado en el piso.

-Boba, ten más cuidado. Acá está…y aunque sepa horrible no me cortaré el cabello nunca!- Le replico el joven mientras acercaba su rostro al Director.

-Eso lo veremos joven – de un bocado y sin miedo el Director trago el platillo especial de Akane.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó ansiosa y contenta. Sin darse cuenta tomo del brazo a Ranma, apretándolo ligeramente para liberar la tensión. El muchacho sonrío y dijo – Vamos, de seguro no está tan mal ¿verdad?

-E…Esto es imposible! He perdido mi oportunidad, los felicito está delicioooso- al escuchar las últimas palabras Akane saltó de gusto e inconscientemente abrazó fuertemente a Ranma, quien, avergonzado por haber sido frente a toda la clase, solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa "Hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía así…realmente se ve muy bonita". Al unísono todos la felicitaron y aplaudieron por el gran logro de la muchacha.

Finalmente las clases estaban terminando. El viento seguía soplando bastante fuerte, como si se aproximara una temible tormenta.

– Vaya debería haber traído paraguas- mencionó preocupado Ranma ante el cambio de clima, ya que no quería volver a convertirse en mujer. Trataba de olvidar su maldición tras perder el agua que lo salvaría, y poco a poco se daba por vencido en encontrar una solución. En ese momento llega Ukyo a saludarlo.

-Hola Ran-chan! Qué estás haciendo acá? Esperas a Akane? – preguntó curiosa la muchacha mientras sostenía fuertemente de su brazo.

-Para nada, cómo si debiera esperar a esa boba para poder irme de acá – respondió enfadado el muchacho, tratando de ocultar su preocupación continua por su prometida.

-Oh…de verdad? Bueno acompañáme! Te prepararé unos deliciosos panes japoneses – Dijo Ukyu sonriendo, mientras se colgaba del brazo del joven.

-Lo siento U-chan! Realmente me encantaría comer tu deliciosa comida pero…- Ranma miraba para todos lados tratando de encontrar a la joven peliazul.

-¡Estás buscando a Akane! Desde hace meses que pareces su sombra y la sigues donde esté. Ran-chan…sé que te afectó lo que ocurrió allá pero debes dejar que el tiempo pase, verás que ya no tendrás que sentirte responsable de ella…- La muchacha no pudo continuar hablando puesto que Akane estaba atrás de ellos observando la escena tan complaciente entre los dos.

-Bah! Que lindos se ven, finalmente encontraste la prometida que quieres, Ranma – Dijo Akane enfadada, tomando su paraguas comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela, sin ni siquiera intentar ocultar su enojo.

-Hey! Boba! Espérame! – gritó Saotome, despidiéndose de Ukyo con una alegre seña, se acercó donde Akane y se posó bajo su amarillo paraguas. La joven dueña del local más popular de okonomiyakis de la ciudad quedó perpleja observándolos, al ver como el joven se despedía de ella lo vio de pequeño. Como el recuerdo que mantenía en su memoria. "Tal vez el Ran-chan que conocí solo está en mis pensamientos". Sonriendo para sí, la muchacha tomo su herramienta de cocina gigante y salto a lo lejos.

* * *

Finalmente Happosai y el extraño joven llegaron a su destino. Era un dojo enorme, con puertas de mármol y detalles cubiertos en oro. En la entrada había un tigre dorado, amenazante, sus ojos se posaban en quién entrara. El joven dijo unas palabras e ingreso. El viejo estaba perplejo y sorprendido. Quién era el supuesto pupilo que había olvidado y cuál sería aquel regalo increíble que lo estaba esperando.

-Señorito Karasu, finalmente está aquí, bienvenido- Dos hermosas jovencitas con trajes ajustados le dieron la bienvenida, tomando la chaqueta y las cosas que el joven traía en sus brazos.

-Pero qué hermosas señoriiiitas! – gritó el viejo libidinoso acariciando a ambas, quienes lo tomaron como algo sumamente natural, hasta el mismo Happosai noto algo de extrañeza en su mirada.

-Dónde está mi padre Katsuhiko-san? – Preguntó amablemente el muchacho a una de las jóvenes, mientras avanzaba lentamente dirigiéndose por el pasillo. En él se encontraban cientos de pinturas de la misma muchacha de la foto que Happosai había encontrado.

\- Mi señor, su padre está en el salón de té, por favor adelante. Ya fue avisada su llegada- indicó la joven quien estaba abrazada por el maestro Happosai.

\- Por favor maestro, acompáñeme, luego de la conversación con mi padre podrá disfrutar gustoso de las mujeres más bellas del Japón- El viejo no paraba de agradecer y de pensar que algo bueno debe haber hecho en su vida pasada para estar viviendo este sueño.

El joven tocó una campanilla de madera que estaba en la entrada de un gran salón para dar aviso de su llegada. Tras ella se escuchó una voz fuerte y oscura, indicándoles que podían acceder.

Al entrar se encontraron con una mesa tradicional china donde estaba sentado un sujeto de uno 2,5 metros de alto, con ropas salvajes, rasgadas y con sonrisa triunfante, a cada uno de sus lados dos hombres vestidos con ropas de animales con dos armas y escudos con miradas intimidantes observaban a los recién llegados. En el cuarto también habían unas siete mujeres igualmente de atractivas que las de la entrada.

-No…no puede ser – dijo el hombre con voz fuerte e inmediatamente se paró de su mesa y dio un salto hasta llegar donde Happosai – Maestro…mi maestro, después que nos separamos, hace más de 40 años que no sabía de usted…- el hombre emocionado al ver a Happosai esperaba que éste tuviera la misma reacción al verlo.

Sin embargo Happosai no hacía nada más que observarlo "Pero..quién demonios es este? Rayos…si le digo que no soy la persona que cree, me perderé la oportunidad de estar con todas estas bellas jovencitas..." – Yo estar muy viejo alumno, cuando la última vez que nos vimos?...- en ese instante el hombre abrazó a Happosai con todas sus fuerzas, dejando sin respiro al viejo.

-No se preocupe gran Happosai yo le puedo explicar, pero primero…ha sabido algo de mi amigo Tendo…Soun? – El viejo pervertido quedó para en silencio "Tendo? Acaso conocía también a su otro discípulo?".

* * *

Los prometidos Saotome- Tendo encaminaban su regreso a casa por las calles de Nerima, Ranma como siempre iba por la reja y la muchacha caminaba lentamente aún disgustada con él.

-Oye boba, no tienes por qué estar molesta conmigo –replicaba el joven Saotome con los brazos cruzados -¿Qué harás si comienza a llover?

-Quién te dijo que estaba molesta …Lo que hagas con Ukyo no me importa –Akane era sumamente orgullosa al igual que su prometido y no quiso compartir el paraguas con él.

-Yo sé que te importa! –Ranma saltó de la reja para impedir el paso a Akane, quedándose bajo el paragua de la muchacha.

-Oye, sal de mi camino! – Reclamaba la peliazul mientras trataba de esquivarlo.

-No te dejaré pasar ¡Bleh…! Hasta que me dejes compartir el paraguas contigo- Ranma le sacó la lengua y ella de manera inmediata comenzó a tratar de darle con el bolso.

En su jugueteo ninguno se dio cuenta que una motocicleta a toda velocidad se aproximaba casi atropellando a la muchacha. Ranma intuitivamente la tomo de los hombros, la atrajo a su cuerpo cayendo ambos al suelo. El paraguas quedó arroyado en el piso.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡No sabes con quién te estás metiendo! – Replicaba el joven de trenza alegando contra el motociclista sin soltar a Akane y extrañado que su prometido no lo haya visto venir.

-Ran...ranma – Akane estaba aprisionada entre los brazos del joven quién en modo automático mantenía abrazada a su prometida. Al ver que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, el joven aprovechó la oportunidad.

-A…aún sigues molesta conmigo? – Preguntó hundiéndose en los ojos color avellanas. No era la primera vez que sentía que su corazón se apretaba al verla, no era la primera vez que la tenía entre sus brazos y no quería soltarla.

A modo de respuesta, Akane movió su cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro – Ya no lo estoy Ranma…en realidad… gracias por ayudarme hoy en la clase – Dijo la joven entregándole una sincera sonrisa. Ranma quedó perplejo y sonrojado, Akane se había dado cuenta que él la estaba apoyando a la hora de cocinar.

-No…no fue nada, Akane – El joven le dio una amable sonrisa a la muchacha como pocas veces lo había visto, se levantó lentamente y ayudó a Akane. Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban de pie observándose uno al otro, hasta que las pesadas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

-Hahaha será mejor que lleguemos rápido a casa – Akane observaba ahora a su femenino prometido mientras ambos quedaban empapados bajo la lluvia sin saber, que cuando llegaran a casa, muchas cosas cambiarían.


	2. Un hombre del pasado regresa parte 2

**Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo ^^me emociona mucho recibir sus comentarios. Espero disfruten de esta segunda parte del capítulo 1!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un hombre del pasado regresa (parte 2)**

De golpe se abrieron las puertas del Dojo Tendo. Se escuchaban a lo lejos unos pesados pasos acompañados por la voz del maestro Happosai caminando por los pasillos. En eso sale Kasumi a saludar.

-¡Oh! Parece que tenemos visitas! – Tan amable como de costumbre, la muchacha se acercó a saludar a los invitados. Ante ella se encontraba un hombre-bestia gigante, junto a un delgado muchacho más joven que ella y el maestro.

-Hola querida Kasumi, se encontrará Soun? – Preguntó el maestro a la muchacha.

El hombre de gigante estatura observaba con detenimiento a la muchacha, acercándose a ella lentamente tomo su mano y le dio un beso -Es un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Karasu Tengu y soy un viejo amigo de tu padre – Kasumi quedó sorprendida ante la actitud del hombre.

-Amigo de mi …¿padre? …Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, lo llamaré enseguida – La jovencita dio una pequeña sonrisa y se retiró del lugar.

El maestro Happosai aún no sabía quién era el misterioso hombre que lo acompañaba, temía que lo que estaba haciendo fuera un error. Al ser abrazado cuando se conocieron, logró percibir una extraña energía que desprendía su cuerpo. Era realmente fuerte, tal vez mucho más que él.

Los 2 invitados se sentaron en el salón mientras esperaban a que el dueño de casa apareciera. En ello se siente la voz de Kasumi conversando con su padre. Soun hizo ingreso a la sala, sorprendido ante la imagen del imponente hombre, tras él venía Genma.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Soun Tendo dueño del dojo Tendo – Hizo una leve reverencia que fue interrumpida por la risa de Karasu.

-Hahahaha, pero Soun ¿No me recuerdas? – Karasu se puso de pie para saludar como correspondía a su antiguo amigo. Por otra parte, Tendo quedó perplejo aún no entendía quién era aquel poderoso hombre que estaba frente a él. Genma se le acercó al oído.

-Señor Tendo… ¿usted conoce a este hombre? – El señor panda sintió como el pecho se le apretó al ver al corpulento y alto cuerpo de Karasu.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea señor Saotome – Contestó Soun. En ello Karasu se acerca aún más con pasos firmes para dar un fuerte abrazo al dueño del dojo.

-No es tu culpa que no me reconozcas! Soy Tengu! – El abrazo casi quiebra sus huesos pero logró despejar su mente para que los recuerdos comenzaran a llegar.

Karasu dejo a Soun en el piso, sorprendido comenzó a tartamudear – Soy Karasu Tengu y te presento a mi hijo Henji, futuro heredero de mi escuela – el joven de pelo castaño hizo una pequeña reverencia sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Ten...Tengu senpai!? Pe…pero cómo? Te creímos muerto hace años! – Soun estaba realmente sorprendido de saber quién era ese extraño sujeto.

La campanilla de viento sonó levemente, Kasumi repartió té a los invitados y todos se quedaron mirando entre sí.

-No puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido. Te creímos muerto, tras tu desaparición en China, nunca más supimos de ti…- En la mirada de Soun se notaba culpa y preocupación – Es que acaso usted no se acuerda de él maestro?

En ello el señor Tendo saca un antiguo álbum de fotos y tomó una de ellas donde aparecían dos hombres, uno era Soun, el otro un joven muy delgado rapado con algunos parches en el rostro, junto a la madre de las niñas Tendo, una bella joven muy parecida a Akane, con largo pelo y un vestido color verde agua.

-¡Aha! ¡Ese era yo! – Karasu señaló la fotografía con el dedo, la tomó y se la mostró al maestro muy animado – Realmente no se acuerda de mí? Happosai se detuvo en la fotografía hasta que reaccionó.

-¡¿Tú eras aquel joven debilucho sin futuro?! Tengu no puedo creer lo cambiado que estás – Dijo el maestro dejando algunas lágrimas en el piso. En eso Genma y Kasumi interrumpen la conversación. _"Esto es sobrehumano…hasta el más duro de los entrenamiento no puede hacer cambiar tanto a alguien…"_ Happosai estaba intranquilo.

-Disculpa padre…pero puedes explicarte mejor? – La joven dio una pequeña sonrisa a su progenitor.

-No tengo idea de qué están hablando – Mencionó Genma quedando totalmente fuera de la conversación, conocí a Soun hace muchos años pero nunca escuché hablar de este sujeto.

-Bueno, verán. Junto a Tengu Senpai éramos compañeros en la secundaria y a ambos nos apasionaban las artes marciales. Conocimos al maestro Happosai un día en la escuela cuando espiaba el baño de muchachas – todos observaron al maestro quien escuchaba con orgullo asintiendo a la palabras de Soun. – Al ayudarlo a escapar, nos contó sobre su experiencia en artes marciales de combate libre e hicimos la promesa que al terminar la secundaria iríamos a entrenar. Fue una promesa – Soun se sentía avergonzado de recordar sus tiempos de juventud.

En ello Karasu tomó nuevamente la fotografía que había dejado encima de la mesa y la observó con detenimiento, pero su mirada cambió radicalmente de aspecto reflejando algo de rabia en su interior.

-Fue así como nos embarcamos a China y tras 1 mes de entrenamiento en las montañas Zhense, perdimos a Karasu de vista y nunca más supimos de él hasta ahora – El maestro golpeaba su pipa en la mesa terminando la historia.

-Así es maestro, pero el pasado es pasado y no podemos recuperar lo perdido…- Karasu cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras Henji apretaba sus manos en su falda observando a su padre – Ese joven debilucho ya no existe…ahora soy mucho más fuerte y poderoso- sonrió el hombre orgulloso de lo que se había convertido.

En eso se sienten voces de dos mujeres discutiendo mientras se acercaban a la sala, eran Akane y Ranma. La más joven de las Tendo fue la primera en abrir las puertas, Karasu al verla quedó impactado, sin habla. Como si el tiempo quedara detenido.

-Bueno amigo mío, te presento a mi hija menor Akane– Soun con orgullo tomaba del hombro a su pequeña. Akane le preguntó a su padre quién era aquel sujeto y Soun solo logró sonreir.

Karasu aún no asimilaba lo que estaba observando ¿Era una aparición? Con movimientos torpes se levantó tímidamente para saludar a la muchacha tomando de sus manos y haciendo una reverencia. Ranma, que estaba detrás de su prometida, no le pareció para nada esa actitud, mirando a un costado enfadado.

-Realmente te pareces mucho, mucho a tu madre – dijo el hombre. Akane quedó sorprendida.

-¿Usted conoció a mamá? – le preguntó emocionada. Sólo había escuchado de ella de la boca de su padre y de lo poco que vivió al lado de Kasumi y Nabiki.

-Por…por supuesto! Te puedo contar muchas historias de ella –Sonrió el hombre. A pesar de su agresivo cuerpo, Karasu realmente se sintió afectado al ver a la jovencita que estaba frente a sus ojos. El momento fue interrumpido por Ranma.

-Ejem…Tío Soun, ¿Puede explicarnos quiénes son? – Karasu dio una mirada despectiva a Ranma quien aún estaba con su forma femenina.

-Tú no eres hija de Soun, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Karasu erguido frente a la muchacha de pelos de fuego. Ranma lo miró desafiante, algo había en él que no le gustaba.

-Soy Ranma Saotome y soy experto en combate libre – Dijo orgulloso mientras apuntaba su pecho con su mano. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Genma estaba a su lado tapando la boca del muchacho. Karasu no entendía por qué se refería a él mismo como hombre a pesar de su figura femenina. Genma tomó a Ranma del lugar para llevárselo, haciendo reverencias se retiró del lugar llevándose a su testarudo hijo.

Pasaron horas y la reunión no acababa. Akane emocionada le preguntaba a Karasu y a su padre sobre su madre y sus recuerdos de juventud. Henji, el hijo de Karasu, aún no decía palabra. Para él no estaba permitido hablar si su padre no lo señalaba o le daba permiso para intervenir. Henji observaba con detenimiento como la joven Tendo conversaba tan alegremente con su padre, sintiendo tal vez un poco de celos de la conexión que ambos tenían. Él conocía muy bien la razón de su encuentro.

-Bueno, amigo Soun, hoy he venido con una sola misión –Akane y Kasumi ya no estaban en la habitación ya que se habían ido a la cocina a preparar la cena.

-Dígame mi buen amigo, en qué lo podemos ayudar? – Preguntaba el dueño del dojo confiado y feliz de que Karasu haya vuelto a su vida.

\- He venido a proponer una alianza entre el dojo Tendo y el dojo Karasu, uniendo ambas familias – Soun lo miraba sorprendido sin entender bien a qué se refería el sujeto –Pido que unamos en matrimonio a mi hijo Henji con una de sus hijas. Soun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la historia parecía repetirse.

-Mmm…bueno, tengo a Kasumi y a Nabiki, ya que mi hija Akane está comprometida – Soun dio un pequeño sorbo a su té, mientras que Karasu no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin duda su proposición apuntaba directamente a la joven peliazul.

-Pe…pero puedo saber con quién? – Preguntó el hombre. En eso se abren las puertas corredizas de la sala y aparece el joven de trenza, ya en su forma masculina. Al mismo tiempo hacen ingreso Akane y Kasumi de la cocina con las preparaciones de la cena.

-Con él – Señala Soun a Ranma, mientras da otro sorbo de té – Él es el futuro heredero del dojo Tendo y esposo de Akane.

-Soy Ranma Saotome y soy experto en combate libre – Una vez más el joven se presentaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho anteriormente. Karasu no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sorprendido y golpeando la mesa se levantó de su asiento. No podía creer que ese mocoso se casaría con Akane, quien era la imagen viva de su antiguo amor, Satori, madre y esposa de Soun Tendo. De repente un odio comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y apretó su puño lleno de ira.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Akane inocentemente mientras se dirigía a Ranma y miraba a Karasu a los ojos. La joven llevaba un platillo de katsu de pollo en sus manos.

-No ocurre nada – Ranma desvió la mirada y tomó asiento junto a su padre. En seguida todos comenzaron a comer, el joven de trenza lo hacía rápidamente como de costumbre y sentía como la mirada filosa del hombre lo atravesaba. No entendía la verdadera razón de su actitud, pero no le dio importancia. Henji por otro lado comía tímidamente al lado de su padre, que observaba de reojo cada una de sus acciones, cuidando que no sucediera nada inesperado que pudiera desatar su furia.

-Henji, quieres comer más? – preguntó Kasumi al joven, quien respondió con un amable no, agradeciendo instantáneamente por la comida.

-Waa…Henji es un joven muy bien educado señor Karasu, sin duda ha hecho un buen trabajo con él – digo Genma mientras le daba codazos a su orgulloso hijo y sonreía.

-Por supuesto, los jóvenes deben ser respetuosos con sus mayores. Si bien Henji ha sufrido a causa de los largos entrenamientos, también ha logrado mantener su mente en paz – Comentaba Karasu.

-Pues deberías aprender algo de él Ranma, nunca has respetado a tu viejo padre – Genma comenzó a llorar en la mesa.

-Viejo no te quejes, tú eres quién siempre me ha metido en problemas! – Gritó Ranma mientras golpeaba a su padre en frente de todos. Pero de un momento a otro, su mano se quedó inmóvil al ser detenido por Henji, quien rápidamente detuvo el ataque del joven Saotome.

-Por favor, no es correcto lo que estás haciendo, detente – Henji estaba acostumbrado a obedecer toda orden que proviniera de un mayor, por lo que instintivamente reaccionó. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

Ranma quedó sorprendido por la habilidad del muchacho, no se dio cuenta cuándo logró sujetar de su brazo e interceptar el golpe.

-Hey…tú…quién te crees que eres? – masculló el joven de trenza frente a Henji. En eso la discusión fue detenida por Soun.

-Jovencitos, valoro su energía, pero en esta mesa no se discute – Tendo sabía que las discusiones eran de todos los días, pero quería mostrar una buena imagen ante su desaparecido amigo.

-Bueno, de todas maneras ya terminé, gracias por la comida – Ranma se levantó de la mesa parándose del lugar. Se sentía más que incómodo en el lugar. Como si dos invasores hubieran llegado arrebatarle todo.

-Ranma…- Murmuro Akane mientras observaba al joven partir. Antes que el joven atravesará las puertas, Karasu bajó la mirada y una vez más volvió a insistir.

-Soun, te pido la mano de tu hija Akane en matrimonio para que se case con mi futuro heredero Henji – Todos quedaron perplejos, aún más Akane quién abrió sus ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Ranma se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar las palabras el hombre. "Ca…casarse con Akane?" repitió en su mente, dando un giro rápido en sí mismo para fruncir el ceño y mirar fijamente a Henji, quien al observarlo, esquivo su mirada.

-Pe…pero Karasu, Akane está comprometida con Ranma, no podemos romper el compromiso – Soun estaba avergonzado, observaba a Genma de reojo para que él también interfiriera, pero no hizo caso alguno a sus señas.

-Lo siento señor Karasu, pero no puedo aceptarlo – dijo Akane tranquila, observando un punto invisible en la mesa del comedor "Quién creen que soy…no pueden decidir por mí" pensaba la joven mientras apretaba sus labios.

-Oh…ya veo, están enamorados…-Concluyó Karasu, observando a ambos muchachos quienes al escucharlo se inquietaron. Tan tercos e inmaduros, nunca creyeron que su reacción sería la causa de su separación.

-Qué…qué!?- sus gritos se sintieron por cada rincón del dojo y al unísono se observaron sonrojados, giraron el rostro esquivándose.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó Ranma instantáneamente, estaba sonrojado y totalmente avergonzado. Aún no entendía aquel sentimiento inexplicable que le recorría pero ser expuesto de esa manera frente a desconocidos lo irritaba.

-Digo lo mismo, este compromiso fue planeado por nuestro padres y no existe nada que nos una ¡Hmm! –Akane se encontraba molesta y a la vez herida, no podía creer que su prometido siguiera negando con tanto odio que no la quería, incluso hasta después de escuchar claramente que la amaba. Ranma la observaba con detenimiento, como si quisiera que la muchacha se retractara de sus palabras.

-Ah…entonces no hay impedimento alguno, amigo Soun… -Karasu logró lo que quería, sabía que exponer de esa forma a los muchachos, no podrían dar vuelta atrás a sus palabras – Ranma puede comprometerse con otra de tus hijas…y quedarse con el dojo Tendo –sonrío malignamente el hombre mientras tomaba a su hijo de un hombro sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-¡Totalmente Karasu! Tras el matrimonio fallido de ambos, al parecer realmente no sienten nada el uno por el otro. De verdad Ranma puede ser el heredero del dojo? Es que a ti no te interesa? –Pregunto Genma, en sus palabras había codicia, en realidad nunca le habían importado los verdaderos sentimientos de su hijo respecto al compromiso, solo le interesaba su bienestar personal y quedarse viviendo hasta la eternidad bajo el cuidado de los Tendo.

-Por supuesto, mi mayor interés es que Akane tenga un futuro lleno de comodidas, podemos unir ambos dojos para potenciar las ganancias…¿Qué crees Soun? –Preguntó Karasu tratando de guiar la respuesta de su amigo, quien se mantenía en silencio pensando en todo lo que estaba escuchando. Él sabía bien los sentimientos de Akane hacia Ranma, no quería que sufriera por sus malas decisiones.

En ello sienten que el joven de trenza comienza a seguir su camino dejando la escena atrás, molesto por las palabras de su padre y la discusión sin sentido.

-…Hagan lo que quieran… – Ranma cerró las puertas del lugar, con el corazón apretado y el orgullo herido "No puedo creer que hagan y deshagan lo que quieran con mi vida…" pensando se dirigió a su habitación. Akane estaba en silencio, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Padre…creo que todo esto es muy repentino…-Dijo Kasumi tratando de dar apoyo en silencio a su joven hermana. Soun observó a su hija mayor con seguridad.

-Tienes razón Kasumi, lo mejor es que veamos qué ocurre, si Ranma y Akane no quieren continuar con el compromiso, creo que Henji sería una buena opción…pero – Soun observó extrañado que su hija no diera palabra alguna ante la situación. Generalmente se levantaría y se iría enojada, tal vez todo esto la estaba superando.

-Entiendo que es muy acelerado. Los muchachos primero deben conocerse, para ello quiero invitar a que su hija Akane a que se quede unos días en nuestra casa– Sonrío Karasu dirigiendo una amable mirada a Akane.

La más joven de las Tendo quedó perpleja, no sabía que responder. Estaba dolida por cómo reaccionó Ranma ante el compromiso y si podía hacer cualquier cosa molestarlo sin duda ayudaría a su orgullo. Realmente Akane estaba actuando más terca que nunca.

-Bueno…no creo que haya nada malo en ir a su casa. Quiero seguir escuchando historias de mamá de todas maneras – Akane fingía, lo único que esperaba era que su prometido abriera ambas puertas enfadado, pero nunca ocurrió.

-Akane...¿de verdad estás bien? Preguntó Kasumi, observándola preocupada.

-No ocurre nada hermana, estoy perfectamente – Respondió su hermana menor decidida.

Tras las puertas de la sala se encontraba Ranma escuchando la conversación, finalmente no podía negar que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le preocupaba, no sabía quiénes eran, no entendía como Soun podía confiar tanto en un desconocido y Akane…no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando _"Esa tonta…cree que puede irse sin más, ir a la casa de ese sujeto… aún no conoces quién es Ranma Saotome…"_ El muchacho apretó su mano con furia y al escuchar que se comenzaban a despedir salió corriendo del lugar _"Akaneeee eres una tonta!"_ gritaba en su interior.

-¡Pues estupendo! Lo mejor sería que te fueras inmediatamente con nosotros, sin duda lo pasarás increíble hija – dijo Karasu levantándose de la mesa –Henji vuelve junto a Akane a la casa, pediré a las señoritas que acomoden todo por mientras.

Henji asintió a las órdenes de su padre acompañándolo a la salida junto a Soun Tendo y al señor Saotome. Tras verlos salir Akane dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación. Subió las escaleras encontrándose de frente con su prometido.

-Ohh…así que accediste a lo te ofreció ese feo señor no? Eres muy débil Akane …- Ranma estaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta de la pieza de la joven y dio una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

-Débil!? ¡Tú eres un cobarde! – Akane lo golpeo expulsando al joven por el techo de la casa. Con el corazón acongojado la muchacha ingresó a la habitación. No le preocupaba ir a la casa de un completo desconocido, era fuerte y sabía defenderse, pero sí le dolía el comportamiento de Ranma _"Al parecer…a ese tonto nunca le importé…"_

Tras el golpe Ranma quedó en la tejado observando el cielo, su corazón se sentía agitado y confundido…no sabía qué debía hacer ni cómo transformar su terquedad en sinceridad. Bajó por la ventana para ver como la joven peliazul comenzaba a preparar su bolso, decidida que lo único que quería era salir de allí, donde sea. En ello ingresó a la habitación Nabiki.

-Hermanita…así que tienes nuevo prometido?- Nabiki se sentó en la cama de la joven y vio como una trenza azabache se asomaba por un costado de la ventana, sin duda era Ranma y la joven obviamente aprovecharía la oportunidad para sacar de quicios al prometido de su hermana -Y al parecer es mucho mejor partido que Ranma? ¿No es así? –Nabiki sabía que el joven la estaba escuchado.

 _"Nabiki…que se cree al meterle ideas vagas a Akane en la cabeza…."_ El joven estaba furioso.

-No me hables de ese traicionero – Dijo Akane mientras colocaba en su bolso sus utensilios con odio.

-Bueno, ese tal Henji al parecer es mucho más guapo, educado, tiene dinero, un gran dojo y al parecer más fuerte que Ranma – por cada palabra que mencionaba Nabiki el orgullo del joven Saotome sentía una punzada que lo estaba aniquilando.

-Ranma es un idiota, y no me interesa saber más de él – Akane recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Nabiki al notar que su hermana ya no estaba, abrió la ventana de par en par y vió a Ranma pálido, sin vida.

-Oh! Ranma me escuchaste! Lo siento, al parecer ahora tendrás que escoger casarte entre yo o Kasumi…lástima, yo esperaba un hombre con mucho dinero y no un tonto artista marcial – Nabiki aprovechaba cada momento para hacer sentir mal al prometido de su hermana.

-Nabiki! Qué pretendes haciéndome enfadar! Akane no irá a ninguna parte sin que yo lo diga... – Dijo con seguridad el muchacho azabache mientras saltaba al tejado con la clara intención de detener a su prometida.

-Esta vez creo que te equivocas Ranma Saotome…- La joven de pelo corto y mirada intensa se quedó observando por la ventana como Henji y Soun esperaban que llegara Akane para llevarla a lo que sería su nuevo hogar durante estos días.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por los mensajes que he recibido, me encanta leer sus comentarios y dudas. Un abrazo!**  
rosefe-123  
tisha17life  
Mizukii16


	3. No te irás de mi lado parte 1

**Capítulo 2 : No te irás de mi lado (parte 1)**

Ranma se escapó rápidamente por el tejado de la casa para hacer nuevamente ingreso al hogar y poder detener la locura que estaba cometiendo su prometida. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo para verla en el pasillo. Notó levemente como la muchacha peliazul dejaba salir un tímido suspiro mientras tomaba su maleta para iniciar el viaje.

-Akane…- llamó el joven azabache a la muchacha, quien a su llamado no dio vuelta a mirarlo.

-Qué quieres Ranma? – preguntó, estaba molesta por la actitud pasiva de Ranma ante la proposición de compromiso de karasu. Era imposible para ella olvidar lo que había ocurrido durante la cena.

Ranma se acercó a la joven en silencio, las palabras no salían de su boca. Quería detenerla, sabía que si ella daba un paso fuera de la casa la ansiedad lo consumiría ¿Es que Ranma Saotome estaba celoso? No entendía sus sentimientos, nunca había sido bueno para ello, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no dejaría que ella se fuera del dojo. Lentamente posaba su mano derecha en el hombro de la joven, quien fugaz se dio vuelta para encontrar la mirada de él.

-Dime, que quieres! – gritó la menor de la familia Tendo, estaba furiosa por la cobardía del joven. Ranma retiró su mano del hombro de la muchacha.

-Por qué estás haciendo esto? Es que realmente te interesa tanto un desconocido? – Para Ranma era imposible dejar salir a flote sus verdaderas intenciones, no quería que se apartara de su lado, pero su terquedad era superior a él.

-No entiendes nada… –la joven observó directamente a los ojos de Ranma, con rabia por su caprichosa actitud – tampoco espero que me detengas – Akane le dio la espalda y confiada comenzó a caminar.

La rabia que sentía Ranma era incontrolable, apretó sus puños, se dio vuelta dejándola partir. _"Eres realmente una boba Akane, si quieres separarte de mí, es tu decisión"._ Ambos jóvenes tomaron caminos separados.

La joven peliazul salía de la casa, estaba dolida, pero no quería que la vieran afectada. Si a Ranma no le importaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, a ella tampoco. Tomó una decisión y debía continuar con ella. Se acercó a su padre y a Henji que la estaban esperando en el pórtico.

-Hija mía, de verdad estas segura de esto? No quiero que te sientas presionada a nada – Soun conocía a Akane más de lo que ella creía, sabía que la actitud que estaba tomando la muchacha estaba basada netamente en su terquedad.

-Por supuesto papá, no te preocupes, de seguro todo irá bien – Akane se acercó a Henji, quién solo la observaba. El frío del otoño se hacía presente en cada rincón, sobre todo en el corazón de la muchacha. Por cada paso que daba sentía que se congelaría, pero a la vez tenía la esperanza que su prometido llegara y la detuviera como él sabía hacerlo. Pero nunca ocurrió.

Pasaron unos minutos esperándolo, sin atreverse a continuar, hasta que escucho las palabras de Henji.

-Señorita Akane, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos…- Henji amablemente le entregó esa determinación que la muchacha estaba perdiendo. Tomó su maleta y la acompañó al automóvil.

Al lado de Soun llegó Kasumi y Genma para despedirse. Henji tomó el asiento del conductor y la muchacha peliazul avergonzada se sentó a su lado. Se despidieron de ella con un gesto dándole ánimos a la muchacha. Sin que se dieran cuenta, el joven Saotome estaba observándola a lo lejos, como si desgarraran una parte de él, Ranma comenzó a dar pequeños pasos silenciosos acercándose donde estaba el resto de la familia, tenía que detener esta locura.

-Fuiste muy lento esta vez Ranma – dijo Nabiki atrás del joven de trenza quien ante sus palabras solo se detuvo y tras ver partir el automóvil, bajó la mirada y saltó lejos para alejarse del dojo.

En el camino a la casa de Henji y karasu, Akane no dijo palabra. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos con el corazón apretado. Henji la observaba de reojo sin decir palabra alguna. Extrañamente no se sentía incómodo de tenerla a su lado, es más sentía cierta tranquilidad. Sabía que su padre estaría orgulloso de él si la llevaba a casa y lo que más quería es que Karasu fuera feliz.

El dojo Karasu era enorme, de mármol con grandes ventanas y hermosos jardines. Akane no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al lugar, hasta que Henji apagó el motor.

-Ya estamos acá señorita Akane…realmente quiere entrar? –Preguntó con la mirada fija hacia al frente, temía una respuesta negativa, pero no quería que la joven se sintiera obligada. La joven peliazul le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Fue mi decisión Karasu-san no tienes por qué preocuparte de mí – determinada Akane se bajó del vehículo y tras ella Henji hizo lo mismo. A su encuentro aparecieron 3 hermosas jovencitas para recibirlo.

-Muy buenas noches Señorita Tendo, es un placer que esté con nosotros- las muchachas hablaron al unísono e hicieron que Akane se sorprendiera por su amabilidad. En ello recién dio cuenta de lo enorme y lujoso que era el dojo, nada parecido a su viejo y descuidado dojo Tendo. En su miraba había brilló y llegó hasta a pensar que estos días los tomaría como unas pequeñas vacaciones para poder pensar sobre su vida, sus responsabilidades y sobre Ranma.

Henji la tomo del hombro, la observó y amablemente la acompañó para hacer ingreso al lugar. Dentro estaba el dueño del dojo Karasu para recibir a la jovencita.

-No sabes la alegría que siento que estés junto a nosotros – El hombre dio un abrazo a la joven, quien extrañamente se sentía apreciada por el recibimiento que le estaban dando. Con alegría le dio las gracias al señor Karasu.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad señor Karasu – dijo la joven Tendo dando una pequeña reverencia al inmenso hombre que estaba delante de ella. Henji dejó salir una sonrisa al ver la alegría de su padre y la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos. Estaba complacido, no recordaba a ver visto a su progenitor sonreír de esas manera, hasta actuaba torpemente y dejaba ver cierta flaqueza nunca antes presenciada por nadie.

-Oh..oh no hagas eso, no es necesario ser tan formales. Pronto seremos familia – En ello el hombre hizo sonar sus dedos e inmediatamente una hermosa mujer apareció ante ellos, tenía el pelo largo de color castaño y ondulado en las puntas, vestía un hermoso traje de seda extremadamente elegante.

-Akane, te presentó a Katsuhiko, ella será tu guía en estos días y te enseñará lo que una buena esposa debe saber – La mujer dio una reverencia ante las palabras del intimidante hombre, Akane por inercia hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, querido hijo dejo todo en tus manos. Debo ir a resolver unos asuntos importantes, cuida de la querida Akane – El hombre se despidió de los tres para retirarse del lugar.

-Tu padre realmente parece ser una persona importante…- dijo Akane sin pensar bien en sus palabras, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

-Sí, así es…quieres ver tu habitación señorita Akane? De seguro estás cansada – Henji era un hombre seguro y bastante maduro, nada parecido a lo que era Ranma. Su actitud tranquila y amable hacía que la joven se sintiera un poco incómoda, pero amablemente accedió a la pregunta del muchacho.

* * *

Saltando por los tejados de Nerima, Ranma no podía detener su paso. "Tonta, tonta, tonta" era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, sabía que su prometida era torpe y terca, pero aún no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin darse cuenta dio un paso en falso y cayó en un sitio eriazo. Con dolor se levantó, tomó su cabeza con ambas manos quedándose sentado en el lugar. Tenía la mirada perdida y estaba exhausto. En ello escuchó una voz.

-Ranma… como me encontraste? Qué diablos haces en las montañas? – el joven de cabello castaño y cinta amarilla miraba extrañado a su enemigo mientras asaba un pescado en la fogata.

-Qué?! Montañas!? – gritó el joven, sabía que había corrido bastante pero no para llegar tan lejos – eres un despistado! Siempre perdido Rioga…- Ranma en otra ocasión se hubiera acercado a golpearlo por ser tan torpe, pero no tenía ánimos para hacerlo.

-Quieres pelear Ranma!? – Se levantó con orgullo el hombre mitad cerdo, pero al ver la cero reacción de su amigo detuvo su energía. Lo miró extrañado por su comportamiento, era raro verlo sin ánimos ante una posible batalla. Lentamente se acercó al joven de cabello azabache, suficiente para mirarlo de frente – Qué te pasa? – le preguntó.

-Bah! Nada, qué me va a ocurrir- Ranma quería esquivar cualquier posible encuentro con Rioga, si él sabía que había permitido que Akane se fuera con un total desconocido estaba más que seguro que lo golpearía.

-No mientas! Te conozco lo suficiente…le paso algo a Akane? Qué le hiciste desgraciado?! – Rioga tomó de la camiseta roja a su enemigo para darle un golpe certero en el rostro, pero esperó primero su respuesta. A pesar de saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Ranma para con Akane, su amor era incondicional a la joven Tendo, demasiado leal.

\- No es de tu incumbencia maldito cerdo! – Ranma se levantó y ambos tropezaron con una cubeta de agua, cambiando su apariencia a Ranko. Pasaron unos minutos y se sentaron alrededor del fuego, los ánimos de pelea se habían calmado.

-Qué? Akane se fue a la casa de un tipo totalmente desconocido!? – Gritó Rioga mientras dejaba caer agua caliente a su cuerpo – pe…pero ella no es así, algo debiste haberle hecho Ranma!- El joven conocía bastante a la joven Tendo, entendía que debía haber una razón poderosa para que ella tomara esa decisión.

-Así fue, se fue del dojo con un posible nuevo prometido que aceptó su padre – Ranko bajo la mirada tras decir esas palabras. Le era difícil sentirse débil frente a Rioga, pero cuando era mujer su sensibilidad aumentaba.

-Eres un cobarde! como dejaste que se fuera? – El enojo del joven iba en aumento, no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo, bien había escuchado gritar cuánto amaba a la joven peliazul.

-Por qué también me dices cobarde!? Qué querías que hiciera? Que fuera tras ella, la detuviera, para qué? – Ranko se levantó del lugar, se sentía acorralado, sabía que todo había sido una vez más su culpa.

-Claro que lo eres, nunca te has detenido a pensar como siente Akane, eres un cobarde, la dejaste sola – Rioga se levantó para mirar de frente a su amigo – Si no vas tras ella, iré yo Saotome.

-Ja! Pues anda! Crees que me intimidas Rioga? – el enojo de ambos iba en aumento, Ranko se colocó en posición de pelea pero no tuvo respuesta del joven cerdo.

-No hay tiempo para peleas, voy a buscar a Akane – Rioga dejó sus cosas y se retiró del lugar. Ranko quedó en el sitio baldío y la lluvia comenzó a caer. Apretando sus labios de enojo para poder controlarse un poco.

\- De todas maneras ni siquiera sabes dónde se está quedando...TONTO! – gritó al ver como Rioga se convertía una vez más en P-chan, quién al escucharlo, detuvo su paso con una gota de vergüenza en el rostro.

* * *

La joven Tendo no podía creer lo que veía, su habitación era enorme, más grande que la sala del dojo, con una cama de princesa, muebles importados, una biblioteca llena de libros y un aroma agradable en todo el lugar. Sentía como si estuviera dentro de un cuento.

-Bueno señorita Akane, todo esto es tuyo – Henji le dio otra suave sonrisa a la joven, quien se sonrojó- No seas tímida, queremos que te sientas como en tu hogar- el joven cerró las cortinas de la habitación para impedir que el frío entrara. La joven peliazul reía en su interior, ya que todo esto no era para nada parecido a su hogar, nadie gritaba por la comida, todo era enorme y reluciente, y aunque era sumamente increíble, no podía aceptarlo.

-Gracias Karasu-san – dijo la joven mientras entraba con más seguridad a la pieza.

-No me digas así, de ahora en adelante seremos futuros esposos…dime Henji – Akane al escuchar sus palabras sintió como una aguja se clavaba en su corazón ¿Esposo? Ahora recién caía en lo que significaba que ella estuviera ahí, en ese lugar. Se había dejado llevar por el enojo por culpa de Ranma, pero nunca pensó en las consecuencia. Se giró a mirarlo para aclarar las cosas.

-Yo…Karasu-san, yo no me casaré contigo – dijo confiada, tragando para poder aclarar su voz y sonar aún más determinada. Henji ante sus palabras se sorprendió por el coraje de la muchacha.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, no queremos presionarte a nada. Mañana nos vemos en el desayuno – Henji se retiró del lugar para dejar sola a Akane.

La joven se llevó sus manos al pecho, su corazón estaba agitado y en su mente solo lograba recordar aquel primer día en que conoció a su prometido azabache, sus corridas al colegio, sus aventuras, sus peleas y como su cuerpo se aceleraba al tenerlo cerca. "Ranma…" pronuncio la joven, dejándose caer al piso apoyando su cabeza en una de las esquinas de la cama.

* * *

Finalmente Ranko y P-chan decidieron ir juntos en busca de Akane, no es que se hayan puesto de acuerdo en unirse para recuperarla, pero era mejor ir juntos, sobre todo para Rioga quien nunca llegaría por su cuenta, su sentido de la orientación nunca le ayudó. Decidieron ir aquella misma noche tras la muchacha. Ranko hizo ingreso al dojo Tendo y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Nabiki.

-Sabía que caerías por acá tarde o temprano cuñadito...o debo decir ex cuñadito? - Nabiki no estaba interesada en temas donde no pudiera ganar algo y molestar a Ranma era una de las cosas que más le entretenía.

-Dime...dime dónde se está quedando Akane...-Preguntó Ranko mirando fijamente a la joven de pelo castaño.

-Dime por qué debería? - Preguntó. En ello sacó un papel de su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus manos.

-Nabiki, por favor dimelo - Ranko se dejó caer al piso haciendo una reverencia a la poderosa Tendo.

-Nos vamos entendiendo mejor, dime qué gano yo con todo esto Ranma - la astucia de Nabiki era increíble y ya sabía cómo manejar esta situación a la perfección.

-Cuánto cuesta el papel? - Ranko le suplicaba a la joven.

-6 mil yenes - contestó. La joven cabellos de fuego al escuchar la cifra se alarmó.

-Qué!? estás loca?! -gritó Saotome.

-Bueno, creo que tener a los Karasu de familia beneficiaría mucho más a nuestra economía familia que si Akane se casara contigo –al escuchar esas palabras Ranma de exasperó.

-Eso no lo permitiré…-Ranko se levantó y miró con detenimiento a la muchacha. Nabiki soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien cuñadito, lo agregó a tu deuda – El rostro de la peliroja se iluminó, Nabiki le hizo entrega del papel en su mano sin antes advertirle –Esto también lo hago por Akane, tráela de vuelta.

Ranko asintió a la palabras de su cuñada y salió corriendo por la puerta. "Akane…espérame, pronto te traeré a casa" la muchacha de cabellos de fuego estaba determinada en cumplir su misión. Salió por las puertas del dojo pero fue detenido por Genma.

-A dónde crees que vas Ranma? – la voz de Saotome era seria y tomando del brazó de Ranko la atrajo hacia él.

-Qué te pasa viejo!? Suéltame – Con una patada certera se safó de los brazos de su progenitor –Qué es lo que te ocurre?!

-No vayas detrás de Akane, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Aprende a perder una pelea hijo – sostuvo el panda, Ranko se asustó al ver la expresión seria que mantenía su padre.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando viejo, tengo que ir a…-La joven no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpida.

-Ir a buscarla? Perdiste tu oportunidad, ya perdiste a Akane, olvídala y comienza a pensar en cuál de sus otras dos hijas será tu futura esposa – la rabia al escuchar esas palabras hizo que Ranko tomará del cuello del karategi que llevaba puesto Genma. Sus ojos expresaban toda la ira que sentía.

-Tú nunca entenderás lo que estoy sintiendo! Deja de decidir por mí! –Finalmente, Genma quedó en el suelo del dojo viendo partir a su hijo, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Ranma, tu mamá también lo estaría. Eres todo un hombre – las lágrimas caían de su rostro al verlo partir saltando por los tejados.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta ya había amanecido. Sin duda el lugar quedaba mucho más lejos de los que pensaban. Ranko y P Chan corrieron por todo Nerima, saliendo de la ciudad para encontrase ante su próximo desafío.

Al mismo tiempo Akane se levantaba de su alcoba. Con su pijama amarillo daba los primeros pasos por la habitación. El sol de otoño se hacía notar por cada rincón, sin duda era una hermosa mañana tras la tormenta que había vivido el día anterior. "Creo…que iré a desayunar" la muchacha se colocó sus pantuflas y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño.

Caminando un poco temerosa por el pasillo sin darse cuenta tropezó con Henji y al ver quién era no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ambos estaban en el suelo, demasiado cercanos.

-Buenos días, dormiste bien? – El joven la levantó del piso y al verla detenidamente soltó una pequeña risa.

-De…de qué te ries? – masculló la joven avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido.

-Tu peinado – Henji apuntó con su mano el alborotado cabello de la joven peliazul dando a entender que recién había despertado. Akane frenéticamente comenzó a acariciar su pelo para poder arreglarlo, más roja aún.

-E…el baño…-musitó la muchacha tratando de ocultar su rostro. El joven le mostró la dirección del sanitario y Akane salió corriendo hacia allá. En el camino se topó con katsuhiko-san.

-Señorita Akane, muy buenos días – hizo una pausada reverencia a la muchacha –su atuendo ya está listo en el baño.

"Mi atuendo? " –La joven peliazul estaba anonadada por las palabras de la mujer, dijo un suave gracias e ingresó. Allí dio cuenta de lo que le esperaba. Era un hermoso kimono de seda de color rosado pastel con detalle de flores, un obi color amarillo y accesorios para el cabello. El baño era enorme, demasiado para una sola persona. Mirándose al espejo notó sus ojeras por llorar la noche anterior recordando a Ranma, pero hoy sería distinto. No pensaría en él. Como una pequeña niña, contenta se vistió con las ropas que le habían dejado en el salón del baño. En ello siente que tocan la puerta, era Katsuhiko-san.

-Señorita Akane, vengo a ayudarle a que esté lista – la mujer hizo ingresó al baño con el permiso de la peliazul. Vistiéndola con el precioso atuendo, pasó a peinar a la muchacha como si fuera una verdadera princesa. Al verse al espejo Akane no podía creer que fuera ella, la chica marimacho de la que tanto hablaba Ranma ya no existía, se veía y se sentía bella.

Tras arreglarse ambas se dirigieron al salón para tomar desayuno. Con pausa Akane iba atrás de Katsuhiko-san, estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué le esperaría ese día y tampoco quería confundir las cosas, que estuviera allí no quería decir que se casaría con Henji, de eso estaba segura. Al ingresar estaban sentados Tengu Karasu y su hijo, ambos muy elegantes, comían en silencio acompañados por 5 señoritas muy bien vestidas y 2 guerreros que estaban a cada lado del dueño de casa.

-Bu…bueno días- Vestida así, Akane se sentía realmente avergonzada y una inexplicable timidez afloró. Ambos hombres se quedaron observándola, se veía hermosa e igual a su madre. Karasu no pudo dejar de verla en ella, se sentía emocionado al tenerla tan cerca y viva, era un reflejo de su pasado. Henji se sonrojó al verla de pie, con su pelo tomado con una pequeña cinta, se veía demasiado femenina.

-Por favor hija, siéntate, estamos complacidos que nos acompañes – El hombre dio espacio para que la jovencita se sentara al lado de Henji. Frente a ella había un banquete, aunque para ella los mejores desayunos serán los que prepara su hermana mayor. En la atmósfera se sentía un ambiente tenso e incómodo hasta que Karasu habló.

-Akane, tenemos un hermoso jardín que me gustaría que visitaras junto a Henji, también me gustaría que nos dieras tu opinión respecto a cómo va funcionando el dojo, eres una artista marcial y sabes a lo que me refiero – El hombre hablaba con orgullo dándole el espacio que merecía la muchacha. Akane se sentía complacida y animada asintió a la petición del hombre.

En eso Henji se acerca a Akane para arreglar un cabello que estaba en la frente de la muchacha quedando muy cercano a su rostro, quien instintivamente se sonrojó por verlo tan próximo a ella. La joven peliazul pudo dar cuenta de lo guapo que era Henji, su pelo castaño claro era opacado por aquellos ojos negros vidriosos y sus pestañas frondosas, tenía la piel blanca y era de rasgos delicados, como una figura de porcelana.

-Hahaha, veo que ya se llevan bien – rio el señor Karasu al ver la actitud de su hijo frente a quién sería su futura esposa – me alegro que haya avanzado su relación en tan poco tiempo.

En ello se acerca una de las jóvenes por el otro lado de Akane interrumpiendo el momento de ambos.

-Qué es lo que desea para desayunar, señorita Tendo? - Era una joven hermosa, de pelo rojo intenso como fuego, llevaba puesto un kimono de color azul con pétalos plateados. Sin duda estaba demasiado cercana a Akane y le sonrió con orgullo. La joven al verle el rostro supo inmediatamente quién era.

"Ranma!" pensó Akane viéndolo directamente a los ojos, la escena se detuvo en ese instante. No sabía qué pensar, por qué estaba allí y qué era lo que pretendía.

"Veo que te la estás pasando bien acá Akane…dejaré de llamarme Ranma Saotome hasta lograr que vuelvas a casa" –pensó Ranko observando la cara de impresión de su prometida al verle allí, para después entregar una mirada desafiante a Henji.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, trataré de actualizar un capítulo por día ^^ ¿Cuáles serán los planes ranma? hehehe sin duda sus celos se apoderan de él inconcientemente. Los próximos capítulos ya están escritos, estaba muy emocionada escribiéndolos por lo que era imposible dejar de hacerlo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y follows! me dan ánimo de continuar. Un abrazo!**


	4. No te irás de mi lado parte 2

**Capítulo 2: No te irás de mi lado (parte 2)**

[Flash Back]

Aquella mañana Ranko y P-chan llegaron al dojo Karasu. Ambos no podían creer lo enorme y lujoso que era todo.

-Tenemos que ingresar, pero cómo…- la muchacha de cabello rojo se preguntaba tratando de dar con alguna posible entrada. En ello tomó a P-chan y subieron al tejado. Encontraron una ventana abierta e hicieron ingreso a la casa. Ranko dejó a P-Chan en el suelo y rápidamente se encaminaron a la salida de la pieza, pero unas voces los detuvieron.

Abrieron sigilosamente la puerta para encontrarse con Akane y Henji en el suelo, ambos con ropas de dormir. Ranko pudo notar el sonrojado rostro de su prometida "IHHH! Boba qué estás haciendo?!" Gritaba en su interior la muchacha de cabellos de fuego mientras apretaba al cerdo contra su cuerpo.

Ya al verlos separados y que no había peligro alguno, comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente por los pasillos del dojo. En ello abrieron otra puerta y se encontraron de frente con el maestro Happossai rodeado de hermosas mujeres ligeras de ropa.

-Qué diablos hace usted acá? – Preguntaba Ranko apoyando sus manos en el degenerado hombre.

-Ranma! Que alegría verte! – El viejo saltó a los pechos de Ranko siendo golpeado instantáneamente por la muchacha.

-No se atreva a tocarme, respóndame! – Preguntó una vez más mientras observaba el panorama y veía a las jóvenes que complacían al viejo en todo lo que pedía.

-Pues recibiendo mi recompensa – Respondió Happosai con seguridad.

-Recompensa? De qué está hablando? – Ranko pensaba lo peor del maestro, si se trataba de mujeres podía vender hasta su propia alma para conseguirlas.

-Karasu era mi antiguo discípulo, fui yo quien lo llevo donde Soun – Happosai golpeaba su pipa en la mesa, mientras una jovencita acariciaba su rostro.

-Quiere decir que todo esto es su culpa! Viejo degenerado! –Ranko se paró de golpe para desafiarlo, pero fue arrojada al piso por Happosai.

-Ah no, esto no fue mi culpa Ranma. Que Akane haya venido hasta acá, es culpa tuya – el viejo se reía fuertemente mientras acariciaba las caderas de otra jovencita. Ranko ante las palabras de Happosai se quedó callada, en cierto aspecto el viejo tenía razón.

-He venido a buscarla y haré lo que sea para llevarla de regreso a casa – Ranko se dio vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

-No será fácil Ranma, no conoces el poder de Karasu, él no es de este mundo–La muchacha se dio vuelta para detenerse en la mirada seria que tenía el maestro. –Además el dojo Tendo, ya no les pertenece- Ranko impactada, no entendía las palabras del viejo, por lo que le exigió una explicación – Pues verás, mi bondadoso discípulo Karasu pagó las deudas que Soun mantenía en secreto, por lo que el dojo ahora también es de él- Happosai decía la verdad. Karasu tenía todo sumamente planificado e investigado, sabía que el dojo Tendo ya no se sostenía por sí solo y pasando por alto a Soun, decidió pagar las deudas que mantenía escondidas. De esta manera sus destinos estarían entrelazados siendo casi imposible de romper.

-Qué cosas dices anciano, pero cómo…- Sin poder preguntar más, Ranko se alarmó al sentir pasos por el corredor y voces de hombres.

La muchacha de cabellos de fuego junto a P-chan corrieron al salón del lado para ocultarse. Finalmente dieron cuenta que frente sus ojos estaría la solución para entrar al dojo sin llamar la atención. "Ese maldito viejo tramposo…recuperaré el dojo y haré lo que sea necesario para llevarme a Akane" – la muchacha de trenza se vistió con un hermoso kimono color azul con pétalos plateados y escondió al cerdo dentro de sus ropas quien empezó a chillar.

-Cállate maldito cerdo. Tonta Akane que nos mete en esta situación- al escuchar sus palabras, Rioga comenzó a morderla logrando que la joven soltará algunos gritos de dolor. Por el escándalo que estaban haciendo, fueron descubiertos por dos hombres totalmente armados.

-Qué estás haciendo acá? Debes ser una de las nuevas aprendicez… ve a la cocina a ayudar – Los hombres tomaron de los hombros a Ranko y la encaminaron a la cocina.

[Fin Flash Back]

* * *

-Respóndame señorita Tendo, qué le gustaría servirse esta mañana – Ranko le otorgaba a su prometida una fingida sonrisa esperando a su respuesta. Akane no podía creer lo testarudo que era Ranma, si llegaban a descubrirlo estaría en graves problemas. En su interior estaba emocionada por verlo allí.

-No quiero nada de lo que tú me puedas dar – dijo la peliazul logrando que Ranko estuviera a punto de gritarle, pero fue interceptada por la voz amable de Henji.

-Muchas gracias señorita, pero podemos elegir nosotros mismos, los platillos ya están servidos. Debes ser nueva por acá – Henji se extrañaba del comportamiento de la muchacha peliroja, katsuhiko-san adiestraba estupendamente a todas las sirvientas del dojo.

-Oh..hohoho! Claaaro – respondía Ranko tratando de ser lo más femenina posible. En ello Karasu la toma de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-No te había visto por acá, eres realmente hermosa – Comentó el dueño del dojo mientras daba pequeñas caricias en el rostro de la joven. Ranko estaba enfurecida pero debía mantener controlada su ira para que el plan funcionara.

-Por supuesto, también soy muy femenina, cocino bien, tengo un buen cuerpo…creo que sería un buen partido para el joven Henji hahaha– Akane al escuchar todo lo que ella no era, de rabia rompió los palillos que estaba usando enterrándolos en la mesa.

"Tonto Ranma, qué pretendes!?" - pensaba Akane y sin darse cuenta que estaba de pie observando directamente a la peliroja. En eso Henji la ve atónito "se ve linda cuando se enoja" pensó para sí el muchacho.

-Hahahaha! Al parecer mi futura nuera está celosa! – celebraba Karasu la escena que ambas chicas tenían en la mesa y al unísono Ranko y Akane respondieron un fuerte no.

En ello ingresa P-Chan saltando de las ropas de Ranko para llegar a los brazos de Akane.

-P-chan! Qué haces tú acá? – preguntó la menor de las Tendo abrazando a su pequeña mascota.

-Y ese animalito tan lindo? – Henji acercó su mano para acariciarlo, pero sólo recibió un tarascón del cerdo.

-Dis...disculpa Karasu-san, él nunca se comporta así – Akane observaba extrañada a su cerdito amigo para luego darle unas miradas de rabia a Ranko, quién aún se encontraba sentada en las piernas del padre de Henji.

El alborotado desayuno había terminado. Karasu le pidió a su hijo que lo acompañara a la oficina para conversar respecto los negocios del dojo, ambos se levantaron del lugar.

-Querida Akane, en unos minutos iremos a ver las clases a nuestro gimnasio para que nos acompañes, me interesa también tu opinión respecto al negocio familiar – dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba junto a su hijo dejando a la muchacha sola en el comedor. En ello siente que alguien la toma del brazo fuertemente.

-Vámonos – Era Ranko quien decidida tomó a su prometida para sacarla de allí.

-Qué pretendes Ranma? Acaso crees que puedes venir así nada más? – Sermoneaba Akane a la joven de cabellos rojos zafándose de su brazo y levantándose para ir a su habitación.

-Qué terca eres Akane, por qué insistes en quedarte?– Ranko seguía los pasos de la muchacha hasta que finalmente ambas ingresaron a su pieza.

-No esoty acá en contra de mi voluntad Ranma – Akane estaba decidida en que no era el mejor momento para conversar con él y resolver sus problemas.

-Claaaro, te encantaría quedarte en este lugar no? Con sirvientes, un dojo enorme y un hombre que parece mujer! – gritó Ranko al sentir el rechazo de su prometida.

-Mira quién habla! – respondió Akane. Tras su discusión ambas soltaron un suspiro quedándose en silencio siendo solamente observadas por P-Chan. Era difícil para las dos asumir su terquedad y ninguna era buena para mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Akane… es peligroso para ti estar acá. No los conoces. –Ranko trataba de hacerle entender a la joven peliazul de su error.

-Tampoco te conocía a ti antes de que comenzaras a vivir en nuestra casa- Refutó, sin duda Akane le ganaba en orgullo.

-Eres tan testaruda! Sabes qué significa que estés acá? Boba? – Ranko se acercó a su prometida para verla a los ojos "Si Akane decide dejarme, tengo que escucharlo de su propia boca"

-No sé a qué te refieres…- respondió la menor de las Tendo, para algunas cosas Akane era realmente lenta.

-Vas a casarte con él Akane! Y yo…- Ranko tomó de los hombros a su prometida para ver si lograba entenderla, pero su conversación fue interrumpida al notar que Henji ingresaba a la pieza de la muchacha.

Ranko se quedó al lado de Akane y la tomó fuertemente de la mano. "Ranma qué pretendes? " Se preguntaba la peliazul tratando de ocultar sus manos de la vista de Henji quien se acercó a ambas.

-Señorita Akane vengo a buscarla para que vayamos con mi padre – En ello Henji pudo observar como ambas muchachas tenían las manos sujetadas, extrañado se dirigió a Ranko.

-También estaba acá señorita, muchas gracias por ayudar a Akane durante el desayuno – Los ojos de enojo de Ranko se posaron en la mirada del joven Karasu, quién no lograba entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. En ello vio como Akane logró soltar su mano de la de ella, aproximándose.

-La señorita ya se iba… – Respondió Akane, bajando su rostro y alejándose de su habitación. Henji le dio una pequeña reverencia a la joven para acompañar a la muchacha peliazul, pero fue detenido por la joven de cabellos de fuego.

-Espera, quiero conversar contigo sobre Akane –Dijo la muchacha peliroja. Henji no entendía ¿Es que acaso se conocían de antes?

-Debes ser muy cercana a ella, ya me parecía extraño su comportamiento de hoy en la mañana. Vuelvo enseguida- Henji corrió para encontrarse a su padre y a Akane, quienes ya estaban dentro del auto para dirigirse al gimnasio de combate. Se acercó a la ventanilla para darles la noticia.

-Lo siento no podré acompañarlos en esta ocasión, tengo un asunto importante que atender. Le estaré esperando señorita Akane, hay algo que quiero mostrarte – Henji sonrío dejando a su prometida y a Karasu en el auto.

-Te entiendo, preocúpate de dejar todo en orden para que no pierdas más tiempo, recuerda que tu compromiso con Akane es lo más importante en estos momentos–su padre se despidió de él cerrando la ventana rápidamente. Un mal presentimiento pasó por la mente de la muchacha, esperando que Ranma no haya tenido que ver con su decisión.

Henji abrió las puertas de la habitación una vez más, pero frente a él ya no estaba la chica peliroja, sino que un hombre de pelo azabache, lo reconoció enseguida. Era el prometido de la muchacha, pero no entendía cómo era posible que fueran la misma persona.

-Dime, quién eres realmente? – Preguntó con seriedad Henji al ver a Ranma ante él.

-Es una larga historia que no me interesa que sepas. Vengo acá por una sola razón, Akane no se casará contigo – las palabras de del joven eran decididas, no permitiría que lo alejarán de ella. Empuñó sus manos esperando una respuesta de su nuevo contrincante.

-Ya veo…disculpa, pero no podemos conversar acá, vamos a fuera –Henji lo invitó al patio exterior, de desatarse una pelea, no quería que llegara a oídos de su padre, sino lo lamentarían los dos. Ranma escéptico y con una media sonrisa, saltó por la ventana en dirección al jardín.

-Vaya modales…-Comentó el herededo del dojo Karasu con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Akane iba junto a Tengu Karasu en el auto llegando al gimnasio de su propiedad. El lugar era increíble, con 3 salones de entrenamiento y estudiantes que recorrían el lugar. La joven Tendo estaba emocionada, era como ver su sueño verse realidad. En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz fuerte del hombre.

-Querida Akane, acompáñame – El hombre le abrió la puerta del auto a la muchacha, tomando su mano con delicadeza.

Ya dentro en uno de los salones, Akane observaba como 3 hombres impartían clase a un grupo de 17 estudiantes, todos muy coordinados y dando todo en el entrenamiento. La joven peliazul grito de emoción.

-Esto es increíble! – dijo entusiasmada, aplaudiendo por inercia.

-Te gusta Akane? Si realmente lo quieres, puede ser todo tuyo – las palabras del hombre irrumpieron en el corazón de la joven, sin quitar la vista del frente el señor Karasu continuo platicando.

-Sabes? Tu madre siempre fue muy especial para mí. Fuimos amigos de infancia y siempre estuvo a mi lado. En muchas ocasiones me defendió de otros niños que me molestaban. En ese entonces yo era realmente débil… – Akane observaba con ternura al escuchar las palabras del hombre –por ello…me prometí que sería el mejor artista marcial para poder protegerla… pero finalmente no pude hacerlo, perdóname – Karasu miraba con detenimiento el infinito, interrumpido por los gritos de los estudiantes, para luego cerrar sus ojos a modo de disculpa. La joven Tendo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mamá, pero al estar cerca de quienes la conocieron, hace que me sienta cada vez más cerca de ella, muchas gracias – Karasu observó el sincero rostro de la muchacha trayendo a su memoria la sonrisa de su amada. Dándose ánimos tomó de los hombres a la muchacha- Basta de charlas! Quieres practicar conmigo? – Akane asintió con una enorme sonrisa a su petición.

Sin duda el señor Karasu ante los ojos de Akane era una buena persona, pero no podía evitar ver en sus ojos dolor y de cierta forma, sentía culpa de todo lo que había ocurrido. Quería conocerlo más y entender cuál era su verdadera relación con su madre. La joven peliazul tras vestir el karategi se preparó para enfrentar a Karasu.

-Le advierto que no me contendré – dijo segura Akane en posición de pelea.

-Dame con todas tus fuerzas – sonrió entusiasmado el hombre.

La joven peliazul corrió para dar una patada certera al pecho del hombre, quien rápidamente la esquivó sin mayor esfuerzo. Su velocidad era increíble, pero Akane quería ver su verdadero poder. Nuevamente se dirigió para otorgar unos cuantos golpes que no dieron a ningún lado, Karasu fácilmente los esquivaba como si estuviera bailando, su cuerpo parecía ligero a pesar de su notoria musculatura sobrehumana.

Ya tras varios intentos el sudor en la joven Tendo recorría su frente, en ello se dio cuenta de una extraña marca que el hombre tenía en su brazo izquierdo, era un kanji marcado como si fuera una quemadura, al desconcentrarse Akane dio al suelo. Karasu dio vuelta para dar con la muchacha en el piso.

-Te encuentras bien? – preguntaba preocupado ofreciendo su mano para levantarla.

-Es realmente muy ágil –comentó animada la jovencita, secándose el sudor con la manga.

Ambos quedaron sentados en el piso del gimnasio. Akane no dejaba de pensar en la fea cicatriz que el hombre presentaba y sin vergüenza le preguntó.

-Disculpe pero esa marca…- lentamente acercó su mano al brazo del hombre, quien rápidamente al notar que su cicatriz estaba a la visa la tapo con su mano.

-Es un recuerdo del pasado – contestó seriamente el señor Karasu sin ver a los ojos de la joven quien lo observaba intrigada. Su conversación fue interrumpida por uno de los maestros de la clase quienes se acercaron a saludarlos.

* * *

Ya en el patio exterior se encontraban Ranma y Henji. El ambiente era cortante debido a la tensión que existía entre ambos jóvenes. En ello el joven Karasu rompió el silencio mirando directamente a los ojos azules del joven azabache.

-Lamento decirte que no puedo negarme al compromiso impuesto por mi padre – dijo Henji observando detenidamente al prometido de Akane – es mejor que te vayas, si mi padre da cuenta que estás acá estaremos en serios problemas.

-Vengo a llevármela – Ranma debía tratar de controlar su ira ante las palabras del joven con piel de porcelana. Era más alto que él y aunque no se veía más fuerte, sin duda lo era.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo- El joven azabache dio cuenta que ya no la trataba de señorita ¿Acaso su relación había avanzado tanto?

-Quién te crees que eres? Acaso crees que pueden comprar todo con dinero?! – Henji al escuchar esas palabras, quedó atónito, no sabía a qué se refería el muchacho.

-No sé… a qué te refieres –preguntó atemorizado el hijo del poderoso Karasu.

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes bien que tu padre está jugando sucio. A qué no sabías que pagó las deudas del dojo Tendo para ser parte de todo esto? – Ranma mantenía el ceño fruncido, realmente estaba molesto al sentir pisoteado su orgullo. Él sería quién llevaría a la gloria el dojo, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

-Esos son asuntos de mi padre, no puedo impedir que lo haga – Henji se mantenía serio ante la situación y dando una pequeña reverencia le dio la espalda a Ranma. Ante tal gesto el joven se enfureció más.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no podrás retener a Akane! – Un viento frío separó la conversación.

-Ranma…aunque no creas, no tengo intención de formalizar mi unión con ella – Henji era sincero, finalmente el compromiso lo había aceptado por deseo de su padre, pero a él no le interesaba, por el momento.

-Entonces ¿por qué te entrometes? – Preguntó disgustado el joven de trenza acercándose a su rival.

-Es el deseo de mi padre, tú no entiendes lo poderoso que es – Ranma estaba incrédulo, ¿Tanto poder tenía Karasu que le temían de esta manera? Hasta el mismo Happosai se lo había advertido anteriormente.

Henji se dio vuelta a observar al muchacho- Tengo una propuesta para ti – Ranma dio un paso atrás, definitivamente no podía confiar en él – Si no te entrometes en esto, no me casaré con ella. Pero debes dejar que yo maneje esta situación – Ambos jóvenes se miraban con determinación.

-Je! Y crees que confiaré en un sujeto como tú …- dijo Saotome sonriendo irónicamente.

-Es lo último que te queda Saotome, o confías en mi o pierdes tanto el dojo como a Akane – Ranma mordió sus labios de rabia. Las palabras de Henji eran decididas y tenían algo de razón. Sin embargo, le molestaba que tratara a su prometida como un objeto, por lo que se acercó y tomó animalmente de la ropa del sujeto, era hora que el joven Karasu se diera cuenta con quién estaba hablando. Sin embargo sus ánimo de pelea se esfumaron al escuchar que la bestia de Karasu y Akane regresaban.

La muchacha peliazul logró divisar que Henji conversaba con su prometido azabache en el jardín, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ¿Qué sucedería si el señor Karasu notaba que Ranma estaba allí?

-Sucede algo querida Akane? – el hombre comenzó a observar hacia la dirección donde la muchacha miraba a su prometido, la joven se puso nerviosa y trato de desviar la atención de su futuro suegro.

-No, no es nada, por qué no esperamos a Henji-san en el comedor? – Dijo la joven mientras tomaba del brazo a Karasu y daba la última mirada al joven de trenza "Qué sigues haciendo acá…Ranma…"

El joven Saotome a regañadientes finalmente aceptó la oferta de Henji, en realidad no le quedaba de otra y no era una buena idea iniciar una pelea, iba a irse de allí pero sin antes poner sus condiciones al trato.

-Confiaré en ti, pero mañana deben estar en el dojo Tendo a primera ahora. Si llegas a acercarte a ella, yo no responderé por mis actos– Ranma abandonó el lugar de un salto dejando a Henji solo en el jardín.

"Ranma Saotome, sí que eres un tipo testarudo, espero que todo esto no llegue a mayores…el demonio no debe ser despertado"- fatigado, el joven se dirigió para darle la bienvenida a su futura esposa y padre.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! he tenido mucho trabajo, pero continuaré con energía escribiendo ^^ Qué les parece Henji? no creen que es un hombre muy amable? Karasu realmente da miedo...pronto despertará el demonio...**

 **Gracias a sus comentarios y apoyo! aún no sé bien como responder cada uno, pero creánme que leo cada uno, significan mucho para mí. Nos vemos!**


	5. El orgullo quebrado de Ranma parte 1

_(Final capítulo 2)_

 _El joven Saotome a regañadientes finalmente aceptó la oferta de Henji, en realidad no le quedaba de otra, pero sin antes poner sus condiciones al trato._

 _-Confiaré en ti, pero mañana deben estar en el dojo Tendo a primera ahora. Si llegas a acercarte a ella, yo no responderé por mis actos– Ranma abandonó el lugar de un salto dejando a Henji solo en el jardín._

" _Ranma Saotome, sí que eres un tipo testarudo, espero que todo esto no llegue a mayores…el demonio no debe ser despertado"- fatigado, el joven se dirigió para darle la bienvenida a su futura esposa y padre._

 **Capítulo 3: El orgullo quebrado de Ranma (parte 1)**

Akane estaba en el comedor junto a Karasu conversando animadamente, en ello Henji se acerca a la puerta y ve la escena. En su corazón sintió calidez, nunca había visto a su padre reír de ese modo. Cuando estaba la joven peliazul a su lado era tan distinto y el miedo que sentía hacia él desaparecía. Sin embargo, sabía que no duraría por mucho tiempo esa tranquilidad.

Henji ingresó al salón y se sentó al lado de la joven Tendo. Akane lo miró a los ojos con el pecho apretado. Sabía que había visto a Ranma y que conversaron.

-Es…está todo bien? –Preguntó insegura observando el rostro de porcelana del muchacho quien le otorgó una amable sonrisa.

-Por supuesto señorita Akane, todo está bien – respondió el muchacho. La cena transcurrió con normalidad y antes de finalizar, Karasu se dirigió a ambos jóvenes con el semblante serio.

-Mañana se acaba tu estadía con nosotros Akane, realmente me gustaría que te quedarás por siempre – Sonrío el hombre haciendo que la muchacha posara su mirada hacia abajo sonrojándose –En la mañana iremos al dojo Tendo a oficializar su compromiso.

-Com…compromiso? – Dijo la joven peliazul, su semblante rápidamente cambió, sin duda todo esto era un mal entendido. Si bien no le molestaba estar en el dojo Karasu y apreciaba la gentileza de todos, no podía aceptar la propuesta, pero antes de decir palabra alguna fue interrumpida por Henji.

-Por supuesto padre. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Pediré la mano de Akane en matrimonio como corresponde- Henji estaba serio, sus palabras lo eran. Karasu sonrío complacido.

-Es lo menos que un hombre debe hacer – respondió su padre ante las valientes palabras de su único heredero. Akane se encontraba atrapada dentro de una conversación sin sentido para ella ¿Es que a nadie le importaba lo que ella pensara? Se levantó de la mesa para aclarar la situación, impresionando a Karasu por su comportamiento.

-Yo…lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo – La joven no tenía valor para ver al rostro del hombre quien había sido tan sincero con ella. Karasu no dijo palabras, se levantó de la mesa seguido por la mirada de Henji, quien temía a una furiosa reacción de su padre.

-Entiendo…de todas maneras mañana lo conversaremos con Soun. Buenas noches – Karasu se retiró del lugar dejando solo a Henji y a Akane en la habitación.

El joven de pelo castaño tomo de los hombros a Akane – ¿Me puedes acompañar? - Era imposible para la muchacha no ceder ante su gentileza. Tras ellos los siguió P Chan, debía mantenerse alerta por si Akane necesitaba de su ayuda.

* * *

Ranma volvió al dojo, abrió las puertas de par en par del salón comedor y se encontró con la familia Tendo sentados, mirándolo inquisidoramente –¿Qué…qué está ocurriendo aquí? – gritó el muchacho.

-Mmm tienes visitas querido cuñadito, te están esperando arriba en tu habitación – dijo Nabiki mientras se llevaba una galleta a su boca.

-Ranma, si bien Akane quizás tenga un nuevo prometido, hasta que no se resuelva debes mantener tu fidelidad hacia ella – comentaba Soun transformándose en un furioso espíritu.

-¡Así es Ranma! ¡Recuerda que si vas a ser el heredero de la técnica de combate libre Saotome debes ser un hombre de honor! – Anunciaba el panda Saotome apuntando al joven violentamente.

-No sé de qué están hablando todos – Ranma se dirigió a su habitación para saber qué estaba ocurriendo realmente. Abrió despacio la puerta para notar que dentro de ella se encontraban Ukyu y Shampoo en posición de pelea.

-Ahora que Ran-chan ha roto su compromiso con Akane, esto se decidirá entre tú y yo Shampoo- La joven de ojos azules tomaba su espátula gigante para comenzar a atacar a su desafiante rival.

-Ha! Airen decidir por linda Shampoo, quédate fuera de esto – La amazona se abalanzó contra la cocinera iniciando una violenta pelea. En ello el joven Saotome fue escuchado por ambas mientras trataba salir de allí, ambas saltaron para capturarlo antes que escapara.

-Que felicidad Ran Chan, finalmente te libraste de Akane – Ukyu tomaba con fuerza el brazo derecho del joven azabache mientras era empujado hacia el otro lado por la joven de pelo morado.

-Airen y shampoo estar juntos siempre –Shampoo contenta restregaba su femenina figura contra cuerpo del joven azabache.

-JEJE…no, no es lo que ustedes creen – finalmente Ranma logró zafarse de ambas y corrió hacia la ventana para saltar hacia el tejado. Ambas lo siguieron gritando su nombre sin dejarlo respirar. _"Es lo último que faltaba…"_ pensaba el artista marcial saltando rápidamente perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

* * *

En el dojo Karasu la noche se hacía presente en cada rincón, el viento soplaba fuertemente mientras las hojas golpeaban las ventanas del lugar. Henji y Akane se encontraban juntos dentro de una extraña habitación. En ella había todo tipo de esculturas, premios, joyas, pinturas chinas antiguas, libros llenos de polvo, objetos que le pertenecían a Karasu. La joven Tendo no entendía por qué Henji la había traído hasta allí.

El joven de pelo castaño y profundos ojos negros se dirigió a un alto mueble de dónde sacó un antiguo pequeño libro, entregándoselo a Akane en sus manos.

-Antes que digas cualquier cosa, para que puedas entender los sentimientos de mi padre, por favor léelo – Akane tomó el pequeño libro de color azul, para ver que en su interior había una fotografía y cientos de textos escritos, _"Qué significa todo esto…"_ pensaba.

-Ella era tu madre Akane, la muchacha de la fotografía – La joven peliazul no podía creerlo, era igual a ella, tenía su misma sonrisa, llevaba un kimono color verde agua y el pelo tomado. El parecido era indiscutible.

-Pe…pero por qué tiene una foto de mi madre? …-preguntaba asustada a la respuesta. Henji se le acercó y tras un suspiro dio una mirada melancólica.

\- Mi padre estaba ciegamente enamorado de Satori…tu madre Akane – Al escucharlo, la muchacha se llevó sus manos a la boca, tratando de aguantar su agitada respiración.

Ahora entendía todo, el porqué de su gentileza, las miradas de admiración y melancolía que Karasu daba tras conversar sobre su madre- Akane…quiero que entiendas que mi padre no es una mala persona, tomó una muy mala decisión en su vida y se convirtió en lo que es hoy, todo por querer salvarla – la mirada de Henji estaba perdida y avergonzada, tomó las manos de Akane que sostenían el libro –Te lo pido, léelo y entiende… – Henji soltó las manos de la muchacha Tendo y se dirigió a la salida de la sala.

Akane estaba en shock, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con el libro abierto en sus manos comenzó a leer cada palabra que había en él. Luego que Henji se retiró del lugar, P –Chan logró escabullirse para acercarse a la muchacha Tendo, subiéndose a sus faldas.

En cada párrafo había una fecha escrita en ella y en todos hablaba sobre su madre.

24 de Junio de 1932  
" _Hoy me reencontré con Satori en la escuela, ella va un grado bajo el mío. Como siempre estaba viendo los caracoles avanzar en el patio. Se reía con ellos al verlos caminar"._

28 de Julio de 1932  
" _Satori está enferma, sus padres me pidieron que guardara el secreto. Es incurable. La noticia golpea mi corazón. No soy lo suficiente para ella, no puedo ayudarla"._

03 de agosto 1932  
" _Llegó un nuevo alumno a la escuela, su nombre es Soun Tendo. Es compañero de Satori y ella le sonrío, como cuando se ríe de los caracoles. Se ve muy fuerte, de seguro es mucho mejor que yo. Los observo desde la ventana mientras escribo estas palabras"_

10 de septiembre 1942  
" _Soun y yo somos parte del equipo de artes marciales de la escuela, he encontrado un buen amigo en él. Al parecer no tiene sentimientos por Satori. Eso me tranquiliza, hoy le abriré mi corazón"._

18 enero 1943  
" _Aun no soy capaz de hablar con ella. Pero antes de iniciar nuestro viaje a China con el maestro Happosai, tengo que tener valor para decirle lo que siento"_

 _19 enero 1943  
_ " _Satori cayó al hospital. Su enfermedad avanza sin detenerse…me siento culpable, quiero ayudarla, pero no sé cómo…tengo que ser más fuerte para poder protegerla, nadie más podrá hacerlo, solo yo, YO SERÉ EL UNICO QUE LA HAGA FELIZ"_

 _24 enero 1943.  
_ " _Aun no despierta de su sueño. Soun prometió que cuidaría de ella hasta mi regreso, debo marcharme a China con el maestro y encontrar la cura a su enfermedad. Debo ir y ser más fuerte que nunca. Espérame Satori, haré que sonrías una vez más"._

Akane lloraba mientras leía los mensajes de Karasu, su amor era inmenso e incontrolable, mucho más de lo que ella podía imaginar. Fue a la siguiente página, pero dio cuenta que faltaban hojas al cuaderno, llegó a la última y había 3 extractos en ella con algunas fechas borrosas.

3 de septiembre 1955  
" _No sé cuánto tiempo llevo en este lugar, cada vez es más oscuro y el demonio comienza a apoderarse de mi mente y cuerpo. No sé si al despertar vuelva a hacer el mismo…Satori pronto tendré lo que necesitas, por favor resiste"._

24 marzo 1958  
" _La marca se hace cada vez más pesada…mi fuerza se apodera de mi cuerpo y no puedo controlar mis impulsos. Por esto…he sacrificado todo…"_

2 mayo 1964  
" _Satori ya no está en este mundo… ¡¿Por qué no me llevaste a mí en vez de ella?! ¡¿Por qué?! …Soun no fue capaz de protegerla, solo yo podía hacerlo..."_

La menor de las Tendo cerró el libro marcando sus lágrimas en él, P-chan le asomaba su hocico haciéndole cariño. La muchacha salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Henji en el pasillo.

-Él dio su vida por Satori, nunca la olvidó Akane…por favor ayúdalo – El muchacho apoyo su frente en el hombro de la muchacha dejando impactado al cerdo que estaba en sus brazos.

-Lo, lo siento Henji pero yo no puedo vivir por mi madre –Akane posaba su mirada en el vacío.

-Entiendo… – el joven se apartó de la muchacha y la miro detenidamente – no pido que accedas a este compromiso. Como le dije a tu prometido, no tengo intención de casarme contigo, no me interpondré entre ustedes, pero deja que pase un poco más de tiempo antes de romper todo – Akane al escuchar lo su corazón se aceleró.

¿Qué..que fue lo conversaron con Ranma? – Henji la miro a los ojos, sus cuerpos seguían cercanos y podía sentir la ansiedad de la menor de los Tendo.

-Él confió en mi palabra, le prometí que no sucedería nada entre nosotros…siempre y cuando le sigamos el juego a mi padre, hasta que pueda resolver el conflicto y alejarnos para siempre – Al oír sus palabras Akane sintió esperanzas ¿Era verdad que Ranma había bajado su orgullo por ella? Henji dio la vuelta, pero antes de seguir caminando por el pasillo, dio vuelta y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dio aún más esperanzas a la joven peliazul.

-Saotome es un hombre obstinado, pero respeto sus sentimientos por ti Akane- La silueta del joven desapareció en el pasillo, mientras que la muchacha sentía que su corazón ya no estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los débiles rayos del sol iluminaban cada habitación del dojo. Ranma se encontraba atrapado entre los brazos de Shampoo y Ukyu quienes no lo dejaron durante toda la noche descansar. El sueño le ganó y cayó casi inconsciente entre las dos muchachas.

En la entrada del dojo se encontraba el auto de Henji, quién ayudaba a bajar a Akane. Kasumi se les acercó a darles la bienvenida con una amable sonrisa, el joven de pelo castaño hizo una leve reverencia al ver al señor Tendo junto al señor Saotome.

Finalmente, todos ingresaron adentro para sentarse y compartir el desayuno. Como lo había prometido a Ranma, Henji llevó a Akane apenas aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol. La menor de las Tendo estaba feliz de estar vuelta en su humilde hogar, dejó a su invitado en el comedor junto a su familia y fue directamente a su pieza.

De un saltó llegó a su cama para cerrar los ojos y pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Si bien, sentía lástima por el amor tan profundo y no correspondido de Karasu y agradecía haber amado tanto a su madre, no podía ceder a su petición. En ello, decide levantarse y dirigirse a la pieza de su prometido, le parecía extraño no verlo rondando en el dojo ni escuchar desde su habitación su entrenamiento matutito.

En ello abre las puertas corredizas de la habitación de los Saotome para encontrar una escena fatal, llenándose de ira grita y golpea a su Ranma, siendo saludada simpáticamente por ambas rivales. Shampoo y Ukyu estaban casi desnudas y entre ambas se encontraba inconsciente Ranma.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Salgo unos días y te sientes con el derecho de faltarme el respeto en mi propia casa! – Ranma se acariciaba el rostro donde había recibido el puñetazo de su femenina prometida.

-No sé por qué me golpeas! Estaba durmiendo…-en ello ve a dos jovencitas ligeras de ropa abrazándolo. -No…no es lo que crees Akane, yo no estaba con ellas! ¡Te lo juro! – Ranma trataba de salir como fuera de los brazos de las muchachas quienes se sentían contentas de lo que habían logrado.

-Oh…vamos Ran-chan no seas tímido, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien – respondía Ukyu a las quejas del joven azabache.

-Shampoo muy contenta por ser amada por Airen – la amazona estaba completamente sonrojada, pero realizada al ver el odio y fuego que desprendía el cuerpo de Akane.

\- ¡Esta bien, me da igual todo esto – Akane sentía tanta rabia que lo más fácil era que Ranma no supiera que realmente le importaba – de todas maneras, nuestro compromiso está roto…HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! - golpeando las puertas la joven peliazul se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió al dojo, era el único lugar donde podía relajarse.

-Akane eres una tonta! – gritaba explosivamente Ranma desde la habitación. Tras ello se separó de ambas jovencitas –¿Creo que es hora de bajar a comer no creen? –Saotome era un cobarde a la hora de enfrentarlas, tenía miedo de hacerlas sufrir, no aguantaba el rechazo de ninguna ni menos verlas llorar. Por ello era sumamente condescendiente con ellas, incluso más que con su propia prometida marimacho. Ambas jovencitas asintieron prometiendo que volverían con deliciosa sopa y okonomiyakis para toda la familia, dando inicio a una nueva competencia entre ellas. Ya solo en la habitación dejo salir un suspiro profundo, otra vez más Akane se molestaba con él, pero su corazón se encontraba tranquilo de saber que la joven peliazul estaba en su casa.

Dando golpes al vacío, Akane se dejaba llevar por la furia impulsada por los celos al ver a Ranma junto a ellas. No podía creer que las palabras que le dijo Henji sobre los sentimientos de Ranma fueran verdad. _"Ranma Saotome, eres un mentiroso, pervertido, traidor"_ – dio un último golpe, rompiendo la pared del salón y consiguiendo que su mano derecha sangrara un poco por el golpe directo. Cayendo al piso, sintió como alguien se le acercaba. Era Henji, quien estaba preocupado al ver sangre caer de su mano.

-¿Estás bien? Deja curarte esa herida Akane – la gentileza de Henji la envolvía y rápidamente dejaba de pensar en la ira que Ranma le provocaba.

-Gra…gracias Henji-san – Primera vez que Akane le decía por su nombre, logrando que el joven sonriera satisfactorio.

-Ahora entiendo un poco a mi padre sabes? – Henji tomó la pequeña mano de la joven Tendo envolviéndola con una gaza.

Sin darse cuenta Nabiki, Soun, Genma y Kasumi los observaban. De los ojos de Soun caían lágrimas.

-Oh…mi pequeña Akane, al parecer realmente le gusta Henji, pobre Ranma… – Soun era consolado por su gran amigo Genma.

-No se preocupe señor Tendo, mi hijo puede casarse con otra de sus hermosas hijas, él estará bien – Saotome estaba decidido en que se quedaría viviendo en el dojo fuera como fuera. En ello a Ranma acercándoseles.

\- ¿Qué están mirando todos? – Dijo el joven azabache con cara de curioso.

-Será mejor que no veas cuñadito – respondió Nabiki, mientras sostenía su cámara filmadora.

-Al parecer Ranma, Akane se lleva sorpresivamente bien con Henji – comento Kasumi tan calmada como siempre.

El joven no podía creer lo que veía, ese bobo estaba sosteniendo la mano de su prometida, rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho. Sin embargo, no le interesó, no caería en el juego, más bien quería saber si Henji sería capaz de vencerle en un combate.

-Hem! Veo que se cuidan muy bien entre ustedes – pronunció Soatome mientras entraba a la sala de entrenamientos.

-No malinterpretes Saotome, solo estaba ayudándola – Henji arqueo su ceja al ver como el muchacho se colocaba en modo de pelea.

-Siempre he estado curioso como es el estilo del dojo Karasu – Ranma estaba esperando la reacción de Henji, quien poco a poco se sacó su camisa y se la entregó a la menor de las Tendo.

-Disculpa Akane, sosténmela – la muchacha peliazul estaba molesta por el infantil comportamiento de su prometido.

-Basta Ranma, no tiene por qué probarte nada – en ello fue interrumpida con Nabiki, tapándole la boca a su hermana. Cogió un micrófono y alzo la voz.

-Quién gane este combate tendrá a la jovencita a Akane! Por favor cumplan las normas del dojo y cuiden el lugar, no queremos gastar dinero en reparaciones – Henji río para sí, era un hombre de palabra y aunque ganara, que era lo más probable, no podría hacer algo en contra de los deseos de Akane.

-Nabiki qué estás diciendo! –replicaba la joven peliazul, observando detenidamente a su hermana mayor. Nabiki sabía que al estar en juego Akane, Ranma se tomaría mucho más en serio la pelea.

-Vamos Henji! ¡Es hora de comenzar! – Ranma dio un enorme saltó sorprendiendo al joven Karasu de frente. El rival de ojos negros sin embargo pudo esquivar el golpe que iba directo a su rostro, rosando sus mejillas uno con el otro. Henji giró sin que Ranma lo pudiera ver. Saotome trataba de seguir el paso veloz del muchacho, pero algo había que lo hacía ser lento. Como si los movimientos de Henji lo atrajesen hacia él, una corriente invisible y sumamente fuerte. "Es como el dragón volador…no, esta técnica es distinta", Ranma se alejó de la espiral que estaba creando Henji saltando hacia el techo de la sala, mientras que el joven de pelo castaño daba ligeros pasos en su misma posición.

-Si ya viste el nivel al que estoy, puedo detenerme sin problemas – Henji observaba a lo lejos el rostro de Akane quien solo tenía ojos para su terco prometido.

-Ha! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta lo qué tratas de hacer? – Una de las más grandes habilidades del joven Saotome era entender la técnica que estaba realizando el adversario y encontrar su punto débil. El joven de trenza corrió una vez más hacia Henji, quién volvió a realizar los mismos pasos. Ranma en esta ocasión comenzó a copiar los pasos del heredero Karasu, como si fuera un espejo.

-Realmente eres hábil Saotome – Henji estaba emocionado, hace bastante tiempo que no vivía una batalla de forma tan libre sin la presión constante de los ojos de su padre. Realmente estaba disfrutando y liberó su poder de lucha, aumentando de esta forma la energía del dragón volador que estaba formando Ranma.

-Y no es todo lo que tengo – Ahora era el joven azabache era quien atraía al joven hacía el punto final de la espiral del dragón volador, quedaban pocos pasos para concluir su técnica y dar el golpe final. Sin embargo, al momento en que Ranma levantó su brazo hacia el cielo, Henji dio dos saltos veloces y golpeo al joven Saotome en su pecho y espalda, cayendo fugazmente al piso. Había detenido la pelea.

Soun y Genma estaban sorprendidos. Akane esperaba ansiosa que Ranma se levantara del suelo gritando su nombre.

-Al parecer hemos perdido a Akane – dijo Nabiki levantando sus hombros y bajando el micrófono. Ranma estaba sin conocimiento en el piso, con la vista nublada, como si su corazón estuviera detenido. Al ver que el joven azabache no tenía reacción alguna, Akane corrió a ayudarlo.

-Qué…qué le hiciste Henji!- le gritó.

-Akane, no te preocupes solo está dormido – Henji presionó ambos puntos nuevamente en el cuerpo del muchacho, quien recuperó sus sentidos, tosiendo fuertemente – Ya está mejor, quiero que sepan que no tengo intenciones de volver a luchar contra él – Henji se acercó a su adversario y le dio la mano para levantarlo, pero fue rechazada por el muchacho de trenza –Entiendo cómo te sientes Ranma, sé que es sentirse invalidado.

La muchacha peliazul sostenía en sus brazos a Ranma, mientras Henji estaba parado al lado de ambos observando directamente a los ojos azules furiosos de Saotome. En ello escuchan unos aplausos que provienen de la entrada del salón. Esas pisadas fuertes y marcadas no podían ser más que las de Karasu.

-Lo siento Saotome, pero sin duda mi hijo es mucho más hábil que el tuyo – Hizo ingreso al dojo para acercarse a saludar a su viejo amigo Soun y dar una reverencia a las hermosas hermanas Tendo.

\- Ka…karasu, es un gusto tenerte con nosotros- respondió intimidado Tendo al ver el gigante cuerpo de su amigo – en qué podemos ayudarte? –preguntó incrédulo mirando a Saotome de reojo.

-Vengo a cerrar una conversación pendiente, sobre Akane, amigo –Karasu dirigió su vista a la hija menor de Satori, su gran amor, para luego fruncir el ceño al ver como la muchacha se preocupaba del joven de trenza.

-Iré a preparar unas tazas de té padre, por favor vayamos al salón- Kasumi quería desviar la atención del hombre atrayéndolo a un lugar más cómodo.

-Por supuesto Kasumi, buena idea – Soun fue seguido por Saotome y Karasu, alejándose de la sala de entrenamiento. Al verlo partir, Ranma comenzó a levantarse.

-Al parecer, tu palabra de hombre vale una mier** Henji – Dijo el artista marcial alejándose de los brazos de su prometida, odiaba que lo viera débil. El hijo de Karasu no entendía a lo que se refería –Dijiste que no tenías intención en casarte con Akane, pero veo que no has hecho nada para impedirlo- Nabiki escuchaba a los tres conversar desde la esquina de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Las cosas no son tan simples Saotome. Mantendré mi promesa, pero primero debes cumplir en quedarte fuera de todo esto, mi padre no debe enterarse que yo no tengo una relación con Akane– El semblante de Henji era serio, la joven peliazul nunca lo había visto con esa mirada, llegaba a darle escalofríos.

-Ranma…debemos confiar en él – Akane no quería dañar las esperanzas de Karasu, tras saber el dolor que sentía en su corazón, menos que Ranma se enfrentara una vez más a Henji y ¿Si Karasu era mucho más fuerte?

-Ja! Yo creo que llegas a disfrutar de todo esto Akane – Ranma estaba furioso al sentir como su prometida apoyaba más a su rival que a él. En eso y para detener la pelea se acerca Nabiki.

-Así que quieren esconder su relación verdadera del padre de Karasu. Pues bien, les ayudaré, luego verán como me lo devuelven. Ranma Saotome – Nabiki se dirigió a su cuñadito con mirada pícara- te acepto como mi prometido.

Al escuchar esas palabras Akane y Ranma cayeron de espaldas ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Nabiki ante todo esto? Aunque no había mejor solución, al hacerse pasar como prometida oficial de Ranma, Karasu no dudaría de la verdadera intención de Henji al estar con Akane, quien vería la forma de enfrentársele y finalmente sacarle la idea de su padre sobre el compromiso.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho el atraso, odio no haber podido publicar antes, estaba en un viaje y no tenía Internet. Muchas gracias a todos quienes han escrito, de verdad me encantan sus reviews! Prometo sacar el próximo capítulo mañana ^^**


	6. El orgullo quebrado de Ranma parte 2

**Capítulo 3: El orgullo quebrado de Ranma (parte 2)**

Los cuatro jóvenes subieron sin ser vistos a la habitación de Akane para planear lo que se vendría. Nabiki se encontraba sentada en la cama de su hermana, Ranma en el suelo, la joven peliazul al lado de su prometido curándole las heridas que tenía y Henji en la entrada de la habitación.

-Vamos Henji puedes entrar- Akane lo invitó gentilmente a que ingresara, pero el muchacho estaba absorto en ver cada detalle de la habitación. Observó las flores colgando de la pared, el poster, las fotografías que tenía y al ver su cama hizo que se sonrojara. En sus veinte años de edad era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de una mujer.

-Hey! No sé qué estarás pensando, pero apúrate que no tenemos todo el día- respondió el joven azabache mientras Akane le limpiaba las marcas que obtuvo tras el combate.

-Ranma no lo trates así! Es obvio que no se siente cómodo estando acá, él no es como tú – dijo la joven de ojos avellanas mientras presionaba una herida haciendo que Saotome lanzara un pequeño gritó de dolor.

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres?!...Ouch! Con más cuidado Akane… – exclamó Ranma mientras su prometida lo cuidaba. A pesar de lo bruta que era, disfrutaba ver como la menor de las Tendo lo atendía y se preocupaba de él como si fuera un niño, soltando una pequeña sonrisa. Henji los observaba y veía el cariño silencioso que se tenían. Un poco celoso al verlos, dio las gracias e ingresó.

-No entiendo por qué debes llevar las cosas al extremo Ranma – anunció Akane, la muchacha se sorprendió de la fuerza del joven Karasu al ver con detenimiento cada golpe que había recibido su prometido.

-Bah! Es asunto mío con quién peleo – respondió el joven ojos azules dando una mirada fulminante a Henji. En ello la discusión se vio frenada por Nabiki.

-Vale…vale, ya tranquilos muchachos. Para que el señor Karasu no se dé cuenta del plan debemos ser lo más creíbles posibles. Al bajar Ranma y yo actuaremos como enamorados y Akane y Henji también. No hay que levantar sospechas – Nabiki cruzaba sus piernas mientras levantaba su dedo índice señalando a cada uno –es la única manera de que el padre de Henji se quede tranquilo.

\- ¿¡E…enamorados!?- vociferó Ranma sonrojado. Se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de la hermana de su prometida, si bien ya habían pasado por algo en el pasado, nunca se sintió muy cómodo al tenerla tan cerca. Akane lo agarró de la trenza para que bajara el volumen de la voz.

-No es necesario que estés tan animado – sus celos eran incontrolables.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda señorita Nabiki, yo…realmente lamento todo esto –Henji dio una reverencia a la joven Tendo.

-Vaya, tu actitud sí que es interesante Henji, lo que no entiendo es por qué tanta fijación con Akane… ¿Hay algo que no nos han dicho? –Sin duda Nabiki era la más perspicaz de todo el clan Tendo y sabía que no le estaban contando la verdad.

-Verás Nabiki…el señor Karasu conoció a nuestra madre cuando eran jóvenes y…-Akane fue interrumpida por Henji quién continuó la historia.

-Mi padre estaba enamorada de Satori-san – al escucharlo Nabiki no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Quieres decir que todo esto es solo para darle el gusto a tu padre y cumplir con su sueño de estar familiarizado con una de las hijas de su antiguo amor? Es realmente enfermo – Ranma se sentía intranquilo al escuchar la historia, no quería que Akane se viera relacionada con ninguna de ellos.

-Ranma no seas grosero! El señor Karasu fue muy bueno con mamá, al saber que estaba enferma…fue a China a buscar el remedio para curarla, pero por alguna razón, nunca se volvieron a encontrar…- Akane estaba apenada por todo lo ocurrido, aunque no fuera parte del pasado, su corazón se sentía acongojado al saber de los verdaderos sentimientos de Karasu tras leer parte de su diario.

-Lo que no entiendo, ¿Nuestro padre sabe de todo esto? – Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de Kasumi.

-Chicos la cena está servida, bajen por favor – al escucharla, los jóvenes se pusieron de pie y prontamente Nabiki tomó uno de los brazos de Ranma acercándosele. La ira de Akane subió a su cabeza al ver como el joven Saotome se sonrojaba.

-Pues manos a la obra chicos. Recuerden que la factura llegará después – guiñando un ojo comenzó a bajar la escalera junto al joven azabache, seguida por una enojada Akane quien caminaba al lado de Henji.

Ya en el salón estaba sentado Karasu, Soun, Genma y Kasumi quien llevaba los platos a la mesa. En ello Nabiki y Ranma ingresan al salón.

-Mi querido Ranma, ¿cómo fue qué te dañaron tanto? – Nabiki acariciaba el rostro de su cuñado mientras que el joven de trenza solo asentía sonrojado. Al verlo Soun y Genma se cayeron de la impresión.

-Nabiki, Ranma ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – El dueño del dojo Tendo estaba incrédulo, hace unos minutos veía como Ranma se enfrentaba a Henji por su hija menor y ahora estaba al lado de su otra hija.

-Pero padre, qué dices, tú sabes que como el compromiso de Ranma y Akane está roto, finalmente podemos estar juntos – La muchacha apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven Saotome.

"No sé qué pretende Nabiki, nunca creí que realmente se sentía así. Soy alguien bastante atractivo, sin duda" –Pensaba Ranma mientras trataba de dar vuelta su rostro para ver la reacción de Akane, pero al hacerlo fue golpeado por la muchacha.

-Quítate Ranma – La joven peliazul le dio un gran empujón a su prometido. Si bien había aceptado apoyar la causa, iba más allá de ella el poder ver a Ranma siendo atento o sonrojarse por otra muchacha. Akane iba al lado de Henji a quién invitó a sentar amablemente –Por favor Henji-san siéntate al lado mío – la joven le sonrío haciendo que el rostro del muchacho tomará un leve color rosa.

-Mu…muchas gracias Akane- Al sentarse al lado de ella pudo notar como sus rodillas se rozaban.

\- ¿Oye, no creen que están muy pegados? Acá hay más espacio – presionó el joven azabache notando que Henji disfrutaba de la escena.

-Que tierno eres mi amor, preocupado de mi hermanita – Nabiki comenzó a alimentar al joven Saotome con alegría, mientras Henji y Akane no decían palabra.

-Oh amigo Tendo realmente me alegro que las cosas hayan funcionado de esta forma –Dijo Karasu dándole golpes a la espalda a Soun felicitándolo.

-Cla…claro Tengu, jajaja quién lo hubiera imaginado – Tendo trataba de ocultarse de la situación tras su risa nerviosa.

\- ¡Eso es verdad! Podremos mantener nuestras familias unidas y seguir siendo grandes amigos- Se notaba la alegría de Genma, quién levantó las copas de sake para celebrar.

-Ya no hay nada más que decir, hay que preparar la ceremonia de compromiso formal entre Akane y mi hijo Henji – la sonrisa de Karasu era gigantesca, pero fue desapareciendo al escuchar el grito de Ranma y Akane.

\- ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Ceremonia!? – ambos notaron que gritaron al unísono, voltearon a verse y se sentaron enojados.

-Sé que puede ser repentino querida Akane pero queremos que seas parte de nuestra familia lo más pronto posible –Henji escuchaba las palabras de su padre, mientras veía el rostro de odio en la cara de Ranma. Si no intervenía todo se arruinaría.

-Padre, estuvimos conversando con Akane y creemos que lo mejor es que nos conozcamos mejor, por ello antes de hacerlo oficial me gustaría pasar más tiempo junto a ella –Henji sin permiso tomó la mano de la joven para que sus palabras sonaran aún más serias frente a su padre. Desde la esquina de la habitación Nabiki disfrutaba al ver como Ranma era carcomido por los celos, sabía lo que sentía por su hermana, pero la cobardía para afrontarlo la enojaba, y la mejor forma de desquitarse era hacerlo sufrir.

-Oh…ya veo, realmente te gusta la jovencita Akane, es una buena idea de tu parte – el rostro de Akane no podía sostener los colores rosados de sus mejillas.

-Claro que me gusta padre, imposible no enamorarse de ella –Henji tomó con más fuerza la mano de la joven peliazul dando una pequeña sonrisa. La escena era tan real que Ranma perdió el control golpeando la mesa y pidiendo otro pocillo de arroz.

-Vaya Ranma Chan realmente tienes hambre hoy – dijo Kasumi sorprendida al ver la ansiedad de su cuñado.

-Imposible no sentir hambre con lo deliciosa que es tu comida Kasumi – Sonrío Ranma a modo de reproche.

De un momento a otro se sintió un estruendo en el salón, como si dos fieras cruzaran los pasillos del dojo. El olor a fideos chinos y pan japonés se apoderó del lugar.

-Ran-chan! ¡Ya llegué! - gritó Ukyu sosteniendo la ofrenda e irrumpiendo la comida. En seguida se abrió paso la mujer de cabellos morados en la multitud para quedar al lado de su amado Airen.

-Nihao Ranma! ¿Extrañaste a shampoo? – el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Akane tomaba su cabeza maldiciendo que las "prometidas" de Ranma hayan aparecido, esto complicaría aún más las cosas y tampoco quería que supieran de su nuevo novio, sino el camino para ellas estaría despejado.

-Lo siento muchachas, pero Ranma hoy es mi prometido – dijo Nabiki tomando la mano del joven azabache – él es mi novio y no podrán hacer nada al respecto.

-Hey, cálmense todas, por qué tienen que andar diciendo por mí! – gritó Ranma ante la inminente pelea que estaban a punto de iniciar, sin embargo, Karasu irrumpió el escándalo.

-Al parecer Ranma Saotome no se toma las relaciones de forma seria. ¿Tener tres prometidas? Me alegro que haya terminado su compromiso con Akane, ella merece algo mejor ¿No, señor Tendo? – Karasu dio una sonrisa y fijó su mirada en Soun Tendo.

-Bueno, es que Ranma es un hombre muy apuesto igual a su padre- terminó la frase Genma Saotome con orgullo, inflando el pecho.

-Qué dices…- Las palabras de Karasu irrumpieron en el joven Saotome, golpeando la mesa con sus manos y viéndolo con amenaza.

-Muchas gracias por traer estos deliciosos platillos muchachas- pronunciaba Kasumi con total calma. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que la cena fuera un circo por la intromisión de las pseudo prometidas.

"Así que ese joven es el nuevo prometido de Akane, si ellos están juntos nada separará a Arien de Shampoo"- pensó la amazona acercándose a la nueva pareja – ¡Así que tú eres el nuevo novio de Akane, se ven tan bien juntos! – Shampoo tomaba las manos de ambos y sonreía con felicidad, a lo que la joven peliazul sabía que era una total farsa.

Por el otro costado se asomó Ukyu quien le siguió el juego a su rival- Oh, por favor cuida muy bien de Akane, ella se merece todo – la joven de pelo castaño se limpiaba las lágrimas de emoción.

-Hey basta chicas…no deben hacer tanto escándalo…- Akane apretó fuertemente los palillos llegando a quebrarlos.

-Por...por supuesto, muchas gracias a ambas- respondía gentilmente Henji logrando que las dos jovencitas se sonrojaran. "Es realmente apuesto…" pensaron en conjunto.

* * *

Finalmente, la comida había finalizado, Soun, junto a Karasu, y Genma se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento a jugar unas partidas de Go, mientras que Nabiki, Shampoo y Ukyu subieron a su habitación para resolver los asuntos que tenían pendiente respecto al noviazgo con el joven azabache. Sin dudar, la negociante Nabiki ya había aprovechado la situación y ofreció a Ranma como relación compartida y le pagarían diariamente por compartir con él. Sin duda era el mejor negocio que había hecho.

Desde la esquina del salón, Ranma se encontraba tirado en el piso viendo como Henji ayudaba a Akane y a Kasumi a recoger los restos de la cena. En silencio notaba como Akane le regalaba fácilmente sonrisas a su rival, hasta logró ver más de algún acercamiento indebido "Hmm, ese cretino" masculló con rabia mientras ojeaba la revista que tenía en sus manos.

-Muchas gracias Henji por ayudarnos – sonrío Kasumi al colocar las tazas en la lacena.

-No, muchas gracias a ti por la deliciosa comida – Henji estaba totalmente complacido, no recordaba el sabor de la comida hogareña.

-Esto no debe ser nada con lo comparado a tu casa Henji-san – dijo Akane apenada.

-Pa…para nada Akane, esto es mucho mejor – Henji le dio una gran sonrisa a la joven peliazul. El muchacho sentía aquel calor de familia que nunca había conocido, le gustaba estar allí, junto a su prometida y a la familia Tendo.

Al terminar de limpiar, Kasumi le pidió a su hermana menor si podía terminar de ordenar la mesa del comedor, ya que debía ir a realizar algunas compras antes que la tormenta se aproximara. Akane con gusto asintió y fueron al salón donde estaba el joven azabache echado en el piso, observando en silencio lo que ocurría.

-Por supuesto hermana, yo me haré cargo – desde el interior del gimnasio se escuchaban las risas de los tres hombres y el llamado de Karasu a su hijo alertó al joven de pelo castaño.

-Parece que me llaman ¿No te importa si voy un momento? – dijo Henji mientras se sacaba el delantal de cocina, sin tener buenos resultados.

-Deja ayudarte – Akane se acercó al cuerpo del muchacho para desamarrar el nudo que tenía la prenda. La rabia de Ranma ya era incontrolable, al ver a salir a Henji, Ranma tiró lejos lo que leía.

Akane estaba refregando el mesón cuando sintió que Ranma la tomó fuerte de la mano y la llevó nuevamente dentro de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Ranma? ¡¿Por qué estas actuando así?! – preguntó la joven peliazul al ser sostenida fuertemente de la mano de su prometido y tratando de mantener su paso acelerado.

-Dime ¿Qué estabas conversando con él? –Preguntó serio Saotome, el verlos reírse juntos y que Akane le diera una de sus sonrisas, lo hacía enervar de odio.

-No nos reíamos de nada… ¿Estas celoso? –preguntó contenta la peliazul al ver el gesto de Ranma.

-Cla...claro que no! Pero no creas que te ves muy bien sonriéndole a cualquier de esa forma, pareces una mujer fácil, deberías cuidar más de ti – le contestó arrebatadamente el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué dices? Deja de actuar como un niño terco Ranma, ustedes fueron los que decidieron este tonto trato lleno de mentiras- Replicaba la joven Tendo a su prometido azabache.

-Pues si todo esto es mentira, actúas muy bien, hasta parece que te gusta – Dijo Ranma mirando para otro lado para no encontrarse con la mirada de su prometida.

-No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto! – le reprochaba la menor de las Tendo. Ambos se encontraban solos en la cocina, la familia aún seguía en la sala de entrenamiento y un notorio silencio quebró la discusión. Al notar que sus manos seguían tomadas ambos se sonrojaron y el joven Saotome no dudo en acercarse un poco más a Akane.

-No me gusta que estés cerca de él, no confío – Al escuchar el tono serio con el que le hablaba, Akane sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

-No…no te preocupes por mí… – respondió la joven aún más cerca del rostro de su prometido. Sentía como esos grandes ojos azules la capturaban e hipnotizaban.

-Cómo quieres que no lo haga…Akane…yo…todo este tiempo…-finalmente Ranma tenía el valor para decir sus sentimientos reales a la muchacha, aunque sus palabras salían poco a poco de su boca. En ello Henji regresa a la cocina, ya que se había acabado el sake que estaban bebiendo.

-Les recuerdo que, si quieren mantenerse juntos, deben pasar desapercibidos – Mencionaba el joven Karasu interrumpiendo la clara escena de celos de Saotome. Ambos se separaron inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ni siquiera podemos conversar tranquilos? Ya estoy harto, vamos Akane – Ranma tomó fuertemente de la mano de la joven Tendo para irse de allí, tenía que sacarse el peso que tanto tiempo guardaba dentro de él. Akane lo siguió sin decir nada. Pero antes que pudieran avanzar más, Henji tomó de la otra mano de la muchacha.

-Deberías pensar bien lo que puedes provocar Saotome… – Ranma al ver que el muchacho le sostenía la mano a su marimacho no pudo evitar enojarse, pero antes que pudiera actuar fue interrumpido por la joven peliazul.

-Qué es lo que les ocurre con ustedes dos! – tratando de soltarse de ambos se dio cuenta que la escena era observada por todo el clan Tendo, el papá de Ranma, Ukyu, Shampoo y Karasu. Su plan había fallado, habían sido descubiertos en la mentira. Los ojos de Akane se posaron en los de su hermana Nabiki, quien movía su cabeza a modo de resignación.

Una gran pausa e incómodo silencio paralizó a Henji, al ver los ojos fuego de su padre posándose en él. Sentía su furia y un escalofrío corrió su espalda. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, ya no quedaba más que hacer, era el momento de aclarar las cosas y asumir la responsabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo que sus labios se abrieron para hablar, Ranma dio un paso al frente, apretando fuertemente la mano de Akane.

-Escúchenme todos, ¡Ella será mi futura esposa! –Ranma tomó levantó sus manos como gesto de pertenencia frente a su familia, prometidas y las nuevas extravagante visitas – y nos casaremos cuando ustedes quieran - La muchacha estaba sorprendida por la actitud inesperada de su prometido, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Qué…qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Henji a Saotome por no mantener el acuerdo que habían hecho. Los celos de Ranma eran incontrolables, era imposible medir cuánto le disgustaba que Henji estuviera cerca de Akane, no podía confiar en él.

-Lo que escuchaste, Akane es mi prometida y seremos los herederos del Dojo Tendo- ante las palabras del joven, el padre de Henji se le acercó al lugar riendo a carcajadas.

-Ranma ...pero ¿qué, qué estás diciendo? – preguntaba Akane, estaba nerviosa sabía que esta escena desataría algo peor, tenía un mal presentimiento. Trataba de soltarle la mano a su prometido, pero por cada movimiento que hacía, Ranma la sujetaba cada vez con más tenacidad.

-¿Qué? No creí que te disgustara tanto la idea – Replicó su prometido. _"No permitiré que te lleven lejos de mi lado_ " pensaba el joven mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano la muchacha peliazul y fijaba la vista en el mounstro que estaba ante sus ojos.

-Esto no fue lo que acordamos, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo… – Replicó Henji acercando su rostro al joven de trenza. No tenían la menor idea con quién se enfrentarían _"eres un estúpido Ranma Saotome"._

-No te preocupes, no tengo miedo de averiguarlo – Respondió agresivamente Ranma.

\- HAHAHA! ¡Eres un insolente! – Karasu se acercó violentamente y saltó hacia Ranma. Tratando de soltar sus manos de las de Akane, empujó al muchacho pasando a llevar también a la más joven de los Tendo, quien cayó a un lado con severos golpes en el cuerpo hacia el patio exterior. El joven Saotome no pudo hacer nada para protegerla, instantáneamente fueron separados uno del otro.

-¡Akane! – gritó Henji, estaba confundido, pero era imposible hacerle frente al poder de su padre, se sentía responsable de lo que estaba ocasionando el demonio. Corriendo se acercó a la muchacha y la apartó de la pelea.

El monstro sostenía a Ranma del cuello, quien seguía inconsciente tras el primer golpe que le dio. A pesar de su gran tamaño, Karasu, no perdía velocidad siendo casi o más veloz que el muchacho. Al escuchar el grito de Akane, Ranma abrió sus ojos y comenzó a actuar. Rápidamente se agarró con las piernas de la cabeza del monstruoso Karasu, apretando su cuello para asfixiarlo, pero no hubo caso, el hombre se reía en su cara.

-Eres como un insecto molesto para mí – Diciendo eso, Karasu tomo con sus dos grandes manos el cuerpo del muchacho remetiendo contra él el piso, tras destrozar el suelo del patio, solo se escuchó el grito de dolor del joven de trenza.

–Déjame Henji! Tengo que ayudar a Ranma- gritaba desconsolada tratando de zafarse de los brazos del joven, Akane no podía dejar de observar como Karasu golpeaba violentamente a su prometido.

–Ya no podemos hacer nada Akane, menos yo… – la mirada de Henji reflejaba el miedo que le tenía a su progenitor.

\- Al parecer esto ya está definido. Muchacho infantil ¿Crees que con tu fuerza serás capaz de llevar a tus espaldas el dojo? Me haces reír, proliferas de un amor que ni siquiera sientes. ¡No mereces estar acá! – Karasu miraba al joven Saotome, quién a duras penas podía ponerse de pie. Una vez más el demonio saltó para dar el golpe final a la pelea, pero fue interrumpido por Shampoo y Ukyu.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi Ran-chan! Eres un demonio… –Gritó Ukyu quien se interponía en la pelea, mientras Shampoo tomaba del brazo, ayudándolo a levantarse – Si quieres destruir a Airen, primero deberás vencernos a nosotras- dijo con seguridad.

-¡Airen, levántate! – Shampoo estaba impactada por el poder del hombre. Primera vez que veían al joven Saotome quedando inconsciente en plena batalla, sin duda era mucho para él y para todos quienes estaba allí.

-Muchachas, tranquilas, no quiero ser grosero con ustedes – Contestó amablemente –Pero deben entender que un joven debe tener buenos modales – Karasu dio la espalda a la pelea, sabía que si continuaba terminaría con el cuerpo del joven Saotome y no quería que eso se interpusiera en sus planes.

El demonio miró al señor Tendo a los ojos – Y bueno amigo, al parecer ya no hay nada que interrumpa la unión de nuestras familias – Soun abrió los ojos, quería detener todo esto, no podía jugar así con la vida de su hija. Lentamente se acercó a Karasu observándolo directamente a los ojos. Sin dudar, su respuesta era un no rotundo, pero fue detenido por Genma quién lo tomó del brazo y movió su cabeza para ambos lados.

\- No es rival para nosotros Tendo – Genma sentía terror, ver a su hijo siendo destruido en menos de 5 minutos por el fiero Karasu, entendía que esta pelea era un desafío demasiado grande. Soun se le quedó mirando, deteniendo el paso.

-Al parecer eso es un sí querido amigo, me alegra que finalmente pienses correctamente que es lo mejor para tus hijas – Karasu se acercó y posó una mano en el hombre de Soun Tendo, quién se sintió destrozado por dentro.

-Es…espera…- del fondo Ranma se reponía lentamente –Esto…no ha termino… – Shampoo y Ukyu trataban de detenerlo para que no lo siguiera lastimando, realmente estaban impactadas por el valor de su querido joven de trenza.

-Airen detente! ¡¿Es que tanto te interesa chica violenta?!- Gritó descontrolada Shampoo. El joven le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la joven china.

-Acá me tienes Karasu! ¡Peleemos! – Ranma estaba decidido en continuar el combate, a pesar de sus heridas casi incurables, el muchacho logró ponerse de pie únicamente gracias a su intocable espíritu. "Si no lo derroto ahora Akane estará en graves problemas…debo continuar" pensaba el joven de trenza mientras se ponía una vez más en posición de pelea.

-Ran…ma –Los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas, no aguantaba verlo malherido y más si no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

\- ¡Hijo! Es que realmente quieres morir? Un artista marcial debe reconocer cuando ha perdido una pelea! – Gritó su padre al escuchar las necias palabras de su hijo.

-Cállate…aún puedo seguir luchando …- Ranma se separó de ambas muchachas quienes le imploraban que se detuviera y se acercó al demonio –Vamos viejo! ¡Acércate! - gritó confiado.

-Además de no tener habilidades en el combate eres un obstinado, si tanto quieres morir…será un placer – Karasu hizo sonar sus nudillos y tan rápido como un rayo, saltó a golpear al joven. Ranma por su lado corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo, no podía dejar que todo terminara de esa forma. A punto de verse enfrentados sus puños, la joven peliazul gritó para detenerlos.

-¡Basta por favor! – Karasu, al escuchar el desgarrador grito de Akane, se detuvo inmediatamente. Ambos la observaron llorando en el piso – Por favor…deténganse – Karasu no podía no dejar de ver a la madre de Akane en ella. Retrocediendo, el hombre se encaminó hacia la joven – Si es lo que pides, perdonaré su vida – El hombre tomó el rostro de la joven delicadamente, mientras que la peliazul abría sus ojos asombrada.

-Por la bondad de la jovencita Akane doy por terminada esta pelea. Henji, vámonos hijo. Señor Tendo estaremos conversando para oficializar el compromiso – Henji miró apenadamente la escena que dejaba atrás, con una reverencia se despidió y siguió a su padre. Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

-Ah, no! Tú no te marchas de acá! – Gritó Ranma mientras corría hacia él, pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar a Soun gritar el nombre de su hija menor. El joven de trenza giró para observar la escena. Akane estaba en los brazos de su padre completamente desmayada. _"No…otra vez no"_ Ranma una vez más sentía miedo y lentamente se acercó a su prometida. Al ver los golpes que tenía en su cuerpo y lo agitada de su respiración, su corazón se apretó.

-Tenemos que llamar al Doctor Tofu urgente –Dijo Nabiki, Kasumi corrió dentro de la casa para pedir ayuda.

* * *

 **Este capítulo fue un poco más largo que los demás, es que debía finalizar con el primer encuentro entre Ranma y Karasu. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, finalmente Nabiki se aprovechó de la situación hahaha Cualquier duda me comentan, estaré muy atenta! Disfruten! ^^**


	7. No quiero perderte parte 1

_FINAL CAPÍTULO 3_

 _\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Tú no te marchas de acá! – Gritó Ranma mientras corría hacia él, pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar a Soun gritar el nombre de su hija menor. El joven de trenza giró para observar la escena. Akane estaba en los brazos de su padre completamente desmayada. "No…otra vez no" Ranma una vez más sentía miedo y lentamente se acercó a su prometida. Al ver los golpes que tenía en su cuerpo y lo agitada de su respiración, su corazón se apretó._

 _-Tenemos que llamar al Doctor Tofu urgente –Dijo Nabiki, Kasumi corrió dentro de la casa para pedir ayuda._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: No quiero perderte Parte 1**

Tras el combate con Karasu ambos jóvenes se encontraban ya descansando en la consulta del Doctor Tofu. Era de madrugada y ningún miembro de la familia había podido dormir de la preocupación. Tendo se sentía un inútil de no haber podido proteger a ambos, refugiado en los brazos de Kasumi, quien en paz trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Padre no es tu culpa lo que está ocurriendo…nadie la tiene- La joven de dulce voz acariciaba los hombros de su progenitor mientras miraba de reojo a Nabiki quien conversaba con el Doctor.

-Dígame Doctor, ¿será necesario que pasen la noche acá? – Nabiki estaba de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta, se sentía molesta por lo que había ocurrido.

-No lo sé…Ranma es quién está más mal herido, pero díganme ¿Qué lo atacó? – El doctor estaba totalmente impactado cuando vio las heridas de Saotome, por poco una costilla le perforaba un pulmón, pero gracias a la fortaleza del muchacho sus signos vitales estaban totalmente bien.

-Podemos decir que es un monstruo temible, sus poderes van más allá de lo que alguna vez hayamos visto – comentaba Genma agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro – Mi pobre hijo…- El señor Saotome se arrojó agua fría para que no vieran sus lágrimas avergonzado de no haber hecho nada por él. Finalmente se abrazó con el señor Tendo, consolándose uno a otro.

-Ese canalla…hacerle eso a Ran-chan –Ukyu se encontraba consternada por lo ocurrido, aún tenía rastros de sangre en sus faldas. Tras ver a Akane en los brazos de su padre, Ranma corrió a ver a su prometida, sin embargo, no alcanzó a llegar cayendo al suelo siendo socorrido por Ukyu.

-Shampoo ir donde abuela y averiguar, ningún hombre ganar a Airen – Dijo la amazona quien se retiró corriendo al Neko Hanten para dar con alguna solución a sus preguntas.

-De todas formas, dejemos a los muchachos descansar por esta noche, yo me quedaré cuidándolos. Ustedes vuelvan al Dojo por favor – Sin duda Tofu estaba realmente preocupado, pero no quería transmitir su inseguridad a los demás, menos a Kasumi quien al escucharlo lo apoyó.

-El doctor tiene razón…dejemos a los muchachos descansar, mañana podremos conversar con ambos. Ukyu ¿Nos acompañas al Dojo? – La muchacha de pelo castaño asintió ante el ofrecimiento de la mayor de las Tendo.

-Muy bien Doctor, por favor avísenos de cualquier cosa –Finalmente la familia se retiró del lugar con el pecho apretado por la preocupación que sentían. El Doctor Tofu dejo un salir un suspiro mientras bebía una taza de té, dando una última mirada a la puerta donde se encontraban ambos muchachos.

Solo la luz de luna iluminaba la habitación. Akane se encontraba en una camilla en un extremo de la sala, mientras que Saotome se encontraba en la contigua. Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, la joven peliazul trataba de reponerse, logrando sentarse para analizar dónde se encontraba. Tomando su cabeza con ambas manos recordó lo que había ocurrido. "Karasu…es temible…" Abriendo sus ojos de par en par paso por su mente el nombre del joven azabache. Rápidamente se puso de pie y notó que al lado de ella estaba Ranma aun durmiendo. Se acercó a él para tomarle de la mano. "Oh…Ranma…"

Saotome al notar la presencia de alguien se despertó alarmado, de un saltó se sentó y notó que a su lado estaba Akane.

-A…akane…- tras decir su nombre dejó salir un leve quejido por el dolor que sentía.

-Ranma, no te apresures, aún estás muy malherido – la joven Tendo, preocupada por el estado de su prometido lo miraba con ojos de culpa.

\- ¿Dón…dónde estamos? – preguntó observando el vendaje que tenía en su pecho y mano derecha.

-Al parecer estamos donde el Doctor Tofu- La joven Tendo comenzó a observar las heridas que tenía Ranma y su mirada se quebró.

-No me mires así… tú no Akane- El orgullo del guerrero estaba herido. Ser vencido de tal manera por Karasu, sin poder hacerle ningún rasguño, lo irritaba y se sentía inútil –No podemos perder tiempo, hay que ir dónde está ese monstro – los fieros azules ojos del muchacho se posaron en el rostro de Akane y quiso levantarse de la camilla, pero fue detenido por el grito de su prometida.

-No hables tonterías Ranma! ¿Crees que tenemos alguna oportunidad de hacer algo? ¡Él es demasiado fuerte! – de apoco la desesperación de la muchacha comenzó asomarse. Al escucharla, el corazón de Ranma se apretó. Ella era quién siempre creía en él, cuando sentía que sus fuerzas no podían más, Akane era la única persona que le daba esperanza de lograr vencer a cualquier enemigo.

\- ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento?! No fui capaz de vencerlo ni de protegerte ¿Es que acaso dejarás que las cosas sigan, así como así? ¿Tan poco crees en mí Akane?! – El orgullo de Ranma comenzó a hablar por él.

-Por supuesto que creo en ti Ranma, pero esto es algo que los dos debemos resolver. Yo…no permitiré…- La joven peliazul apretó la mano de su prometido con fuerza y lo miró fríamente a los ojos. Al escucharla, el joven azabache sintió tranquilidad.

-Encontraremos la manera de salir de esto, cree en mí, hablas con el gran guerrero Saotome – La luz de luna perfilaba a ambos llenándolos de tranquilidad y haciendo del momento algo eterno. Sin embargo, al notar que seguían tomados de la mano se separaron rápidamente sonrojados.

Akane acomodó su cabello tras su oreja y tiernamente le dio una sonrisa a Ranma – Eres un creído – dejo salir de su boca para volver a amenizar el ambiente.

-Oye, ¿cuándo te he decepcionado? – Le preguntó el joven azabache malhumorado. Akane comenzó a reír. A pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ambos estaban vivos, sanos y lo más importante, juntos. Sin que nadie los interrumpiera o molestara. Sin embargo, Ranma cambió su expresión para observar un punto fijo en la habitación con el semblante serio, era el momento de aclarar ciertas cosas con su prometida.

-En la batalla contra Saffron, antes de que llegaras…en un momento me sentí perdido y creí que moriría. Pero, en aquel entonces sin ver salida, vi tu fotografía…- Ranma levantó sus manos al cielo para luego posarlas tras su cabeza, con vergüenza de ver directamente a Akane. Al recordar aquella escena, en su rostro se reflejó una sonrisa tímida.

-Mi…fotografía? – Akane recordó cuando Kiima le mencionó que un joven llevaba su fotografía cerca del corazón antes de ser arrojada a un pozo de Jusenkyo en aquella ocasión, pero nunca había podido confirmar que había sido él.

-Aha…la encontré cuando había perdido toda esperanza y fuiste tú quien me guio a la salida, Akane – Ranma giró su cuerpo para verla frente a frente – Nunca te agradecí en ese entonces…ni tampoco cuando arriesgaste tu vida por mí – Akane comenzó a sonrojarse por las palabras de su prometido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba –Muchas gracias – El joven de trenza bajo su rostro frente a la peliazul a modo de reverencia, quién no podía más de vergüenza.

-No…no hagas esto Ranma, está todo bien –Torpemente la joven Tendo comenzó a mover sus manos. Ver a su prometido con aquel gesto sin duda era para sorprender a cualquiera. –Yo lo hice porque…porque yo…no podía dejar que te pasara algo – Ambos jóvenes tenían la mirada gacha.

-En ese entonces, lo que te dije…bueno…yo lo recuerdo perfectamente – Akane se sorprendió aún más, levantó su cabeza para notar como los ojos azules de Ranma se centraban en ella. En aquella ocasión, tras creer que Akane había muerto en sus brazos, Saotome por fin había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos a la joven peliazul, pero terminó negando todo.

-Ran...ma…- Finalmente sus ojos se hallaron en un momento único y eterno. Lo que tantas veces les costaba, aquel espacio de tranquilidad y quietud para encontrar las palabras correctas y abrirse el uno al otro. Ranma no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía su prometida bajo la tenue luz plata que iluminaba su rostro, el momento era perfecto. Se sentía seguro de que nunca la dejaría ir de su lado. Le brindó una media sonrisa a Akane, sintiendo su corazón salir del cuerpo entre cada latido, tomó nuevamente la mano de la peliazul y tiernamente observó con detalle cada rincón de sus manos.

-Cuando todo esto termine…no quiero arriesgarme a perderte otra vez…- Su tímida, pero clara propuesta de matrimonio hizo que la joven Tendo le devolviera la sonrisa.

-Nunca me perderás, tonto… - La joven Tendo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Ranma.

-Oye! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! – Gritó Saotome aún sonrojado por las palabras que había dicho. Akane reía mientras Ranma le dirigía una mirada de enojo.

Sin darse cuenta el sol comenzaba asomarse para dar comienzo a un nuevo día. En ello ingresa el Doctor Tofu para revisar a cada uno de sus pacientes y al notar su presencia ambos jóvenes no podían sostener sus rostros de lo colorado que estaban.

-Vaya, vaya, que bien que estén mucho mejor ambos – Tofu les dio una sonrisa amable como siempre y se acercó a Ranma – Creíamos que no te veríamos repuesto tan pronto – Tofu comenzó a soltar el vendaje de Saotome para cambiarlo.

-No se preocupe Doctor, usted sabe cómo soy de fuerte – A lo que Akane dejó salir una pequeña risa – ¡Hey! ¿De qué te ríes? – gritó Ranma siendo callado por el Doctor.

-Ranma recuerda que estás débil aún. Lo que te sostiene es tu espíritu, pero tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse. Varios huesos fueron fracturados y por poco…- Tofu al notar como el ánimo de Akane comenzaba a decaer, calló.

-Esto no es nada Doctor, sea como sea tengo que volver al dojo ¿No tiene alguna medicina que me ayude a sentir mejor? – Ranma se levantó de la camilla tras terminar el arreglo de sus vendajes y se colocó su chaqueta celeste para tapar sus heridas.

-Mmm creo tener, pero antes de eso. ¿No notaron si la persona con la que se enfrentaron tenía algo en particular? – El Doctor Tofu conocía la fortaleza de Saotome y aquellas heridas no fueron realizadas por alguien normal, algo debía haber, alguna explicación. Ambos jóvenes se observaron tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta. Finalmente, Akane gritó.

-Sí! Recuerdo algo…una marca en su brazo…como una quemadura o algo así – La joven peliazul trataba de hurgar en sus recuerdos para ser útil y entregarle más información a Tofu, pero no recordaba nada más.

-Ya sabía que esa fuerza no podía ser normal…- Ranma al escucharla se sintió confiado, de seguro era algún hechizo o trampa que Karasu había hecho para obtener sus poderes.

-Mmm…una marca en el brazo. Déjenme averiguar que puedo encontrar muchachos, por ahora tomen estas medicinas. Te ayudará a recobrar la energía Ranma – Ambos jóvenes asintieron a las palabras del Doctor, no era la primera vez que les ayudaba y sin duda tenía una fuerza escondida que nunca había sido revelada. Tofu los encaminó a la salida, era una mañana cálida llena de esperanza. En ello sienten a alguien correr a toda prisa.

-Ranma! – el gritó se escuchó a lo lejos. Era Ryoga quien se acercaba a toda prisa. Cuando Akane dejó la casa de los Karasu, P-Chan se quedó allá, por lo que se demoró más de un día en encontrarlos otra vez - ¿Cómo te atreves a exponer a Akane de ese modo? – Ryoga tomo del pecho a su rival quién por sus heridas dejó salir un gruñido - ¿Qué…qué fue lo que te ocurrió? – preguntó el cerdo observándolo.

\- ¿Qué acaso estás ciego cerdo? – Ranma estaba apoyado del brazo de Akane y desvió su mirada. Realmente lo peor de todo era verse tan patético frente a Ryoga.

-Ryoga, muchas gracias por venir, tenemos que ir a casa ahora… ¿Nos ayudas? – Akane tenía la intención que Ryoga llevará en sus espaldas a Ranma, pero el joven azabache rechazó la oferta.

\- ¡Estás loca! Ni loco dejo que Ryoga me cargue – A pesar de lo malherido que estaba, la terquedad de Ranma era inmanejable. En eso la joven Tendo le arroja agua fría.

\- ¿Ahora sí puedes callarte y hacerme caso? – Sermoneó la menor de las Tendo. En el camino de regreso a casa, Ranko y Akane le comentaron lo sucedido, la fuerza de Karasu y sobre la extraña marca que tenía en su brazo.

* * *

Por otro lado, la familia Tendo y Saotome estaban reunidos en el salón para comenzar a desayunar. Aún cabizbajos por todo lo ocurrido y observando el daño que había recibido el dojo.

\- Ya no queda nada del Tengu…que conocimos Satori…- Soun Tendo no podía creer en la bestia que se había convertido su amigo de infancia posando su vista al techo del lugar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso papá? – preguntaba incrédula Nabiki mientras sujetaba su pocillo de arroz – ¿Es que antes era distinto? – Kasumi mientras escuchaba la conversación, seguía sirviendo los platillos con tranquilidad.

-Así es hija, el Tengu que yo conocí era muy distinto, de eso estoy seguro…pero ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió a este hombre? – pregunto Soun tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta que le diera consuelo, sosteniendo la fotografía de su amada esposa.

-Él ya no es humano – Happosai estaba al lado del señor Tendo fumando de su pipa como era costumbre.

-Ma…Maestro! ¿Qué es lo que hace usted acá? – preguntaba el viejo Saotome, sosteniendo su letrero de madera.

\- A qué se refiere viejo, explíquese – Dijo Ukyu mirando detenidamente al Happosai.

\- Karasu Tengu es un demonio en cuerpo de humano. Tras el derrumbe ocasionado en la montaña Chaifei, se convirtió en el hombre más fuerte del mundo, sacrificó el poder más fuerte que existe por convertirse en un ser aterrador – Contestó tranquilamente el viejo libidinoso- y…todo por tu culpa Soun – al escuchar lo último, las hijas Tendo quedaron sorprendidas, mientras el viejo Saotome, convertido en panda, levantaba un letrero escrito "¿El poder más fuerte?

\- Soun le arrebató lo único que hacía que Karasu fuera humano, el amor de su vida – De la nada apareció Cologne en compañía de Shampoo y Mousse - ¡¿Vieja bruja que haces tú acá?!- Gritaba Happosai a la dueña del Neko Hanten – esta es mi historia y no dejaré…- el viejo fue callado por un certero golpe de Ukyu.

\- El demonio Li Chuan, uno de los 8 inmortales de la antigua China, quién fue encerrado en la montaña Chaifei, hoy se alimenta del odio de Karasu – Cologne se sentó al lado del viejo Happosai para hacerles entender por lo que estaban pasando.

\- ¿Pe…pero por qué Tengu fue hasta él? – Preguntaba Soun confundido ante lo que escuchaba.

-Ya lo entiendo. Karasu Tengu fue en busca de la cura de la enfermedad de mamá y aprovechó el viaje junto al viejo Happosai para llegar al inmortal Li Chuan… ¿Cómo no sabías de esto papá? - Nabiki comenzaba a hilar las ideas para darle forma a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-...Tengu fue quién me dejó a cargo del cuidado de su madre, ella en ese entonces estaba muy enferma y no veíamos futuro. Yo en ese entonces desconocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Tengu…pero extrañamente y tras años, Satori se repuso de su enfermedad y fue allí cuando formamos nuestra familia…sin embargo…- Soun tragó saliva ya que su voz se comenzó a quebrar.

-Ella no pudo sobrevivir…pero sí dio vida a 3 hermosas hijas, Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane- El señor Saotome acompañaba a su amigo para darle un respiro.

-En esos años que estuvo en la montaña Chaifei, Tengu Karasu dió lo único que tenía a Li Chuan, lo único que puede sobrepasar el tiempo y que vive en los demás sin necesidad de estar latiendo, el sentimiento eterno… el amor que tenía a Satori fue su perdición. Finalmente, hicieron un trato: Si le entregaba sus nobles sentimientos a Li Chuan, éste le daría la cura para que Satori siguiera con vida, a cambio de materializarse en su cuerpo y vivir por siempre- Happosai dio una vez más un golpe a la mesa con su cigarrillo, dejando caer las cenizas al piso.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y sonó la campanilla de viento. La culpa que sentía Soun al entender que gracias al sacrificio de Tengu él pudo vivir al lado de Satori y tener la hermosa familia que habían construido juntos, mientras él padecía y se lamentaba cada segundo de su vida, era algo más allá de lo que su corazón podía sostener.

-El amor sí que es un sentimiento poderoso- Replicaba Mousse dando una silenciosa mirada a la amazona quién veía con lástima a su abuela Cologne.

Genma Saotome se echó agua hirviendo con la tetera -Entonces ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer Maestro? - Preguntó golpeando la mesa, sin embargo, la respuesta la dio la vieja Cologne.

-La única forma de que Li Chuan abandone el cuerpo de Tengu es que aquel sentimiento olvidado vuelva a nacer en él- Cologne observó detenidamente a Soun.

\- ¡Pero eso es imposible! Satori ya no está y ella fue su único verdadero amor...-Ukyu apretaba sus faldas con fuerzas.

-Qué historia tan triste…-Pronunciaba la mayor de las Tendo, tomando la mano de su padre para darle valor.

-Pero abuela ¿Qué tiene que ver chica violenta con todo esto? - preguntó la muchacha amazona a la anciana con seriedad, en eso Cologne toma la fotografía de Satori y la coloca al lado de la joven peliazul, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Son…son idénticas…- contestó Genma sorprendido por la extrema similitud de ambas.

-Así es. En un principio Karasu Tengu tenía la intención de vengarse de Soun por permitir la muerte de Satori, a pesar de todos los sacrificios que él había hecho. Aquel sentimiento de odio y rencor fue fortaleciendo a Li Chuan en su interior. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al Dojo Tendo, conoció a Akane… – Cologne tomó ambas fotografías una vez más observándolas detenidamente - Quien era el reflejo de aquel sentimiento que había olvidado y, por ende, es ella la única que puede controlar al demonio que vive en su corazón – La conversación fue detenida por el sonido abrupto de las puertas del salón.

Sin darse cuenta Ranko, Akane y Ryoga lograron escuchar las palabras de la anciana.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que chica violenta debe estar con ese viejo asqueroso? – Shampoo y Ukyu hablaron al unísono. Si bien la historia era bastante trágica, si Akane desaparecía, Ranma no tendría impedimento para elegir alguna de las dos.

-No totalmente. Para Karasu lo más importante es que Akane sea feliz y la única manera de lograrlo es usar a su hijo para que cumpla sus sueños– Cologne fijó su mirada en Ranko quién apenas lograba sostenerse en la puerta – Pero ese jovencito lo sabe muy bien. Él sabe que la única forma que su padre vuelva a ser humano, es evitar que el demonio sea liberado, viviendo la vida que Karasu alguna vez soñó– Akane llevó sus manos a la boca.

-Es por ello…que Henji…- La joven peliazul perdió el equilibrio, pero fue sujeta por Ryoga de los hombros.

-Ese canalla, siempre conoció la verdad de Karasu y no fue capaz de decirnos… –Ranko mordía sus labios de enojo – ¡¿Entonces me dices que la única solución que existe vieja es que Akane sea parte de su vida?!

-El rencor y el odio fortalece al demonio. Si Ranma decide enfrentarles, los sentimientos de maldad se apoderarán con mayor fuerza y Karasu se volverá invencible una vez más. Y veo que no fuiste capaz ni de rasguñarlo querido yerno – Cologne se reía en la cara del joven Saotome. Finalmente, las verdaderas intenciones de la vieja salieron a la luz, poco le importaba el futuro del dojo Tendo, este era el mejor momento para que Ranma estuviera libre y se casara con su nieta.

-Eso…ya lo veremos…- Ranko se retiró del lugar dando pisadas fuertes por el pasillo.

-Ranma…- Akane quedó viendo como su prometido se alejaba del salón. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía – Oiga señora, ¡No debió ser tan dura con él! – Reclamaba la menor de las Tendo.

-Tenlo claro Akane, si Karasu vuelve a sentir odio y vuelve a transformarse, finalmente liberará en un ciento por ciento al demonio inmortal Li Chuan. No pueden permitir que eso ocurra – Cologne se retiró del lugar acompañada de Shampoo y Mousse, saltando por los tejados.

-Oh, ¡mi pobre hija…Akaneeeee! – Gritaba llorando Soun mientras abrazaba a Genma para contenerse.

-Esos desgraciados, no permitiré que pongan a Akane en esta situación. Nadie debe jugar con sus sentimientos – Ryoga apretó fuertemente su puño y fue corriendo saltando a los tejados, pero solo logró tropezarse y caer al pozo de agua, transformándose en P-Chan.

-Realmente es un tonto…-Ukyu sintió vergüenza al ver llegar P-chan por la puerta y más al ver que Akane ni se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, tomando al cerdo en sus brazos.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse por mí, si soy la única quién puede parar todo esto, lo haré- La joven Tendo le habló claramente a su padre y confiada se dirigió a su habitación.

-Vaya que problema…- Mencionó Nabiki llevándose una galleta a su boca.

-Tu hermana sí que es testaruda- Dijo Ukyu a Nabiki, quién se le quedó observando.

\- ¿Y tú te quedarás todo el tiempo acá? Ahora que Akane se casará con otro, Ranma queda libre para que hagan lo quieran con él – Preguntó molesta Nabiki al notar las intenciones de la muchacha de panes japoneses.

-Hahaha...no sé a qué te refieres. Bueno es mejor que me vaya, mi restaurante no se atiende sólo – Con vergüenza Ukyu agradeció por la comida y se retiró del lugar.

-Bah! Son todas unas arpías – Nabiki realmente estaba molesta. Le preocupaba que se metieran con su familia y sobre todo, no poder sacar ningún beneficio económico de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Nabiki no seas así, sé que Ranma encontrará alguna solución – Kasumi miró hacia el exterior, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el llanto del señor Genma y Soun.

* * *

Ya en el Neko Hanten, Shampoo encerraba a su abuela llenándola de preguntas. Antes de ir al Dojo Tendo ambas habían planeado todo para que la familia se creyera cuál era la verdadera solución, que, si bien en cierto aspecto era verdad, existía otro método para separar el demonio del cuerpo de Karasu y lograr luchar con él.

-Abuela realmente eres brillante – saltaba de alegría la amazona- finalmente Airen tendrá el camino libre para amar a Shampoo.

-Ranma no podrá desafiar a Karasu ya que no tendrá el valor de exponer a Akane de esa forma – Cologne ordenaba los platos chinos mientras hablaba con su nieta – Dejemos que se separen, ya no es nuestro problema, pero cuando sea el momento debes ser la primera en estar a su lado. Shampoo saltó de alegría, realmente estaba ilusionada con que las cosas salieran en beneficio para ellas. Una vez que se casara con Ranma, podría volver a su aldea y comenzar una nueva vida de honor allá. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos sabía que a lo lejos Mousse escuchaba la tétrica conversación de ambas.

"Oh, querida Shampoo…"- el joven pato bajó el rostro desanimado al ver lo perversa que podía llegar a ser su gran amor.

* * *

En el dojo Karasu el ambiente estaba tenso, Henji recorría los pasillos mientras escuchaba los gritos de terror que su padre daba en la sala de entrenamientos. Las concubinas, guerreros y cuidadores de la casa por cada golpe que sentían en las paredes se les apretaba el pecho del miedo, por lo que el joven heredero dejó que se retiraran del lugar. Temía que su padre fuese a explotar y desatará su irá en contra alguno de ellos.

Tras esperar que su padre se calmara, Henji se encontraba en el suelo apoyado en la puerta sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Cuando Li Chuan se apoderaba del cuerpo de su padre, nadie podía manejarlo, menos él. Sentía culpa y odio por no poder hacerlo, ahora más al ver que una joven inocente como Akane estaba sufriendo. En ello siente el abrir de las pesadas puertas.

\- ¿Qué haces tú acá? – Karasu se dirigió fríamente a su hijo como era de costumbre.

-Pa...padre, estaba preocupado por usted – Henji tenía prohibido verle a los ojos.

-No tienes por qué, eres un niño débil, no fuiste capaz de conquistar a Akane – Karasu al pasar le dio un empujón con su hombro a su hijo.

-Por...por favor padre, déjame hacerlo a mi modo…- Henji empuñó sus manos, lo que había ocurrido en el dojo Tendo no debía de repetirse más.

\- ¿Qué? – Karasu se dio la vuelta para ver a su hijo frente a él - ¿Qué te deje hacerlo a tu modo? – el demonio sujeto del cuello a Henji dejándolo caer al piso con todas sus fuerzas – Siempre has logrado decepcionarme, no puedo confiar en un insecto como tú. Primero que todo debemos deshacernos de ese tal Ranma.

Henji tosió en el piso mientras tocaba su cuello y veía de reojo la figura endemoniada de su padre, quién lentamente comenzó a alejarse del lugar. "Por favor, padre detente…tengo que hacer algo…" El joven de oscuros ojos logró reponerse para retirarse del lugar.

* * *

En su habitación Akane se encontraba abrazando a P-Chan tratando de encontrar una solución. En cierta manera se sentía agradecida por Karasu, quién dio su vida por su madre, pero a la vez no podía permitir que manejaran como quisiera su futuro. Eso era algo que solo ella podía decidir.

-P-Chan… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntaba la joven peliazul a su pequeño cerdo, quien la observaba preocupado y le daba ánimos acariciando su brazo. En ello, Akane sintió como Ranma estaba en dojo practicando. Desde la conversación en el salón, su prometido no se había aparecido. "Ese tonto…nunca se sentirá mejor si sigue entrenando", decidida la menor de las Tendo se levantó de su cuarto y cerró las puertas, sin fijarse antes que el pequeño P-Chan había quedado en su interior.

La muchacha se aproximó con pasos seguros para regañar a Ranma sobre su condición física, sin embargo, al ver su esfuerzo en cada puñetazo y patada que daba a los aires, quedó sin aliento.

-Eres muy cabezota Ranma, ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste al Doctor Tofu? – Akane se acercó dónde estaba el joven azabache para recibir alguna respuesta de su parte, pero Ranma seguía practicando sin detenerse.

Para el joven Saotome el gimnasio era su refugio. Las cuatro paredes del dojo Tendo lo ayudaban a calmarse y así poder encontrar una manera de derrotar a su nuevo enemigo. Que Akane fuera la única solución era algo que no podía creer. Finalmente, el joven Saotome detuvo su práctica y limpio el sudor de su frente con la manga, estaba exhausto y de apoco las marcas de sangre volvían a parecer en el vendaje.

-Tus... ¡heridas Ranma! Ya detente – La joven Tendo gritó, pero al parecer sus palabras no lograban llegar a Saotome.

Ranma se encontraba sentado en el piso dándole la espalda a su prometida quién estaba sorprendida por su tenacidad. Tras la conversación que tuvieron en la clínica del Doctor Tofu, Akane estaba segura de sus sentimientos y los de él, ahora lo entendía mejor y sabía que manteniéndose juntos nada podía derribarlos.

-Vamos Ranma...no te pongas así. Recuerda que debemos esforzarnos juntos de ahora en adelante para no perder el dojo, es en lo que quedamos ¿Sí? - Poco a poco Akane disminuía la distancia para irse acercando y posar su mano en la espalda del muchacho.

-Ya no le veo solución a esto, finalmente nunca estaremos tranquilos y…me siento débil, no creo poder hacerme cargo. No soy como antes- Ranma estaba con la cabeza gacha y sin pensar dejó salir sus verdaderos miedos frente a su prometida, quien estaba atrás de él sentada e impactada por las palabras que salían de su boca.

De repente Ranma golpea con furia el piso con su mano derecha, logrando que sus nudillos comenzaran a sangrar una vez más.

\- ¡Y es que ya no soy el mismo! Tengo un punto débil…imagínate Akane, el gran Saotome con miedo – El joven reía de sí mismo. – No tengo la fuerza para derrotarlo, no soy el indicado para hacerlo– Ranma se dio vuelta para ver a Akane de frente, observando con culpa las marcas que tenía la muchacha ocasionadas por la pelea contra Karasu. Su cuerpo no estaba mejor, su torso estaba cubierto por vendaje, al igual que su cabeza, sentía vergüenza de lo débil que se veía.

-Dime… ¿Qué es lo ves tú, Akane? – La muchacha quedó en silencio, no sabía qué responder, sus emociones estaban al ciento por ciento al ver a Ranma tan frágil y sincero.

-Ranma...tú…no digas eso, ¡Eres muy fuerte! Dime ¿Qué es lo débil en ti? – preguntó temerosamente la muchacha dando una pequeña sonrisa de ánimos y observando aquellos ojos azules que tanto le atraían.

Ranma estaba frente a ella, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. La veía tan delicada, el marimacho que alguna vez conoció ya no estaba frente a él. La muchacha tenía el pelo desordenado, con una mano en su cabello y mirando hacia abajo, tratando de esquivar la mirada de su prometido que la desnudaba. Que la solución para que Karasu vuelva a ser como antes y liberar el demonio fuera que volviera a sentir amor por alguien y que esa persona fuera Akane, lo irritaba y le dolía no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Observó detenidamente los moretones que Akane tenía en sus delgados brazos y piernas. Realmente era de cristal, sin embargo, era mucho más valiente que él. Cuántas veces había dado la vida por salvarle, defendiéndolo, ayudándolo en sus batallas y desafíos. Sin duda eran un gran equipo, pero la posibilidad que saliera una vez más lastimada, no poder protegerla y perderla para siempre, era algo que su corazón no podría aguantar. Sin duda ya no era invencible.

-Tú…eres tú Akane, quien me ha vuelto débil – el joven no era capaz de verle a la cara, esquivó su mirada porque no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento. Tras abrirle su corazón en la clínica del Doctor Tofu, no podía creer que le haría daño nuevamente.

De forma inmediata e incontrolable, de los ojos de Akane se asomaban lágrimas. Al verla quebrada, Ranma solo logro pronunciar su nombre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Necesitaba cerrar la conversación diciéndole la verdadera razón de sus miedos y reconfirmar sus sentimientos, tener el valor y que las palabras no se escaparan de su boca, pero Akane lo detuvo.

\- Así que…es mi culpa, ¿No Ranma? Sé que no soy una chica fuerte ni tan hábil como Shampoo o Ukyo en la batalla, por mi culpa siempre terminas arriesgándote al punto de perder la vida, por mi culpa…- Akane no podía soportar más el llanto, apretó sus manos sobre su uniforme y comenzó a temblar ¿Qué acaso lo que habían conversado no fue real?

Ranma no sabía qué decir, en cierto aspecto, sí era verdad. Ella era la culpable de aquél miedo que sentía en cada batalla que participaba, una preocupación constante que iba más allá de lo que él podía manejar. Una lluvia cargada comenzó a golpear el techo del dojo, arrasadora e imparable y el silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos.

\- Akane…no, no es lo que quería decir, no te lo tomes así…- Lentamente el joven comenzó acercarse a la joven peliazul, pero ella instintivamente lo rechazó.

-Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mi… Ranma Saotome – No quería que el joven de trenza mirara su patético rostro en esos momentos. Salió del dojo corriendo sin pensar, atravesó el corredor siendo observada por sus hermanas y abrió las grandes puertas, que, en esta ocasión, se sentían más pesadas que nunca.

Tras ver a Ranma tan decidido en defender su compromiso, Akane creía que se atrevería a pelear junto a ella, pero finalmente todo era por su orgullo… ¿Qué significaban entonces estos dos años que estuvieron juntos? ¿Los celos? ¿Las peleas? ¿Los regalos? ¿Las sonrisas y miradas? Y por último… ¿Su confesión? Su cabeza daba vueltas y sin pensarlo se dejó perder en la lluvia que caía fuertemente sobre su cuerpo. Dolía, pero sus lágrimas se confundían en aquella tormenta, que por el momento no veía final.

Por otro lado, Ranma quedó en silencio. Le habían quebrado su orgullo en combate y no había manera de derrotar en esta ocasión al enemigo. Un dolor comenzó a salir de su pecho, llegando hasta su garganta ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? _"Soy un tonto, Ryoga tiene toda la razón…soy un cobarde"_. Rápidamente y más decidido que nunca, el joven Saotome abrió las puertas del dojo y salió tras su prometida _"Tengo... que hablar con ella, necesito verla y retenerla. Le prometí que no la perdería nuevamente",_ decidido, comenzó a saltar sobre los tejados sin importar su apariencia femenina, Ranma se apresuró a encontrarla antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza. Al parecer solo podré actualizar el fanfic una vez por semana, aunque seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo. Por ello le dejo esta parte que es más larga que la anterior ^^**

 **Muchas gracias por quienes han leído mi fanfic, sus comentarios y ánimos. Me emocioné tanto cuando Ranma finalmente se declaró, a su modo, a Akane. Y shampoo con Cologne siempre tan arpías Grr…**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**


	8. No quiero perderte parte 2

_Final capítulo anterior..._

 _\- Akane…no, no es lo que quería decir, no te lo tomes así…- Lentamente el joven comenzó acercarse a la joven peliazul, pero ella instintivamente lo rechazó._

 _-Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mi… Ranma Saotome – No quería que el joven de trenza mirara su patético rostro en esos momentos. Salió del dojo corriendo sin pensar, atravesó el corredor siendo observada por sus hermanas y abrió las grandes puertas, que, en esta ocasión, se sentían más pesadas que nunca._

 _Tras ver a Ranma tan decidido en defender su compromiso, Akane creía que se atrevería a pelear junto a ella, pero finalmente todo era por su orgullo… ¿Qué significaban entonces estos dos años que estuvieron juntos? ¿Los celos? ¿Las peleas? ¿Los regalos? ¿Las sonrisas y miradas? Y por último… ¿Su confesión? Su cabeza daba vueltas y sin pensarlo se dejó perder en la lluvia que caía fuertemente sobre su cuerpo. Dolía, pero sus lágrimas se confundían en aquella tormenta, que por el momento no veía final._

 _Por otro lado, Ranma quedó en silencio. Le habían quebrado su orgullo en combate y no había manera de derrotar en esta ocasión al enemigo. Un dolor comenzó a salir de su pecho, llegando hasta su garganta ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? "Soy un tonto, Ryoga tiene toda la razón…soy un cobarde". Rápidamente y más decidido que nunca, el joven Saotome abrió las puertas del dojo y salió tras su prometida "Tengo... que hablar con ella, necesito verla y retenerla. Le prometí que no la perdería nuevamente", decidido, comenzó a saltar sobre los tejados sin importar su apariencia femenina, Ranma se apresuró a encontrarla antes que fuera demasiado tarde._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: No quiero perderte Parte 2**

Akane corría sin destino, tras escuchar las palabras de su prometido salió corriendo sin pensar en nada más, quería escapas y cada paso se hacía más pesado por culpa de la lluvia que no se detenía _"Tonto Ranma…"._ La muchacha finalmente no supo a donde ir, se había apartado demasiado del dojo.

La pelea, las palabras de Ranma, el nuevo compromiso y la culpa que sentía frente a Karasu calaban dentro de su corazón como si éste se fuera a detenerse en cualquier momento. De lo único que estaba segura es que no quería ver sufrir a su familia ni separarse de Ranma. Lo que ocurrió donde el Doctor Tofu ayudó a la joven peliazul a entender sus sentimientos, Saotome había dicho que no quería perderla pero que dijera que era su punto débil, hacía que sintiera un estorbo ¿Acaso significaba que sin ella en su vida él estaría mucho mejor? Akane estaba cansada, todos decidían sobre su futuro, con quién debía estar y no sabían que su alma ya no le pertenecía sino que estaba unida al joven de ojos azules desde el primer momento en que lo conoció.

Finalmente se encontró frente a él – Henji…- contestó la muchacha. El joven se acercó a paso lento para no asustarla. Llevaba con él un paraguas, se veía cansado como si hubiera estado corriendo desenfrenadamente –Creo que ambos necesitábamos correr bajo la lluvia, no akane? - dijo el joven amablemente mientras protegía a la muchacha de la tormenta que no cesaba.

-A…¿a qué has venido?- le preguntó temerosa. Hablar con él se le hacía difícil, llevaba tan sólo dos días que lo conocía y tras saber qué lo que había ocurrido a su padre, aquel amor no correspondido, no podía dejar de sentir culpa.

-Creo que viene bien un paseo de vez en cuando – la sonrisa del joven tranquilizó el corazón de Akane como si fuera un balde de agua fría.

Sin hablarse durante el camino, Henji siguió a Akane. Pararon en una librería cercana. Ella tomó un libro y se sentó, él solo la acompañó – ¿Sabes? Cuando mi cabeza es un lío me gusta venir a leer. Es como perderse en un bosque ¿no crees? – El joven compartía sus pensamientos con la muchacha quien sólo observaba detenidamente el libro que tenía en sus manos y asintió con su cabeza. _"Es tan distinto a Ranma…"_ pensaba para sí, ¿como una persona puede ser tan dulce al tener una bestia de padre?

* * *

" _Tonta Akane, dónde estás…"_ Al salir corriendo de casa, Ranma no dudó en seguir los pasos de su prometida. No le importaba soportar estar bajo la lluvia y gritar su nombre mientras corría. Tras recorrer todo Nerima, la muchacha no estaba en ningún lado. No la encontraba y un sudor frío comenzó a correr por su espalda ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Si resbaló y cayó? ¿Si está herida? _"Boba…"_ pensó y continúo su búsqueda.

En su recorrido llegó al Neko Hanten, entrando violentamente fue saludado por una amigable Shampoo- Ni hao Ranma ¿te sientes mejor? Preguntó la mujer de cabello violeta mientras se le acercaba.

-Por supuesto Shampoo, estas heridas no son nada…¿Has visto a Akane? – preguntó el muchacho marcando distancia con la joven amazona, mientras se echaba agua caliente para volver a su forma natural. Se le veía agitado y angustiado, Shampoo lo veía extrañada por su comportamiento.

-Si venir por chica violenta acá no está –contestó agresiva mientras entregaba una toalla a su Airen – ahora no debes preocuparte de ella Airen, su compromiso está acabado, ya nada los une- Ranma le cerró la boca con una mano _"no necesito de esto ahora, debo encontrar a Akane"_ tras ello el muchacho comenzó a sentirse débil.

\- A…airen ¿qué te sucede? ¿Sigues adolorido? – Preguntó la joven china mientras tomaba de los hombros a Ranma, preocupada lo llevó a sentarse _"Tal vez esta es mi oportunidad de estar a solas con él"_ , Shampoo por lo general nunca tenía buenas intenciones cuando de Ranma se trataba, pero el joven la conocía e hizo distancia.

-No te preocupes, no es nada…- Ranma comenzó a desvanecerse en los brazos de la joven china. En ello llega Mousse sorprendiéndose con la escena.

-¡Ranma Saotome! ¿¡Que haces con mi Shampoo!?- Gritó el pato lanzando su ataque, pero fue interceptado por la china.

\- ¡Este no ser buen momento Mousse! Ranma realmente no está bien…- Reprochó Shampoo tomando a Ranma de un brazo – Iré a dejar a Airen a su casa, está mal y realmente me preocupa- Shampoo levantó al joven de trenza y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Mousse notó como la mirada de su querida Shampoo había cambiado, en ese momento pudo notar el amor sincero que ella sentía a su eterno enemigo. - Claro Shampoo… deja ayudarte – Ambos muchachos tomaron a Saotome y se lo llevaron.

* * *

En otro lugar de Nerima, Akane y Henji seguían recorriendo el lugar. Entraron a un mercado, el ruido acallaría los pensamientos de la joven y dejaría de pensar en el comportamiento de Ranma. – Cuando era pequeña recuerdo acompañar a mi madre a hacer las compras, ella siempre estaba tranquila…no se mucho de su pasado, pero me sigue dando tranquilidad aunque ya no esté aquí – Akane no entendía por qué era tan sincera con él. Henji solo observaba cada detalle de Akane, su pelo aún mojado, su delgadas piernas, sus grandes ojos iluminados y la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía al hablar de su progenitora.

-Yo…yo nunca la conocí – dijo mientras seguía los pasos de la joven Tendo – mi padre siempre me habló de ella…de su gran amor. Tampoco conocí lo que era el cariño de una madre, siempre estuve solo, con miedo, mi padre es como un dios para mí…- Akane detuvo sus pasos y lo miró.

\- Yo…lo siento, fui egoísta en no pensar cómo te estabas sintiendo- ambos se quedaron observando por unos segundos hasta que una señora los interrumpió.

\- Son un joven matrimonio, quieren comprar unas castañas asadas? – en ambos sus mejillas tomaron un delicado color rosa.

\- No…no es lo que usted cree señora hehehe- respondía Akane dando algunas miradas nerviosas para ver la reacción de Henji, pero él finalmente no dijo nada. La muchacha observó como las manos del joven temblaban de frío. – Por favor deme algunas para llevar – tomó el paquete que le dio la señora y se lo entregó a su "nuevo" prometido.

\- No es correcto que le tengas miedo a tu padre…son familia, debes hablar con él y decirle cómo te sientes – finalizó la joven entregándole una gran sonrisa.

Un sentimiento cálido recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho que se expandía desde sus manos hasta su corazón. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad que nunca había podido imaginar tener alguna vez. Akane era gentil y cada palabra de aliento que le daba lo inundaban de cariño. Un tímido gracias salió de sus labios mientras veía la enorme sonrisa que ella le entregaba. Sin duda era hermosa y aunque creía que esto del matrimonio arreglado era solo por un capricho de su padre, temía tener sentimientos reales hacia Akane. Él conocía los sentimientos a su actual prometido y no quería ser un peso en su vida.

* * *

Finalmente Ranma había llegado al dojo Tendo, sudando y con una fiebre tan alta que podía vencer hasta al más masculino de los artistas marciales. No le gustaba que lo vieran tan débil, pero iba más allá de lo que él podía hacer. Shampoo lo acompañó a su dormitorio, dejando a Mousse conversando con Kasumi y Nabiki explicándoles lo que había ocurrido.

-Gra…gracias Shampoo – Dijo Ranma mientras se recostaba en el futón.

-Airen ser un tonto, pasas muchas penurias por culpa de chica violenta. Dime…¿realmente sientes algo por ella? – Preguntó tímidamente a su prometido mientras sus ojos reflejaban esperanza ante una respuesta negativa por parte del muchacho.

\- No…no lo sé… Akane se siente como familia…de eso estoy seguro - La mirada de Ranma se perdía en alguna parte de la habitación. Shampoo se paró y abrió las puertas de la habitación.

-Espero que te sientas mejor – dirigió sus últimas palabras al joven y con actitud déspota comenzó a retirarse del lugar "Familia…airen no ve a chica violenta como mujer" pensó, aunque su corazón se sentía pesado al recordar las palabras dichas por el artista marcial.

Solo en la habitación, Saotome se encontraba realmente indefenso ante el fatal resfrío que estaba afrontando. _"Akane…dónde estás"_ se preguntaba el muchacho, aún preocupado por su prometida, no podía quedarse descansando. Tenía que encontrarla. Parándose lentamente sintió a Kasumi abrir las puertas de su habitación.

-Querido Ranma, debes quedarte en cama – dijo tranquilamente la mayor de las Tendo. Observó tiernamente al joven quien no podía estar ni siquiera de pie.

-Tengo que encontrar a Akane – Ranma estaba desvariando, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en la últimas terribles palabras que le dijo.

-No te preocupes Ranma, Akane volverá en cualquier momento, debes confiar en ella. Akane es una chica fuerte – Finalmente la muchacha ayudó a Ranma a sentarse y le dio una taza de miel con leche tibia. – Debes recuperar tus energías, Akane se preocuparía mucho si te ve así – Diciendo esas últimas palabras Kasumi se retiró del lugar.

Ranma obedeció y se quedó observando la ventana y las gotas que caían rápidamente, se sentía inútil, frustrado, pensando que debía hacer en momentos como éste. En eso escucha la llegada de su prometida al dojo.

* * *

-¡Ya llegue! – gritó una alegre Akane totalmente distinta a la que había salido corriendo despavoridamente.

\- ¡Oh..Akane! ¡Llegaste!- Dijo Nabiki levantando la mano en gesto de saludo, observando que atrás de su hermana menor estaba Henji – y no andabas nada sola hermanita, parece que te la pasaste bien.

\- Buenas noches – saludó con reverencia el muchacho mientras dejaba una bolsa de compras con Kasumi – son algunas cosas que compramos en el mercado, espero y sean de ayuda.

\- Ah...muchas gracias…- dijo amablemente la mayor de las Tendo – iré a preparar la cena.

Akane observaba por los rincones de la sala para ver si Ranma se encontraba por el lugar, pero no había señales de él.

\- Si estás buscando a Ranma hermanita él está arriba en su habitación- habló Nabiki dando unas miradas amenazantes al invitado.

\- Bah! Quién quiere saber dónde está ese tonto! – Akane seguía dolida por lo que había ocurrido y bajo la mirada. En ello Henji la distrajo.

-Akane...disculpa pero ¿Me podrías llevar a la sala de entrenamiento? La otra vez se me quedó algo, para poder ir a buscarlo y… no tuve tiempo antes de la pelea… – Henji quería aprovechar la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Akane, decirle que no se preocupara pero que necesitaba de su ayuda y decirle la verdad sobre su padre.

\- Claro…yo te llevaré – Respondió Akane a su solicitud retirándose de la sala de estar para encaminarlo siendo observados por Nabiki y Kasumi.

* * *

-Al parecer el muchacho va en serio…de todas maneras es mucho mejor partido que Ranma- dijo Nabiki mientras comía una galleta y cambiada el canal de televisión.

-No digas eso Nabiki…Ranma realmente se ve afectado por todo esto – La mayor de las Tendo sentía preocupación al ver a los dos jóvenes peleados y dejó salir un tímido suspiro. En eso el teléfono del Dojo comenzó a sonar. Kasumi lentamente aproximo el auricular a su oído –Residencia Tendo ¿Diga?- preguntó la muchacha con un poco de duda.

-Necesito comunicarme con Soun, Kasumi – la voz grave era de Karasu. Kasumi asintió y llamó a su padre para que se acercara al teléfono.

-Karasu…dime – contestó Soun con un nudo en la garganta.

-Amigo, ya ha pasado un día, es hora de resolver el asunto con Akane. Ese muchacho debe irse de tu casa. Ire a verte personalmente – Karasu colgó el teléfono con fuerza dejando el corazón de Soun sorprendido. Colgó y se dirigió a sus hijas.

-Kasumi, Nabiki…él viene hacia acá. No quiero que se arriesguen ¿Dónde está Akane? – preguntó el padre preocupado por lo que se vendría.

* * *

Henji y Akane recorrieron los pasillos de la casa en silencio hasta llegar a las puertas del dojo. La menos de los Tendo las abrió las puertas con temor de encontrar a Ranma entrenando, pero dio cuenta que él tampoco se encontraba allí _"Dónde estará…"_

-Vaya…es un alivio que no se haya visto afectado por lo ocurrido ayer – Henji junto a la muchacha observaban el lugar. Del techo caían unas pequeñas goteras dando cuenta lo viejo del lugar, nada parecido al gigantesco dojo Karasu. Sin verguënza y enérgica, Akane entró al medio del salón.

\- Está un poco descuidado, pero pronto abriremos la escuela de combate libre y se llenará de pequeños que quieran aprender – Henji la observaba envuelto por la energía que la muchacha transmitía. La lealtad de la joven a su familia era única, se veía hermosa.

Akane se acercó al muchacho animosamente y le preguntó – Tú también practicas artes marciales ¿Por qué no practicamos juntos? – la joven con ánimo se puso en posición de pelea. Henji se acercó a Akane quedando frente a frente sintiendo su respiración.

\- Lo...lo siento Akane… – el joven acercó sus labios a los de la joven en un estrepitoso movimiento, tan rápido que nunca lo vio llegar. Henji se sentía embriagado por la sinceridad y ternura que transmitía la joven peliazul, olvidándose por completo de su misión de llevarla hasta allá, pero no podía entender que era lo que sentía, era algo totalmente nuevo para él. En ello se escuchan las puertas corredizas del dojo abrirse. De pronto una sombra saltó encima de Henji, con furia lo tomó de la camisa y golpeó su rostro alejándolo de Akane.

-Ella es mi prometida ¡Cómo te atreves! – dijo Saotome mientras golpeaba al joven que estaba en el piso sin que nada lo detuviera, dando un puñetazo tras otro en el rostro de Henji, quién no reaccionó ante su ira.

-¡Ranma detente por favor! – le ordenaba la más joven de los Tendo. Ranma se levantó como pudo y tomó del brazo de Akane violentamente, acercándola hacia él.

-Tú vienes conmigo – El corazón ansioso de Ranma no podía más, sentía una presión en el pecho que no podía dejar escapar, tenía que apartarse de allí sino acabaría con quien osó en robar un beso a su prometida.

Henji quedó derribado en el piso, viéndolos partir. Ambos jóvenes recorrieron el dojo hasta llegar a la habitación de la muchacha.

-Ranma ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?! Por qué eres tan violento!?- le recriminó la muchacha.

-¿Por qué tenías que traer a ese desgraciado hasta acá? – gritaba Saotome a su prometida sin contener la ira.

\- ¡¿Crees que todo esto es mi culpa?!- replicó, en ello vio cómo su prometido sin fuerzas se debilitaba cayendo al piso mientras tosía. La joven se le acercó al ver lo débil que estaba- Ranma estás muy enfermo, tienes que descansar, más tarde conver…- Ranma se zafó del brazo de Akane con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

\- No tenemos nada que conversar…no sé si es por mi orgullo o es por qué realmente me gustas….pero ya no puedo más con todo esto…- con movimientos torpes y lentos se retiró a su habitación. Sentía el corazón agobiado, no veía salida en todo esto. Había perdido la pelea y al ver a Akane con ese tipo, sintió que realmente podía perder mucho más. Sentía rabia por haber mostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos a la joven y verla besándose con quién se casaría si él no era capaz de hacer algo.

La muchacha quedó sentada en el piso de su pieza, con el corazón acelerado y acongojado _"Ranma …"_ lo único que pensaba era en el bienestar de su prometido. Soltó algunas lágrimas mientras lo veía partir, ocultándolas de él. De pronto tomó valor y bajó a la cocina, cogió unos paños húmedos y entró a la habitación del joven Saotome.

–Tienes mucha fiebre…deja ayudarte – preocupada, Akane se acercó lentamente donde estaba Ranma, pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar las palabras del joven de trenza.

-Terminemos…- vociferó Ranma casi inconsciente por lo mal que se sentía.

\- Sí, entiendo, terminaremos pronto con esto, luego hablamos, un segundo...- Akane se dirigía a ayudarle hasta que detuvo sus pasos al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Ranma.

\- Terminemos…terminemos con esta farsa…yo ya me siento muy confundido…- el joven apenas podía hablar y dejó que su cansado corazón lo hiciera por él.

\- …¿a qué te refieres? - Contestó a Akane confundida ante sus palabras.

\- Ya no sé si golpear a Henji o tomarte en mis brazos y escapar …ya no sé si este compromiso es falso o real…fue más que suficiente, así que terminemos… - Ranma cerró sus ojos por el cansancio que golpeaba en su corazón, como si su alma estuviera siendo destruida, dejó caer una lágrima silenciosa escondiéndo su rostro en el futón.

Akane respiraba agitadamente, no sabía que decir. Por otra parte, Henji escuchaba fuera de la habitación la conversación de ambos, sintiendo culpa y vergüenza de lo que había ocurrido. El sonido de la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, ayudando a callar el dolor que ambos sentían en ese momento.

-Por mi culpa tuviste que enfrentar duros momentos…yo también estaba cansándome, lo siento Ranma y gracias, en verdad – Akane estaba parada sosteniendo las toallas para ayudar al joven de trenza, y sin darse cuenta lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse, trataba de enfrentarlo y sacó fuerzas de su dolor.

Se dio vuelta para mojar las toallas y así apaciguar su llanto incontrolable. Sonrío de manera lamentable, pero entendía las palabras de Ranma y no quería que su prometido siguiera sufriendo. Ranma giró su rostro para ver sí aún permanecía ahí, observó su delgada silueta y volvió a darse vuelta mordiéndose los labios de pena, no podía enfrentarla.

Akane se limpió las lágrimas y sacó valor volviendo a acercarse a al joven azabache para ayudar a bajar su fiebre, pero sólo recibió un estruendoso grito.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya estoy cansado de todo esto! – Ranma lanzó el paño que Akane le había traído.

-Lo sé, ¡Lo nuestro terminó! …No te enojes, eso no te ayudará a mejorar, primero debemos bajar esa fiebre Ranma…- contestó Akane decidida– Deja quedarme contigo hasta que estés mejor…verás que mañana estarás más tranquilo- la peliazul trataba de contener sus lágrimas, debía tener el valor necesario para ser de ayuda, tomó otro paño y lo acomodó en su frente.

El joven no dijo nada más, estaba realmente cansado, frustrado, enojado consigo mismo…odiaba más que nada gritarle a Akane, pero la escena del beso, la posibilidad de no verla nunca más lo atemorizaba. Su orgullo era demasiado y no podía enfrentar que estaba perdiéndola, no podía verla sufrir, no toleraba que ella estuviera sufriendo por su culpa por no ser capaz de detener a Karasu. Con pequeñas lágrimas se dio vuelta en el futón.

-Ranma no te quedes dormido, ven come algo y toma tu medicina – decía la joven Tendo mientras lo tomaba amablemente del brazo y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Mientras que la chica le ayudaba a alimentarse, Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Es que iba a dejar que todo terminara? ¿Por qué no tenía el valor para tomarla en sus brazos y darle la seguridad que todo iba a estar bien? El joven la observaba con culpa y ojos de amor, sin duda Akane era la persona más importante en su vida. Sin darse cuenta y ambos en silencio, el joven se quedó inmediatamente dormido.

Al despertar, Ranma observó que Akane estaba allí, durmiendo apoyada en el tatami. No se había despegado de él durante toda la noche. Sonrío con culpa y lástima ante tal escena. _"Boba…siempre tan persistente",_ su fiebre ya había bajado.

El joven acomodó el futón y la tapó, acarició los cabellos que tapaban su frente para poder observar sus largas pestañas y bello rostro. " _No sé qué voy hacer desde ahora…"_ – Ranma le otorgó su última sonrisa a la joven dormida, mientras se resignaba al sueño, acercándose y acostándose nuevamente a su lado.

En ello se escuchan gritos afuera de su habitación, despertando a Akane alarmada por el fuerte ruido. Observó como el rostro de su prometido descansaba tímidamente cerca suyo.

-¡Eres un inútil! – la voz de Tengu Karasu retumbaba por el dojo.

-Lo siento padre, pero no puedo dejar que entre, yo seré el responsable de esto –Henji con ambos brazos quería impedir que su padre entrara a la habitación. Había quebrado el trato que había hecho con el joven Saotome y no quería ver llorar nuevamente a Akane por la fiereza de su padre.

-¿Qué tú serás el responsable? Quítate niño – Karasu le dio un golpe a Henji derribándolo. Soun Tendo estaba paralizado por tal escena. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

Las puertas de la pieza del joven Saotome se abrieron con fuerza y la ira del demonio salió una vez más al ver como el reflejo de su amor estaba al lado de quien no se la merecía, ambos sentados en la cama, la joven peliazul sostenía el brazo de su prometido, quien la observaba aún con dolor.

-¡¿Qué es esta escena Señor Tendo!? ¿¡Qué hace este mocoso aún acá!? – Karasu le pedía explicación a Soun ante lo que estaba viendo.

-Lo siento karasu, pero el seguirá siendo nuestro huésped – Tendo estaba decidido, estos dos años junto a la familia Saotome había generado en él sentimientos por el joven azabache, quién en más de una ocasión ayudó a su familia y salvó a su hija menor.

-¡No sabes lo qué estás diciendo! Este muchacho arruinará la vida de tu hija – Karasu sentía como todo se le estaba yendo la situación de las manos, si bien su plan era retener a Akane y traerla a su vida como fuera, no quería que fuera amenazando a su padre. No quería que ella lo odiara. En eso el joven Saotome comenzó a acercarse.

-Yo…- las palabras no salían de su boca, Ranma estaba totalmente débil y sabía que no podría sostener nuevamente una pelea. Su espíritu de luchador estaba quebrado y exponer de esa manera a Akane, una vez más, no podría perdonárselo –Yo…lo sien…- El orgullo del azabache ya no existía.

-No me hables –El demonio golpeo al joven tirándolo hacia la pared. En ello sintió como alguien lo tomaba de sus ropas.

-Por favor, no más…- Akane estaba en el suelo y al ver una vez más las lágrimas que salían del rostro de la joven, el demonio de karasu se controló –Ranma no tiene la culpa de nada, está muy enfermo…-Akane con valor se levantó y miró a Tengu karasu a los ojos, para luego observar a Henji, a su padre, sus hermanas, Genma y por último al joven de trenza, a quién le dio una calidad sonrisa _"Gracias por todo Ranma…"_ pensó acercándose al hombre, la joven peliazul había tomado una decisión.

-A…akane – Una vez más un miedo incontrolable recorría el cuerpo del joven Saotome, la misma sensación que tuvo al verla saltar para arriesgar su vida en su batalla contra Saffron.

-Mi compromiso con Ranma se acabó – el joven al escuchar sus palabras quedó impactado ¿Era real lo que escuchaba? Las cosas se habían ido de sus manos y ya no podía detener lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, una vez más sentía como la muchacha peliazul arriesgaba su vida, su felicidad y su futuro por él.

Soun Tendo observaba a su hija menor quien había dejado de llorar para mostrarse fuerte y decidida, por otra parte Henji quedó perplejo por las palabras de Akane, él conocía bien sus sentimientos y también sabía que esto lo hacía por nadie más que por Ranma. Kasumi llevó sus manos a su boca mientras Nabiki se cruzaba de brazos observando a un Ranma derrotado en una esquina de la habitación.

-Creo en tus palabras querida Akane. Hoy mismo te irás a vivir a nuestra casa – Karasu se dirigió a a su hijo con odio – Y tú…me has decepcionado – Akane se acercó a Henji y juntos se retiraron del lugar dejando a su familia atrás. Soun cayó al piso llorando desconsolado.

* * *

 **Gracias por la espera ^^ dejaré a quienes me han dejado palabras 3 paulayjoaqui Flakita litapaz VeronicaDestroyer09 rosefe-123 Muchas gracias por su apoyo!¿Les va gustando la historia? Ahora es el momento de Henji...¿Qué ocurrirá ahora en el dojo karasu tras el beso? En el próximo capítulo se viene la fiesta de compromiso entre Henji y Akane ¿Ranma lo permitirá? ¿Cuál será el plan de Shampoo para acercarse a Ranma?**

 **Gracias por sus reviews! si creen que este capítulo lo merece, háganlo por favor y si les desearía que cambiara el rumbo de la historia también, denme ideas. Un abrazo!**


	9. Lo que hay en mi corazón parte 1

_Final capítulo 4: **  
**_

 _-Mi compromiso con Ranma se acabó – el joven al escuchar sus palabras quedó impactado ¿Era real lo que escuchaba? Las cosas se habían ido de sus manos y ya no podía detener lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, una vez más sentía como la muchacha peliazul arriesgaba su vida, su felicidad y su futuro por él._

 _Soun Tendo observaba a su hija menor quien había dejado de llorar para mostrarse fuerte y decidida, por otra parte Henji quedó perplejo por las palabras de Akane, él conocía bien sus sentimientos y también sabía que esto lo hacía por nadie más que por Ranma. Kasumi llevó sus manos a su boca mientras Nabiki se cruzaba de brazos observando a un Ranma derrotado en una esquina de la habitación._

 _-Creo en tus palabras querida Akane. Hoy mismo te irás a vivir a nuestra casa – Karasu se dirigió a a su hijo con odio – Y tú…me has decepcionado – Akane se acercó a Henji y juntos se retiraron del lugar dejando a su familia atrás. Soun cayó al piso llorando desconsolado._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Lo que hay en mi corazón (parte 1)**

Agitados gritos se escuchaban detrás de las puertas del dojo Karasu. La muchacha peliazul entrenaba usando toda su energía, dejando marcas de sudor en el piso y, en ocasiones, dando torpes golpes al aire. Ya se había familiarizado con aquel lugar, le ayudaba a no pensar y acallar sus lamentos. Habían pasado tres semanas desde lo ocurrido, desde que dejó a su familia y había roto su compromiso con Ranma. Tres largas semanas en que no podía olvidar la última mirada del joven azabache, sentado y herido en el piso de la habitación. En cada momento de silencio él volvía a ella, en cada momento de soledad la muchacha peliazul sentía su alma quebrada y se hundía en sus recuerdos.

Extrañamente sus días se habían vuelto tranquilos, sin emoción. De vez en cuando su corazón saltaba de alegría cuando sus hermanas y padre la visitaban, aunque ya no esperaba que el joven azabache apareciera por la ventana de su habitación o la volviera a buscar. La última vez que cruzaron miradas fue aquella noche donde todo terminó. Hoy su vida tenía un nuevo sentido. Había tomado la responsabilidad y, extrañamente, se sentía agradecida de que su nuevo compañero fuera tan agradable y preocupado. Sin duda Henji le ayudaba a sobrellevar todo mejor.

Akane cayó rendida al piso, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro, lamentablemente al finalizar cada entrenamiento, el rostro de Ranma aparecía frente a ella. No podía evitarlo, sin embargo, Henji la despertaba de aquellos recuerdos para llevarla a la realidad.

-Veo que sigues entrenando arduamente Akane – el joven ingresó sonriente al dojo para dejar una toalla y acercar una botella con agua a su prometida. Desde que la joven llegó, su vida era distinta y el demonio de padre no aparecía. Su corazón estaba tranquilo, aunque con temor que todo pudiera terminar. Cada vez que observaba a la bella peliazul, sentía que no era real, que en algún momento se iría de su lado y que no podría retenerla. De vez en cuando aún escuchaba sollozos de la joven en las noches y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

-Henji-san muchas gracias – sonrío la muchacha - ¿Vienes a entrenar?

-No Akane…vengo a comunicarte que en 30 minutos debemos ir a encontrarnos con tu padre…bueno, hoy es…- Henji no pudo continuar hablando al notar como Akane se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía hacia él.

-Hoy debemos ir a retirar nuestros trajes por lo del compromiso, no te preocupes – la muchacha peliazul le dio una tímida sonrisa y se retiró del lugar. Henji al ver a su prometida marchar observó el dojo y dejó salir un suspiro de su boca.

* * *

-Ranma a desayunar – gritó Kasumi al joven azabache quién aún estaba enredado en el futón. La vida en el Dojo Tendo continuaba con normalidad, el joven se levantó al escuchar la voz de la muchacha sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Desde que Akane ya no vivía con ellos su vida se había vuelto un desastre, tenía problemas de sueño, se desvelaba practicando en el dojo y continuamente era perseguido por Shampoo y Ukyu para que se decidiera por una de ellas, al saber que su compromiso con la peliazul había terminado ambas jovencitas luchaban constantemente por su amor.

Sin embargo ya no era lo mismo, sentía un vacío y angustia constante, que disfrazaba gracias a su orgullo. Estaba más malhumorado que costumbre y si bien, en primera instancia tuvo la idea de ir a buscar a la menor de las Tendo sin importar le modo, fue detenido por la familia. Por ello decidió dejar el dojo y retomar la idea de buscar una solución a su maldición de convertirse en mujer.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el día de su partida su mirada se posó en el viejo gimnasio maltrecho y no pudo avanzar más. Tantos recuerdos que tenía en aquel lugar, ahora descuidado y casi olvidado. Por ello no los abandonaría, ni a la familia Tendo ni a sus memorias, y finalmente decidió quedarse. Si bien ya no sería el esposo de Akane, había hecho una promesa de hombre y se mantendría como heredero, por lo que arduamente todas las tardes iba a trabajar como obrero en una construcción cercana para saldar las deudas que Karasu había pagado. No quería tener relación con aquella familia. Si tomaría la responsabilidad del dojo, aunque fuera solo, no quería deberle nada a nadie.

Bostezando bajó las escaleras, siendo recibido por una amable sonrisa de Kasumi -Buenos días querido Ranma – la muchacha le acercó un pocillo de arroz.

-Buenos días – el joven comió en silencio siendo observado por Genma quien para subirle el ánimo le arrebató su alimento.

-Esto es mío, debes ser más ágil Ranma – dijo el hombre mientras masticaba.

Ranma ni se inmutó. Tras la partida de la menor de los Tendo todos habían determinado que no se hablaría de ella mientras el joven azabache estuviera presente, sin embargo Nabiki ya cansada de ver el apático rostro de su ex cuñado temprano por la mañana, quebró el trato.

-Hoy en la tarde nos reunimos con Akane ¿No padre? – al escuchar el nombre de la joven peliazul dejaron caer sus palillos y le dieron una mirada desafiante a la muchacha, menos Ranma quien instantáneamente sintió como un rayó atravesaba su cuerpo quedando en silencio - ¿Qué les pasa? Han pasado tres largas semanas, ya es hora de olvidar todo el asunto , además mañana Aka…– Nabiki estaba molesta por la cobardía de todos. En ello sintió como Kasumi le tomó su hombro y movió la cabeza para ambos lados tratando de tranquilizarla.

De un momento a otro, Ranma se levantó de la mesa y dio gracias por la comida que apenas había probado- Voy al instituto – dijo el muchacho tomando su bolso retirándose del lugar. La familia dio un largo suspiro al verlo partir, el ambiente era cada vez más tenso debido a la fiesta de compromiso de la joven peliazul.

-Nabiki, quedamos en no hablar de Akane frente a…- Soun no pudo finalizar al ser interrumpido por su hija.

-Lo entiendo, lo sé, pero él se enterará de todas maneras ¿Creen que lo mejor es que él no lo sepa? Si no se entera por nosotros, quizás de qué forma lo hará. Al menos yo no soy un acobarde –Nabiki se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Siento lástima por Ranma, señor Genma – dijo el dueño de casa llevándose otro bocadillo a la boca llorando, mientras era consolado por la gentil mano de su hija mayor.

-No se preocupe señor Soun, mi hijo es fuerte. Ya verá como pronto vuelve a ser el mismo- respondía Genma soltando una tímida lágrima.

* * *

El joven azabache corría y saltaba entre los tejados de Nerima. Desde que Akane ya no estaba, inconscientemente dejó el camino usual al instituto que disfrutaba cada mañana con ella, quería alejarse de cualquier momento que hiciera recordarla. Sin embargo, al escuchar su nombre se sintió molesto " _Son unos tontos, cómo si me importara….fue decisión de ella alejarse"_ , Saotome mordió su labio inferior y apresuró más el paso.

Al llegar levantó su mano para saludar a Hiroshi y Daisuke, quienes lo recibieron de la misma manera. Ya todos estaban enterados que Akane y Ranma ya no estaban juntos, las primeras semanas la novedad se apoderó de los pasillos de instituto pero ahora ya no era tema. El asiento de la joven peliazul seguía vacío y, como todas las mañanas al pasar al lado de él, Ranma apoyó su mano en la mesa y se le quedó mirando distraído, finalmente dejó salir un _"boba"_ y se sentó para comenzar con su aburrida rutina.

* * *

Por las calles de Nerima transitaba una rápida joven en bicicleta haciendo los repartos del día, Shampoo estaba más contenta que de costumbre. Al saber que Akane estaba comprometida con otro, nadie interferiría con su futuro matrimonio, ya que para ella Ukyu no era una amenaza. Al llegar al Nekohanten fue recibida por su abuela Cologne.

-Querida nieta, tengo algo que hablar contigo – Shampoo se acercó a la anciana rápidamente – Si bien la muchacha Tendo ya no es un problema, no has podido formalizar tu relación con mi futuro yerno ¿No es así?

-Así ser, Airen estar distraído y no tomar en cuenta sentimientos – La amazona bajó su rostro con pena y enojo.

-Pues tengo la solución – Cologne hizo aparecer frente a los ojos de la joven una misteriosa caja dorada.

-Pero ¿Qué es esto abuela? – la anciana abrió el secreto y en su interior había un lazo.

-Esto ser reliquia muy antigua. El lazo de toda la vida, objeto que atará por siempre a quienes se aman. Shampoo, al usarlo ambos no podrán despegarse, estarán unidos de por vida y donde vaya él estarás tú a su lado. Una vez que sus sentimientos sean revelados, el lazo desaparecerá. Debes lograr que el yerno confiese su amor por ti – Cologne sonreía al darle esta nueva misión a su nieta- pasarás tanto tiempo con él que se le hará imposible no aceptar su relación.

-¿Estar todo el día con mi amado Airen? ¿Sin que pueda escapar? ¡Abuela ser mejor regalo! – La jovencita saltaba de felicidad abrazando a su abuela por el restaurant. En ello su conversación fue interrumpida por Mousse.

-¡Shampoo! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- gritó el hombre pato dejando caer los platos al piso.

-Tonto, ¡mira que hiciste!- Cologne golpeó en la cabeza al joven de gafas haciendo que cayera rápidamente al suelo con un chichón en la frente casi inconsciente.

-Mousse debe entender que Shampoo nunca se fijará en ti, yo amar a Airen – al decirlo, la joven de cabello lila se retiró para continuar con su trabajo, sin ser antes interrumpida por Cologne.

-Para que el lazo de toda la vida funcione ambos deben tomarlo al mismo tiempo – Shampoo quedó observando la caja _"Debo encontrar a Airen y hacer que funcione mágico lazo para nosotros"._

* * *

Las clases habían finalizado en el Instituto Furinkan y como ya era bastante usual, Ukyu esperaba en la salida a que Ranma apareciera para estar un rato junto a él antes de dirigirse al restaurant y él a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Ukyu dejó de vestirse con el uniforme de hombre, ya era el último año y sin Akane acompañando al joven azabache, quería sorprenderlo viéndose más femenina. Pronto a lo lejos apareció el artista marcial, quien se despedía de Hiroshi tras su práctica de fútbol. Al verlo una gran sonrisa de la cocinera lo recibió.

-Ran-chan! – Ukyu cogió el brazo de Saotome dando un pequeño salto.

-Hola U-chan, estás muy animada…- dijo Ranma rascando su mejilla nervioso. Para él era imposible sentirse cómodo con estas muestras de cariño, estaba acostumbrado a ver para ambos lados por si su fuerte ex prometida lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Sin embargo, era solo costumbre, en su interior él sabía que ella no aparecería.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso Ran-chan? Relájate…Akane ya no vendrá a molestarnos –La muchacha apretaba con más fuerza el brazo de Ranma, quien se zafó de ella al escuchar el nombre de la joven peliazul.

-Si vas a seguir hablando de esa boba, será mejor que camines sola U-chan– molesto, el joven azabache colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y continúo su camino, sin notar que Ukyu trataba de seguirle el paso. En el camino notó la presencia de Sayuri y Yuka conversando muy animadas, si bien estaban lejos, se concentró para escucharlas.

-Me alegro que Akane nos haya invitado, así podremos entregarle los deberes en persona – sonrío Sayuri.

-Tienes razón, debe verse hermosa con el vestido de compromiso. Además estoy emocionada por conocer a su nuevo prometrido. Akane tiene tanta suerte- respondió Yuka quejándose.

-Sí dejó a Ranma, su nuevo prometido debe ser mucho más guapo que él ¿No? – Ambas comenzaron a reir. En ello notaron como una fiera mirada azul se posaba en ambas. Con temor de verlo de frente o decirle algo, se escaparon corriendo con el pretexto que llegarían atrasadas.

 _"¿Compromiso?¿Vestido?¿Qué Henji era más guapo que yo?"_ Era imposible para joven Saotome cambiar su semblante, estaba sorprendido que las cosas hayan avanzado tan rápido en tan pocos días y aún más molesto al ser comparado con ese cara de mujer. Más malhumorado de lo que estaba, Ranma frenó en seco, haciendo que Ukyu chocará en su espalda.

-No puedo acompañarte. Tengo que ir a trabajar – Ranma enfadado y sin despedirse se perdió por los tejados una vez más. Debía juntar ese dinero lo más pronto posible para no deberle nada a nadie y dar un nuevo comienzo a su vida. Si Akane ya había continuado y no le necesitaba, él haría lo mismo. A lo lejos dejó a una molesta Ukyu guién gritaba fuertemente su nombre.

* * *

Akane y Henji se encontraban en el interior de la tienda que su padre les había pedido que fueran y donde se reunieran con la familia Tendo. Akane para sentirse más a gusto invitó a Sayuri y Yuka. Al no poder asistir a clases por orden de Karasu, extrañaba a sus amigas y la vida estudiantil. Ya era su último año en el instituto y verlas ayudaba a estar informada de lo que ocurría, además de obtener los deberes y tareas atrasados.

Con timidez la joven Tendo fue guiada por Henji al interior y ambos fueron recibidos por una amable señorita quien les indicó que sus trajes ya estaban listos para ser probados. En eso Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki ingresaron alegres. El local era lujoso, algo que a la astuta joven de castaño y corto cabello notó inmediatamente.

-Vaya hermanita, quién hubiera imaginado que este sería tu futuro – con una media sonrisa Nabiki se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar.

-Nabiki, por favor no seas así. Buenas tardes querido Henji – dijo Kasumi dando una tierna y apacible sonrisa, mientras tomaba las manos de su hermana menor – Akane…¿Has dormido bien? La joven peliazul se sorprendió al escucharla.

-Cla…claro kasumi oneechan – Si bien sabía que estas últimas semanas se le hacía fatal conciliar el sueño, no quería preocupar a nadie, todo esto era su decisión. De reojo notó a su padre conversar alegremente con Henji e inconscientemente soltó una sincera sonrisa. En ello fue llamada para probar su vestido. Entró al camerino y tomó la pieza de tela. Era un vestido color perla, bajo la rodilla y entallado a su cuerpo, con mangas y detalles con gemas. Podía notar que fue del gusto de su nuevo suegro, femenino y de lujo. En él se sentía incomoda, era como ver a una persona totalmente distinta en el espejo.

Sus ánimos comenzaron a decaer al pasar por su mente lo sorprendido que estaría Ranma de verla tan femenina y despejar cualquier duda de que ella no era un marimacho como le decía el bobo joven de trenza. Sonrío lamentable y volvió a mirarse al espejo. En ello siente la voz de su hermana mayor quién le pide que salga para poder verla. Al hacerlo, notó que estaba toda su familia asombrada por lo hermosa que se veía; Soun lloraba de la emoción, si bien en un principio no le pareció la idea obstinada de Karasu sobre el compromiso de su hijo con Akane, al verla toda una mujercita las dudas se habían esfumado.

Al mismo tiempo en que la jovencita se encontraba con su familia y recibía los merecidos halagos, Henji salió del vestidor. Llevaba un traje entallado negro que lo estilizaba y hacía juego con sus oscuros y profundos ojos, se veía guapo y elegante, logrando que hasta la mayor de las Tendo se sonrojara. Tímido se aproximó a su prometida quedando ambos mirándose de frente. Henji fijó su mirada en Akane, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía, aunque el rostro de la muchacha no reflejaba felicidad alguna. Para darle seguridad, tomo de una de sus manos y le regalo una sonrisa "Todo estará bien" pensó, y como si Akane supiera leer los pensamientos, le devolvió el gesto.

En ello ingresaron Sayuri y Yuka quienes al ver la escena gritaron de emoción.

-¡Ah! ¡Akane te ves hermosa! – ambas se acercaron y al dar cuenta del atractivo hombre que estaba al lado de su amiga, fue inevitable sonrojarse. Le saludaron gentilmente con una reverencia y el joven les devolvió una gentil sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por acompañar a Akane en este día- ambas se tomaron de las manos y chillaron de emoción. Él era totalmente perfecto para su querida amiga. Para finalizar la jornada, Nabiki tomó su cámara y registro el momento y en una de las fotografías aparecía un honorable Henji y a su lado una hermosa joven con una preciada sonrisa.

* * *

Ya en el dojo karasu, fueron encontrados por Katsuhiko-san quien los recibió con una reverencia y tomó la ropa de los jóvenes.

-Buenas tarde joven Karasu, ¿Cómo estuvo la velada? – preguntó sin verle a los ojos.

-Mejor de lo que esperábamos y ¿Mi padre? – Al lado de Henji estaba Akane quien parecía distraída, más de lo habitual.

-Está en el salón. Él desea verlos – con el permiso de Katsuhiro-san, ambos jóvenes se acercaron al dueño del lugar.

La apariencia de Karasu era distinta, apacible y tranquilo. Como si en su corazón el odio que sintió una vez ya hubiera desaparecido ,y es que convivir al lado del reflejo de su verdadero amor, era mucho más de lo que él en alguna oportunidad hubiera podido desear. Ahora, podría cuidar de ella como fuera Satori y no dejaría que nada ni nadie la alejara de su lado. Henji sabía que la mejor cura para su padre, era la sonrisa de buenos días que la peliazul le otorgaba todas las mañanas o verla preparar algún platillo en la cocina mientras se adiestraba para ser una buena esposa. Tenerla en casa era realmente una bendición para ambos.

-¡Hija! Me alegro que hayas vuelto, te extrañaba – Karasu se levantó de su asiento y fue a darle un abrazo a la muchacha, envolviéndola con su gran cuerpo. Finalmente la dejó respirar y le dio una magnífica sonrisa- Cuéntame ¿qué te ha parecido el vestido? ¿Te gustó? – el fortachón hombre parecía un niño pidiendo la aceptación de sus padres.

-Era realmente hermoso, muchas gracias por todo – con una resplandeciente sonrisa y olvidando todos los mal entendidos, Akane comenzó a generar sentimientos sinceros y nobles a su nuevo padre. Y es que nadie le había mostrado tanto interés ni afecto, sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar. En eso observó como Karasu le dio una palmada a su hijo por la espalda, un gestó que era poco común entre ellos.

-De seguro estás feliz, ¿No hijo? – Henji quedó impactado ante tal gesto de su fiero padre…en toda su vida, desde que era pequeño nunca le había mostrado algún tipo de afecto o interés. Sorprendido se quedó sin palabras – ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímido! – Karasu rio alegremente mientras abría una botella de sake para celebrar.

Henji rápidamente tomó la botella para servirle y Akane se sentó a su lado. El ambiente era totalmente alegre, era impensado que hace tres semanas todo era distinto. Nunca imaginaron que en algún momento de sus vidas podrían haber sentido tanto gozo y dicha. Todo gracias a la presencia de la joven peliazul. Sin embargo, Akne sentía como un espacio de su alma faltaba, como una aguja que le punzaba cada vez que se sentía parte de su nueva familia. Aquel dolor tenía nombre y creía que sería imposible olvidarle de él alguna vez.

-Mañana es el gran día, con el Soun estamos muy emocionados. Su unión traerán aún más dicha a nuestras vidas – dijo entre sorbos el implacable hombre.

-Así es padre, no te preocupes que todo saldrá a la perfección – contestó Henji amablemente como era costumbre.

-Recuerda que deben llegar juntos al lugar, los estaremos esperando – finalmente Karasu percibió el silencio de su nueva hija - ¿Qué ocurre Akane?

-Es que…mañana quería ir a ver a mi madre…antes de la ceremonia. Me hubiera encantado que ella también estuviera de alguna u otra forma conmigo – la joven estaba nerviosa ante una posible negación del hombre.

-Tienes toda la razón, eres una excelente hija Akane, igual que tu madre. Henji debes acompañarla mañana por la mañana – Karasu bebió otra copa de sake.

-Claro padre. Yo cuidaré de Akane – Henji observó como la muchacha mantenía su mirada gacha y perdida.

* * *

-Toma Saotome, tu última paga – un hombre vestido con un casco y ropa de construcción le entregó en las manos al joven azabache un sobre.

-Mu…muchas gracias señor! – Ranma dio una fuerte reverencia y con ambas manos aceptó lo que le estaba entregando.

-Realmente te esmeraste mucho para conseguirlo, te lo mereces. Cualquier cosa no dudes en volver. Acá siempre necesitamos jóvenes fuertes – le dio una gran sonrisa y se despidieron.

Ranma agilizó el paso y orgulloso comenzó a correr hacia el dojo "Por fin. Ya tengo el dinero, ahora podré devolverle hasta el último peso a ese canalla. El dojo Tendo no necesita de ellos" como si parte de su alma hubiera vuelto al cuerpo, el artista marcial saltaba de alegría por los tejados. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, hacerse cargo de la familia de Akane, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella y su falta de habilidad para derrotar a Karasu y mantener a la menor de las Tendo a su lado. De todas maneras, el dojo era su hogar y los Tendo su familia, eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaría. Debía protegerlos como único hijo heredero del estilo combate libre. Su orgullo estaba en ello.

Dando ligeros pasos atravesó el pórtico, apretó el sobre e ingresó al lugar. La familia estaba reunida nuevamente, ya que era hora de cenar.

-Querido Ranma, me alegro que hayas regresado – Kasumi como siempre, amablemente saludo al joven Saotome.

-Hola Kasumi ¿Qué están mirando todos? – El joven azabache dio cuenta que en la mano de Nabiki habían unas fotografías. Eran las imágenes que había tomado en la tienda y se veía la resplandeciente sonrisa de Akane.

-Oh… ¿Tienes interés en verlas Ranma? Pues…te costarán 3 mil yenes – gritó la joven. De pronto un ágil Soun y Genma tomaron las fotografías y se las devoraron.

-Son fotos de nosotros haciendo estupideces hijo – contestó nervioso Genma.

-Claro, claro, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte de ello hahaha somos unos hombres muy ebrios ¿No Saotome? – los amigos se abrazaron y rieron lo más fuerte posible para que Ranma no tuviera sospecha alguna.

-¿Creen que no tengo copias de esas fotos? – Dijo callada Nabiki a ambos adultos, quienes se atragantaron al escucharla.

-Deben ser boberías. A todo esto…Kasumi – El ojiazul sin levantar su mirada y comiendo tranquilamente se dirigió a la hija mayor.

-Dime Ranma…- contestó la joven de pelos castaños y agradable sonrisa.

-Por favor, ¿Puedes pedirle a Akane que venga mañana por la mañana? Tengo que entregarle algo en sus manos – El azabache continuaba comiendo, mientras la familia Tendo y su padre no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, mientras todos posaban su mirada en el artista marcial, quien no los tomó encuentra y, tras terminar la cena, se dirigió a dar un baño caliente.

* * *

Ya era de mañana. Hoy sería el gran día en que la familia Karasu-Tendo formalizarían su relación uniendo en compromiso formal a su hijos. Akane con ayuda de Katsuhiko-san se arregló, vistiendo el vestido de compromiso, unos pequeños artees de perlas y su cabello tomado a un costado. Se veía realmente hermosa. Mientras Katsuhiko terminaba de arreglarla el semblante de la joven Tendo estaba preocupado, no podía olvidar el llamado que recibió de su hermana mayor.

FlashBack

-Hola hermana ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Kasumi tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Kasumi Oneechan, que alegría escucharte- respondió alegremente Akane sosteniendo el teléfono.

-Hermana…mañana puedes venir al dojo? Sé que no es correcto, pero Ranma…- Al escuchar el nombre del ojiazul, Akane dejó de respirar. Hace tiempo no escuchaba su nombre y creía lo peor.

-¿Algo le ocurrió?- Preguntó atemorizaba.

-No…él quiere verte mañana, quiere entregarte algo. Sé que no debería haberte llamado hermana, pero lo mejor es que ambos conversen – Las palabras de Kasumi alentaron a su Akane.

-Por supuesto, gracias por llamar Kasumi oneechan. Allí estaré – Ambas se despidieron alegres, aunque el corazón de la peliazul comenzó a acelerarse al pensar que lo vería por última vez, lentamente dejó caer su cuerpo al piso.

Fin Flashback

Ya estaba lista para encontrarse con Henji para que ambos fueran a ver su madre al cementerio. En el pasillo del dojo se vieron de frente. Él ya estaba vestido para el compromiso y notó como un leve tono rosa se apoderaba de las mejillas de su prometido, al verlo tímido sonrió.

-Estoy lista- dijo animada mientras se colocaba un abrigo blanco.

-Te ves…linda Akane- respondió Henji, quien tímidamente acercó su mano a la de ella. Akane le respondió el gesto –Akane… ¿Puedes acompañarme?- La mirada del joven era profunda y tomados de la mano salieron del dojo para dirigirse al jardín.

Aún no llegaba el invierno y las hojas de otoño estaban terminando de caer, el paisaje era hermoso y aunque hiciera frío, ambos caminaban lentamente de la mano a través del jardín. Akane iba en silencio observando el paisaje.

-Quería agradecerte por lo que estás haciendo…lo que estás haciendo por mí y mi padre- Henji hablaba animado, sentía que le debía tanto a aquella muchacha quien poco a poco estaba robándole el corazón.

-No tienes que agradecer, es mi decisión Henji-san. Cuando llegué creí que todo sería diferente, pero no puedo negar que me siento como en casa. Tu padre es realmente amable conmigo y tú has sido un gran apoyo en todo esto – Henji al escuchar las palabras de Akane detuvo el andar.

-Sé que aún no puedes olvidarte de él. Yo nunca había estado enamorado de alguien y por ello me era difícil entender a mi padre. Aunque ahora puedo hacerlo, gracias a ti Akane – Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, mientras las hojas caían a su alrededor.

-Henji-san…yo, en realidad…- La conversación de ambos fue interrumpida por Katsuhiko-san quien se aproximó corriendo a ellos.

-Disculpe señorito Karasu, pero su padre…su padre está discutiendo con uno de los entrenadores del gimnasio y no podemos detenerlo – Al escuchar las palabras de Katsuhiko, Henji se aterró.

-Akane…disculpa, pero creo que no podré acompañarte donde tu madre ¿Podrás ir sola?- la joven observó el rostro preocupado de su futuro esposo y no pudo negarse.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes Henji-san, es importante ¿Nos vemos en el lugar a las cinco?- Sus manos se soltaron, el joven asintió con su cabeza y acompañó corriendo a katsuhiko-san para evitar una tragedia.

Akane dejó salir un suspiro, era el momento de ir a encontrarse con Ranma y a paso lento se dirigió a su antiguo hogar.

* * *

En el dojo Tendo ya la familia no se encontraba, Soun y sus hijas habían salido de compras para preparar el festejo por el compromiso de la hija menor. Ranma se encontraba en su habitación pensativo. Estaba vestido con una camisa china de mangas largas celeste y sus típicos pantalones negros. Sentado en el futón y con el sobre en las manos, dio cuenta del miedo y ansiedad que sentía. Pero era un sentimiento distinto que el de cuando se enfrentaba a algún enemigo o perdía una batalla, sus manos sudaban por culpa de los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Apretó el sobre, lo guardó en el bolsillo y fue al gimnasio. Entrenar sería la mejor forma para calmarse.

Finalmente Akane había llegado a la entrada del dojo Tendo. Lentamente y por cada paso que daba, recordaba momentos lúcidos de su niñez: riendo con sus hermanas, entrenando con su padre y aquel día en que llegó Ranma y Genma a su casa. Tantas historias que eran parte de ella y que debía dejar atrás.

A lo lejos escuchó ruidos que provenían del gimnasio y se acercó. La última vez que había entrado allí fue cuando Ranma golpeó a Henji por haberla besado. Abrió lentamente la puerta y lo vió. Su cabello trenzado azabache al viento mientras las gotas de sudor caían al piso del dojo, sus golpes fulminantes y la rapidez con la que se movía. Ranma estaba entrenando dando lo mejor de sí. Al verlo tan determinado, sintió como que el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él, se le veía contento y orgulloso como siempre. Sonrío alegremente al verlo así.

El artista marcial detuvo sus ataques y finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron.

-A…akane – su nombre fue lo único que pudo pronunciar tras no verla por tanto tiempo. Era la primera vez durante dos años en que se separaban. Sintió como su corazón se estremeció al verla, pero al sentir el sobre en su bolsillo recordó el por qué ella estaba allí.

-Hola Ranma – pronunció segura la peliazul al ver que se le acercaba.

-No creía que vendrías, ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó mientras evitaba verla a los ojos.

-Mmm, bien. Veo que estás entrenando duro – sonrío la joven.

-Sí, acá nada ha cambiado – sin saber cómo continuar la conversación y tratando de esquivar miradas a lo lejos sintieron un estruendo. A toda velocidad se acercaba Shampoo al ver que ambos estaban juntos.

-¡Airen! ¿Qué hacer con chica violenta?- preguntó molesta la amazona, acercándose al joven azabache.

-Sham…pooo ¿Qué haces tú acá? –Replicó el joven nervioso esperando una reacción agresiva por parte de Akane.

-Venir a buscarte para cita – sonrío maliciosamente mientras veía detenidamente a la peliazul.

-Veo que tiene razón, acá nada ha cambiado – para Akane era difícil tratar de no mostrar su enojo, sentía que Ranma había continuado con su vida sin dar importancia a lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, pero no les daría en el gusto.

-Chica violenta tener nuevo novio, no acercarse a Airen – Shampoo abrazó del cuello a Ranma y sin darse cuenta dejo caer el Lazo Para Toda La Vida al suelo. Ranma y Akane dieron cuenta de ello y en menos de un segundo, ambos se agacharon para tomarlo. El rostro de Shampoo se pusó palido _"No pueden tocarlo ¡No pueden!"._

Pero era demasiado tarde, una barra de color dorado unió las muñecas de ambos jóvenes como verdaderas cadenas, atrayéndolos mutuamente con fuerza.

-Pe…pero ¡¿Qué es esto?!- Gritaron al unísono trantando de separarse y sacarse el objeto.

-Se supone que lo usaría contigo Airen ¡Chica violenta siempre arruinarlo! – La cara de odio de Shampoo era inexplicable. En eso trató de atacar a Akane quien fue torpemente protegida por Ranma y al caer ambos al suelo el abrigo de la joven peliazul se abrió dejando ver el elegante vestido.

-Qué significa esto…- Ranma se levantó del suelo ayudando a la menor de las Tendo. Shampoo miraba la escena sorprendida.

-Hoy…hoy es mi fiesta de compromiso Ranma – Al escucharla, Ranma quedó sin palabras y Shampoo sonrió satisfactoriamente _"El lazo no funcionar en ellos, debo ir a buscar solución para separarlos"._

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, pero la mirada del ojiazul estaba perdida tanto en la belleza de su ex prometida, sus latidos eran incontrolables y una vez más sintió el miedo recorreror su cuerpo, tragó en seco y dio un paso atrás, tratando de alejarse para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola queridos lectores, finalmente llegó el capítulo 9. Como prometí actualizaré una vez por semana. Los fines de mes son terribles para mí, pero estamos llegando ya al punto crítico del desenlace. Infinitamente agradezco por leer y dejar sus lindos reviews ^^

 **paulayjoaqui** En el próximo entenderás el concepto de familia de ranma ;)  
 **rosefe-123:** Akane sufre, pero tiene suerte de tener un Henji que la contenga hahaha  
 **AndreIta765** **:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras *O* espero que este capítulo te guste también!  
 **Paoh:** También me gusta ese aspecto de ranma, que se hace el frío por fuera pero es muy sensible hehehe, yo por mi parte me encanta henji, tengo el problema que me gustan los segundos protagonistas hahaha  
 **VeronicaDestroyer09:** Una vez más los artefactos chinos de Shampoo le jugaron una mala pasada y ahora Ranma y Akane están unidos por su culpa, hihihi muchas gracias por comentar!  
 **flakita:** espero que Karasu logre pronto estar en paz, me estoy encariñando con esos personajes TT  
 **Ghyzele:** Muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo y escribir! Espero te guste también este capítulo ^^  
 **Afrika:** me encanta Henji también, es muy dulce a pesar de sufrir por culpa de su padre TT Gracias por leer!

 **Nos leemos el próximo lunes o martes! gracias por continuar mi historia, un abrazo a todos!**


	10. Lo que hay en mi corazón parte 2

_-Qué significa esto…- Ranma se levantó del suelo ayudando a la menor de las Tendo. Shampoo miraba la escena sorprendida._

 _-Hoy…hoy es mi fiesta de compromiso Ranma – Al escucharla, Ranma quedó sin palabras y Shampoo sonrió satisfactoriamente_ _"El lazo no funcionar en ellos, debo ir a buscar solución para separarlos"._

 _Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, pero la mirada del ojiazul estaba perdida tanto en la belleza de su ex prometida, sus latidos eran incontrolables y una vez más sintió el miedo recorreror su cuerpo, tragó en seco y dio un paso atrás, tratando de alejarse para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos._

 **Capítulo 5: Lo que hay en mi corazón (parte 2)**

En otro lugar, Henji ingresaba rápidamente al dojo tras escuchar violentos golpes en el interior. Al abrir las puertas vio a su padre quien tomaba por el cuello a uno de los maestros. Su rostro se desfiguró y detuvo el paso. Creía que el compromiso con Akane y la felicidad que Karasu irradiaba por esos días finalmente había logrado que el demonio que habitaba en él hubiera desaparecido, pero al ver la escena dio cuenta que estaba lejos de serlo.

-¡TÚ! ¡DESGRACIADO! No quiero volver escucharte hablar así de la señorita Tendo ¡No mereces seguir con vida!- Karasu estaba totalmente poseído y arrojó a lo lejos al maestro. Los demás participantes de la clase estaban aterrados y Katsuhiko-san se acercó a ayudar al malogrado sensei quien yacía en el piso sangrando y casi inconsciente. El hombre había escuchado como el sensei se refería a los atributos físicos de la futura esposa de su hijo. Henji tomó a su padre del hombro.

-¡Padre! ¡Por favor! ¡Reacciona! – el demonio se dio vuelta y de un golpe arrasó con su hijo dejándolo en el piso del gimnasio.

-¡Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así! ¡AFUERA TODOS! – El grito ensordecedor del hombre espantó a todos quienes estaban viendo la escena, quedando solo él y henji en el lugar. Como pudo, el joven se levantó limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca.

-Padre…por favor…¿recuerdas que día es hoy? – Las palabras de Henji eran tímidas, el terror que sentía hacia su padre era inimaginable. Al escucharlo Karasu finalmente se calmó y le dio la espalda.

-Por supuesto que sé qué día es hoy. Y tú ¿no deberías estar acompañando a tu futura esposa? ¿Qué demonios haces acá?! ¡Ve y búscala!- con estas últimas palabra karasu se alejó del lugar dejando a su hijo malherido en el piso y con el traje de compromiso arruinado.

\- Padre…espero que con esto puedas ser feliz...- Henji se levantó con lástima y se sacó la chaqueta manchada de sangre. Se sentía presionado ¿Y si a pesar del esfuerzo de Akane, Li Chuan no dejaba el cuerpo de su padre? No estaba en su futuro arruinarle la vida a ella también. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, por no tener la valentía de solucionar sus problemas y enfrentarlo. Lo mejor era acompañarlo, ya se reuniría con la joven Tendo después.

* * *

En la entrada del dojo se encontraban Akane y Ranma. El silencio era usual entre ellos, ambos no eran capaces de decir palabra alguna, menos después que el joven azabache dio cuenta que su ex prometida estaba a punto de casarse y que él no estaba en sus planes.

-Y ahora que haremos…- La joven peliazul observó el lazo que los unía.

-No me preguntes a mí, ve tú como solucionas esto. Toma- Ranma extendió su mano y sacó el sobre de su bolsillo.

-Pero…¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Akane sin lograr comprender que era lo que le entregaba el joven Saotome. Con precaución lo abrió y dio cuenta que en su interior había dinero.

-Es la deuda que pagó Karasu a nombre de tu padre. Devuélveselo. No necesitamos de su caridad- con el ceño fruncido, Ranma dejó escapar un pequeño resoplo a modo de molestia.

-Pero, ¿cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Henji lo sabía? – Al escuchar el nombre, el rostro de Ranma cambió totalmente, la irá que le producía era casi incontrolable y empuñó sus manos.

-¡Pues claro que lo sabía!, sigues siendo igual de boba que siempre. Te engañó Akane. Aunque no hubieras aceptado este tonto compromiso, de todas maneras todo estaba a su favor – Ranma observó fijamente los ojos de la peliazul, quien no podía aceptar lo que estaba escuchando.

-Entonces...- Akane llevó su mano izquierda a su boca, estaba totalmente sorprendida. Durante estas semanas Henji había ganado su confianza y hasta había generado un lazo con él. Asumida que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto y que el cariño que le tenía Karasu y su hijo eran reales.

-Ahora no hay nada que nos une. Yo me haré cargo del dojo y tú puedes continuar con tu matrimonio – Las palabras de Ranma eran agujas que golpeaban la seguridad de la muchacha. Akane ya no podía confiar en ellos, estaba enfurecida por haber caído en la trampa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No es tu responsabilidad, no tienes por qué quedarte acá Ranma, al fin eres libre y puedes irte – replicó, tratando de ocultar que las palabras del azabache la estaban haciendo dudar de todo.

-¡Y crees que no lo intenté! ¡Lo primero que quise fue irme de acá después de tu partida! – Los gritos del joven revelaban de a poco la angustia y dolor que vivió tras su separación.

-Entonces…entonces ¡¿por qué no lo hiciste!? No necesito tu dinero, puedo hacerme cargo tanto del dojo como del…- Akane no podía pronunciar la palabra matrimonio delante del trenzudo.

-No me fui por que di mi palabra. No crees que me quede acá por ti. Está mi palabra de hombre en juego, llegamos acá para que el dojo tuviera un heredero y acá estoy yo. Tú puedes continuar con tu vida- Ranma giró rápidamente su cuerpo, sin embargo se había olvidado que el lazo aún los unía llevando consigo a la joven Tendo con él.

Akane dio un pequeño tropiezo y, tratando de no caer al piso, se afirmó de la espalda del joven azabache. Ranma dio un respingo al sentirla tan cerca. Finalmente una vez más el silencio se apoderó de ellos, quedándose quietos, sintiéndose cerca, queriendo que el momento fuera eterno.

 _"Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil…"_ pensó la peliazul, apoyando su frente en la espalda del joven.

 _"Por qué no soy capaz de detenerle…"_ pensó el azabache con la cabeza gacha, disfrutando de la cercanía de la mujer.

–Bueno, hay que buscar la manera de romper esto, vamos donde el Doctor Tofú – Con seguridad y odiándose a sí mismo por su cobardía, Ranma continuó el camino mientras era seguida muy de cerca por la joven Tendo, quien solo asintió en silencio.

* * *

La ceremonia de compromiso se realizaría en la noche en el Dojo Tendo, si bien en esta ocasión Nabiki no repartió invitaciones a todo Nerima, por extrema solicitud de Kasumi, decidieron invitar a algunos compañeros de clase cercanos. La familia Tendo comenzó con los preparativos en casa, las hermanas estaban vestidas con sus kimonos formales y ayudaban a decorar y cocinar, mientras que Soun con una lágrima era ayudado por su fiel amigo Saotome mientras se vestía.

-Lástima señor Tendo que nuestro sueño no vio la luz – Genma golpeaba suavemente la espalda de Soun a modo de darle ánimos.

-Lo siento tanto señor Saotome, teníamos todo un futuro por delante – el llanto de Tendo rompió el lugar.

-No se ponga así, Ranma seguirá a cargo del dojo, no lo dejaremos solos – replicó con confianza el panda.

-Claro que no nos dejará Saotome! No crea que no se la razón por la que se queda acá!- Soun apretó sus puños y le gritó ferozmente a su amigo – Solo le importa tener un lugar donde comer gratis todos los días.

-¡Cómo se atreve señor Tendo! ¿Está dudando de nuestra amistad? – preguntó con furia Saotome mientras golpeaba la mesa. En ello su animada discusión fue interrumpida por rápidos pasos que se acercaban al lugar.

-Al parecer llegó alguien – mencionó Kasumi tranquilamente. Se acercó al pasillo y frente a ella estaba un agitado Ryoga con ramas en su ropa y algunos regalos de Nagasaki, Odaiba, Osaka, entre otras regiones.

-¡Oh! Llegaste justo a tiempo Ryoga-chan, bienvenido- saludo con picardía Nabiki.

-Es…¡¿Es verdad esta invitación!? ¿Qué Akane está comprometida y no es con Ranma? – El rostro de Ryoga reflejaba lo anonadado que estaba-¿Por cuántos días me fui?- preguntó mientras sobaba su cabeza avergonzado logrando que Soun y Genma cayeran de la impresión.

-Mmm desde la última vez fueron más de 3 semanas Ryoga Kun, pero nos alegra que estés acá – kasumi le sonrío, tener de visita al joven cerdo siempre era de ayuda.

-Demonios…- Ryoga en su interior podía entender que Akane se haya decidido por Ranma, era una batalla que para él era imposible de ganar, pero qué su amada Tendo se fuera a casar con otro, era algo inconcebible. _"Ranma…si Akane tomó esta decisión debe haber sido por tú culpa, no fuiste capaz de detenerla. Te las verás conmigo"_ Pensó violentamente el joven de colmillos apretando sus puños.

* * *

Akane y Ranma caminaban tratando de esquivar miradas, ya todo Nerima sabía que su compromiso estaba roto y no querían generar más confusiones. Finalmente llegaron a la clínica del Doctor Tofú.

-¡Doctor! ¿Está dentro? – preguntó el azabache mientras abría la puerta.

-Al parecer no hay nadie…- comentó Akane dando un vistazo al pasillo. En ello en medio de las penumbras apareció Tofu. Bajo una pila de libros, el Doctor notaba que le faltaba sueño y parecía sumamente cansado.

-¡Oh chicos! Que bien verlos juntos…- sonrió sin notar que ambos estaban unidos por el lazo más que por decisión de ellos.

-No es eso Doctor, tenemos un problema – dijo Ranma rompiendo las ilusiones de Tofú, ambos levantaron sus manos para dar cuenta del gran enrredo que tenían por delante.

-¡Oh! ¡Es un lazo! ¿Pero para qué lo están usando ustedes? – preguntó confundido.

-Fue culpa de Shampoo, necesitamos sacarlo cuanto antes – contestó molesto el joven Saotome – Tenemos que estar separados lo más pronto posible – continuó. Al escucharlo Akane abrió su abrigo para que el doctor viera a que se estaban refiriendo. Ranma no tenía valor de verla con esos atuendos, por lo que giró su rostro hacia otro lado.

-¡Pero, Akane! ¿Te vas a comprometer? ¡Felicitaciones a ambos!- Sin duda Tofú no estaba entendiendo nada. Tras un suspiro, los jóvenes se sentaron para explicarle detalladamente lo que había ocurrido tras la batalla con Karasu y como habían terminado las cosas entre ellos.

-Oh…ya veo. Justamente estaba en eso chicos. El poder de ese hombre que se hace llamar Karasu no es de este mundo, en su interior está todo el mal que el demonio Li Chuan encerró durante miles de años. Sin embargo hay una manera de derrotarlo…-El doctor no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por Ranma.

-Realmente doctor eso ya no tiene importancia, necesitamos deshacernos de esto ¡ahora! – gritó enojado el joven azabache.

-Ranma, tranquilízate por favor- Akane nerviosa, no podía aguantar que Saotome tratará de esa forma al Doctor Tofú.

-¡¿Qué acaso quieres estar pegada a mí para siempre?! – Respondió Ranma aún más enojado.

-¡Quién querría estar con un hombre como tú! ¡Pervertido, antipático! – ambos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir como de costumbre.

-Bueno muchachos, lamento decirles esto, pero la respuesta solo la encontrarán ustedes. El Lazo Para Toda La vida no puede ser roto por terceros – Al escuchar al doctor el rostro de Akane palideció .

-Pe...pero tengo mi compromiso hoy…- respondió la joven Tendo. Ranma al notar su rostro realmente preocupado, pasó por su mente que efectivamente Akane ya había tomado una decisión y que él no podría hacer nada para hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Viviremos por siempre pegados? ¿Aunque nos odiemos? – preguntó Ranma.

-No es así Ranma, el Lazo Para Toda La Vida es un instrumento chino de hace miles de años atrás para mostrar el amor verdadero. Si la pareja estaba destinada a estar junta el lazo desaparece automáticamente, pero para lograrlo, debe haber sinceridad en sus corazones. Es importante entender que el Lazo tiene vida, si realmente él hubiera sentido que no están destinados a estar juntos, nunca los hubiera elegido a ustedes en primer lugar- el semblante de tofú paso de ser serio a darles una gran sonrisa.

Los rostros de ambos jóvenes se tornaron de todos colores, era como si el Lazo Para Toda la Vida estuviera reflejando sus verdaderos sentimientos y que no eran capaces de admitir de frente. Ranma observó por medio segundo a su ex prometida mientras que ella le devolvía esa extraña mirada de complicidad.

-Bueno, entonces la abuela tiene que tener alguna solución, si Shampoo sabía cómo funcionaba, en primer lugar debería haber entendido que esto nunca hubiera resultado entre nosotros, era inútil – Ranma habló con seguridad, el sabía que no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos para la amazona. Akane al escucharlo sintió como si en su corazón se despejara un inquietud que tenía hace mucho tiempo y es que su ex prometido efectivamente no sentía nada por la voluptuosa china, sin darse cuenta sonrió al escucharlo.

-Bueno Doctor, muchas gracias por su ayuda – Akane le dio una reverencia y empujó a Ranma a la salida. El tiempo pasaba rápido y tenía que encontrar una solución a esto.

-Es…esperen! ¡Ranma! – Tofú gritó a todo pulmón logrando detener el paso de los jóvenes, quienes al unísono se dieron vuelta – En algún momento el demonio Li Chuan saldrá del cuerpo que lo contiene, los malos sentimientos lo alimentan, recuerda que es un ser inmortal. La marca en su brazo es reflejó del pacto que hicieron, no sé qué habrá sucedido con aquel hombre como para abandonar todo apego a la vida. La única manera de derrotar al demonio es que Karasu vuelva a sentir, que vuelva a ser humano – Akane y Ranma se miraron confundidos y pestañearon al unísono ¿Cómo se le puede enseñar a alguien tan malvado volver a tener sentimientos? Finalmente se despidieron de Tofú y se dirigieron a su próximo paradero, el Neko Hanten.

* * *

Las luces de Nerima lentamente se prendían y la primera estrella anunciaba la llegada de la noche. En el Dojo Tendo se percibía aire a fiesta y alegría. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, entre ellos Sayuri y Yuka, acompañadas de Hiroki y Daisuke, además de Kuno Tatewaki, Sasuke y su hermana Kodachi, quienes no perderían la oportunidad de interrumpir la boda o aprovechar el momento para encontrar a la joven de cabellos de fuego y al joven azabache; en otro lado estaba Ukyu preparando unos deliciosos okonomiyakis para celebrar a los futuros novios. En su rostro no cabía tristeza alguna, finalmente su gran desafío en la relación con Ranma, tras este día, se esfumaría. Alegre ayudaba a Kasumi y a Nabiki a preparar el lugar. Por otro lado Soun estaba en la entrada del dojo dando la bienvenida a todos con un pañuelo en mano se secaba una que otra lágrima, a su lado se encontraba Henji mientras trataba de dar con el paradero de su prometida.

El lugar estaba perfectamente arreglado, hermosos arreglos florales ambientaban cada rincón y es que Tengo Karasu quería que todo estuviera perfecto. El hombre demonio se encontraba sentado en la sala de la casa de los Tendo, mientras observaba la fotografía de Satori que estaba en el lugar decorado con crisantemos blancos e incienso. "No te preocupes Satori, tu hija será feliz, me preocuparé de darle todo lo que no pude darte a ti" pensaba el hombre mientras cerraba sus ojos y tomaba la fotografía en sus manos. En ello un arreglado Saotome lo veía de lejos, aunque le llamaba más la atención el delicioso aroma de la comida que la actitud del hombre.

En ello aparece Shampoo, Cologne y Mousse con órdenes de platillos chinos para apoyar en la celebración. La muchacha de cabellos violeta se mordía las uñas de lo nerviosa que estaba, por su culpa el plan de liberarse de Tendo estaba a punto de fracasar, no pudo encontrar una solución y su bisabuela no tenía forma de ayudarle esta vez, atrás de ambas Mousse estaba atento al comportamiento de su amada.

-Oh Shampoo! Abuela Cologne, joven pato, muchas gracias por asistir. Pasen, pasen, sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa – saludaba alegre Soun.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, no creíamos que lo hicieran- respondió Cologne con una media sonrisa- solo espero que mi yerno esté dentro de la sala.

-¿Ranma? Él aún no ha llegado- respondió ilusamente Tendo mientras se rascaba una mejilla y miraba el cielo.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Airen estar aun con chica violenta?!- a la joven amazona se le escapó. A su suerte Karasu estaba lejos del lugar como para haberla escuchado, no así Henji quien abrió los ojos ante el enunciado de la amazona.

-¿Qué...dices? – El calmado Henji entró en pánico. De cancelarse la boda, sabría que no podría con la ira de su padre y todo estaría perdido. En eso salió corriendo hacia la entrada del dojo pero fue detenido por Ryoga quien lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Pretendes dejar plantada a Akane? ¡Abusivo!- el joven cerdo sin pensarlo se lanzó al ataque.

-No te metas, no es el momento para peleas. Ni siquiera sé quién eres. Tengo que ir a buscar a Akane, quítate – henji golpeó con el hombro el pecho de Hibiki, causando que su enojo aumentará.

-¡Cómo te atreves! Sé que Akane está haciendo esto contra su voluntad, pero ella es tan dulce que no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie. No dudes de su palabra- Ryoga lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Extrañamente sintió que Henji se parecía mucho a él. El joven Karasu apartó su mirada y se zafó del agarre.

En eso Ukyu y Kodachi se acercan a la amazona pidiendo explicaciones. No lograban entender cómo Akane y Ranma estaban juntos a pocos minutos de dar inicio a la ceremonia de compromiso. En ello Shampoo detiene la discusión de ambos jóvenes.

-No preocupar, Shampoo dar palabra de traer a chica violenta– la muchacha fue corriendo, saltando por los tejados rápidamente para dar con el paradero de ambos, tenía que traerla de regreso como fuera y si era necesario, reconocería que había hecho uso de un sucio truco para quedarse con Ranma. Sin darse cuenta su paso era acompañado por las otras prometidas del azabache, quienes tenían el mismo objetivo. Sacar de una vez por todas a la joven Tendo de sus vidas, no había mejor oportunidad que esta.

* * *

Bajo las luminarias de la calle y casi rendidos, Akane y Ranma caminaban a paso lento. Al llegar al NekoHanten dieron cuenta que era demasiado tarde y que ya no había nadie en el lugar. Ahora debían dar la cara y explicar que todo había sido un malentendido. Que no se podría realizar la ceremonia de esta manera, al menos deberían suspenderla hasta encontrar una solución.

-Rayos...qué tontería es esta. Vamos ya es tarde- replicaba Ranma mientras tomaba con fuerza el Lazo tratando de removerlo con sus manos.

-Ni que lo digas, esta situación es absurda…- contestó Akane con tono sereno apresurando el paso.

-Quién lo diría Akane, tanto te opusiste a nuestro compromiso, y mírate, ahora te casarás con un tipo que apenas conoces – Ranma con tono burlón, casi riéndose de la situación, continuaba caminando.

-Espera – Akane interrumpió su andar, dio un gran suspiro y bajó la mirada. En sus ojos había indecisión, desde que se fue del dojo estaba segura que continuaría con el matrimonio hasta el final. Sin embargo, sus emociones no podían ser controladas.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes ganas de llorar? Sabes que ese tipo de cosas no van contigo– Afirmaba Saotome. Lo mejor era que se enojara con él y hacer como que nada estuviera pasando, ella había tomado una decisión y la respetaría.

\- ¡No estoy llorando! ¡Tonto! Es que…– Respondió molesta la peliazul quien no podía continuar hablando, su voz se ahogaba en la garganta. No podía decir que se arrepentía de lo que iba hacer, ni pedirle a su ex prometido que, así como cientos de veces la había rescatado en el pasado, lo hiciera por una última vez y la sacara de allí. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mirada fiera de Ranma.

-¿Amas a ese tipo?- preguntó el azabache con voz ronca. Tratando de aparentar fortaleza ocultando sus desenfrenados latidos del corazón.

-Yo... no estoy segura, pero…¿qué sé del amor? no tengo idea…- respondió Akane incómoda por la pregunta de Ranma, esquivando su mirada. En ello el azabache dejó salir una estruendosa risa.

-Hahaha pues claro, una chica tan fea y marimacho como tú, qué puedes saber del amor – Ranma sonreía burlescamente.

-¡¿Quién eres tú para decir eso?! ¡Tú tampoco sabes nada del amor, tienes 4 prometidas!– La joven peliazul dejó salir su rabia, cómo era posible que él hablará tan fácil de lo que era el amor, no tenía idea de nada, se estaba riendo de ella en su cara.

-¿Y? - La posición de Ranma era desafiante y hasta engreído, por nada del mundo Akane vería sus verdaderos sentimientos, menos en este momento.

-No logras decidirte por ninguna de ellas, eres un pervertido que solo abusa de su suerte, la única persona que realmente te importa eres tú mismo, Ranma Saotome – las palabras de la menor de las Tendo eran seguras y filosas.

-Ja! ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó aún más desafiante Ranma fijando su mirada en los ojos de Akane.

-Deja de presumir, ¡te conozco hace mucho tiempo! Tú problema es que le tienes fobia al compromiso – Finalmente Akane dejó salir sus verdaderos pensamientos, lo que siempre quiso decirle de frente al azabache, ahora se lo estaba restregando en el rostro.

-¿Y ahora crees que me conoces? – el tono de voz de Ranma iba en aumento, acalorando aún más la discusión.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Te recuerdo que vivimos más de dos años juntos! – Exclamó Akane perdiendo los estribos – Ya es tiempo Ranma que te decidas de una buena vez y dejes de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

-Mira quién lo dice… ¡Tú te vas a casar con un sujeto a quién ni siquiera amas! – el grito desesperado de Ranma impactó como un rayo en el corazón de Akane. Ambos se quedaron mirando seriamente hasta que dieron cuenta que tres jóvenes los observaban detenidamente.

-Ran-chan deja a Akane – dijo Ukyu mientras tomaba su herramienta de Okonomiyakis y se acercaba a la pareja.

-Airen entender que Shampoo ser la única que te ama – la joven amazona avanzaba con seguridad para romper como fuera el lazo.

-ohohohoho! Querido Ranma! La rosa negra, Kodachi llegó para liberarte de esa arpía de Akane Tendo- gritaba la muchacha en leotardo mientras agitaba sus cintas de gimnasia.

De un momento a otro estaban las tres prometidas de Ranma Saotome mirándolos con fuego, diera como diera lugar las tres tenían la misión de separarlos. Akane trataba de explicarles lo que había ocurrido, queriendo bajar los ánimos de pelea, pero fue en vano, a su respuesta solo recibió ataque de las tres siendo protegida de los golpes por el azabache. Ranma tomó con un brazo a Akane, logrando escapar del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, creyendo que las habían perdido de vista, ambos jóvenes se ocultaron en un pequeño y angosto callejón. Lo único que los iluminaba era una tenue luz de un aviso comercial a sus espaldas.

-Nunca creí que volvería a vivir esto – mencionó riendo la muchacha peliazul mientras apoyaba su cuerpo entre la pared del callejón y su ex prometido para recuperar un poco el aliento.

-Hahaha, sí, las tres están cada vez más locas – con sinceridad, Ranma reía como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Se veían ridículos riendo entre sí, olvidándose de todo y de todos, amarrados y sin poder separarse uno del otro.

En ello el artista marcial escuchó gritos cercanos llamándolo, por lo que intuitivamente cubrió a Akane con su cuerpo contra la pared llevando el rostro de la joven Tendo a su pecho. La distancia entre ellos ya no existía.

Tras notar que la presencia de peligro se había esfumado, Ranma echó su cuerpo hacia atrás dejando salir un fuerte respiro de alivio, mientras sus hombros subían y bajaban de agitación, resbalando por su frente gotas de sudor. Al hacerlo, descubrió el rostro de la muchacha, quien no era capaz de esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas y los latidos agitados de su corazón tras percibir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del joven azabache. Al notar el comportamiento de Akane, Ranma se sintió embriagado por su belleza: su rostro acalorado, su cabello desordenado y su respiración agitada tenían un poder hipnótico en él. Dejándose llevar y posando su mirada en los labios de su ex prometida, con cautela, el joven Saotome se acercó a ella para besarla, sin embargo Akane giró su rostro rápidamente impidiendo que sucediera.

-A…akane – solo pudo pronunciar su nombre tras analizar lo que había tratado de hacer, el orgullo del artista marcial se veía quebrado, estaba dolido, pero aún más enojado consigo mismo por no haber tenido el valor de hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás.

-Co…cobarde- Akane no podía ver aquellos ojos azules, sabía que si lo hacía todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para evitar sus labios quedaría en nada, por lo que se apartó de él dando un paso hacia atrás y empujándolo con una de sus manos.

\- Akane…- La mirada de Ranma pedía a gritos que sus ojos se posarán en él, lo viera de frente y entendiera sin palabras sus sentimientos. En ello la menor de los Tendo comenzó a darle pequeños y ligeros golpes en el pecho a modo de arrebato.

-En ese momento, cuando dijiste que nos casaríamos…no te lo tomaste en serio verdad?- el joven de trenza estaba desencajado observando a la peliazul – en cambio yo…-

-Acaso Akane, tú…- Ranma no pudo continuar hablando y tras recibir una seguidilla de golpes débiles por parte de la muchacha, sostuvo con decisión su mano acorralandola contra la pared.

-Eres un mentiroso! Dijiste que era una marimacho, bruta, terca…que nunca podrías fijarte en mí – sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Akane se humedecieron al fijar contacto con la mirada azul de Ranma. Él por su parte sostuvo aun con más fuerza de la muñeca de su prometida.

-Para ti solo era un tonto, aprovechado, pervertido…que este compromiso no significaba nada para ti- una vez más el silencio se había apoderado de ellos y sin desviar sus miradas ya no pudieron dar vuelta atrás. Sin pensar en nada más, Ranma Saotome estaba besando a Akane Tendo. Un beso profundo, apasionado, eliminando cualquier distancia entre ellos y apartando cualquier duda que tenían sobre sus sentimientos. La peliazul tomó del antebrazo de Ranma acercándolo más a ella.

Bajo la luz tenue de la calle, ambos sin decir palabra, se entendieron y comprendieron como nunca antes lo habían logrado hacer. Sintiendo que ese beso era y formaría parte de un nuevo capítulo en su historia. Sin darse cuenta, el Lazo Para Toda La Vida ya no los ataba, no era necesario, la unión entre ellos era real y no habría nada que los lograría separar a partir de ahora.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hola, bueno tras más de un mes de ausencia vuelvo por estos lugares. Pido disculpas a quienes esperaban este capítulo y su continuación, pero muchos asuntos personales que resolver me tenían la mente en otro lugar._

 _De todas maneras muchas gracias por sus reviews! Realmente realmente cada vez que llegaban desde que deje de actualizar tenía miedo de abrirlo y que me retaran, hahaha, pero bueno, muchas gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes. Por darme ánimos a continuar. Espero que la próxima actualización no tarde, ya que solo queda un capítulo para que la historia termine. **Un abrazo a todos! Enjoy.**_


	11. Aquello que nos hace fuertes parte 1

_-Eres un mentiroso! Dijiste que era una marimacho, bruta, terca…que nunca podrías fijarte en mí – sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Akane se humedecieron al fijar contacto con la mirada azul de Ranma. Él por su parte sostuvo aun con más fuerza de la muñeca de su prometida._

 _-Para ti solo era un tonto, aprovechado, pervertido…que este compromiso no significaba nada para ti- una vez más el silencio se había apoderado de ellos y sin desviar sus miradas ya no pudieron dar vuelta atrás. Sin pensar en nada más, Ranma Saotome estaba besando a Akane Tendo. Un beso profundo, apasionado, eliminando cualquier distancia entre ellos y apartando cualquier duda que tenían sobre sus sentimientos. La peliazul tomó del antebrazo de Ranma acercándolo más a ella._

 _Bajo la luz tenue de la calle, ambos sin decir palabra, se entendieron y comprendieron como nunca antes lo habían logrado hacer. Sintiendo que ese beso era y formaría parte de un nuevo capítulo en su historia. Sin darse cuenta, el Lazo Para Toda La Vida ya no los ataba, no era necesario, la unión entre ellos era real y no habría nada que los lograría separar a partir de ahora._

 **Capítulo 6: Lo que nos hace fuertes (Parte 1)**

El frío volvía apoderarse de la oscura noche. Las luminarias adornaban las calles de Nerima y en cada rincón de la ciudad existía un silencio desolador como si anunciara que pronto todo terminaría. Un hombre descontrolado caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente y angustiado. Karasu había dado cuenta que la demora de la joven Tendo no era normal, habían pasado más de tres horas y los invitados ya se habían retirado, asumiendo que la ceremonia no se realizaría. Observó la fotografía de Satori adornada por los crisantemos. _"Por favor, detén esto Satori, sino lo haces no podré controlarlo"._ En ello el robusto hombre escuchó como dos jóvenes discutían a las afueras del Dojo Tendo, llamando su atención.

-¡No interfieras! Tengo que ir a buscar a Akane – Henji estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, Ryoga impedía el paso del joven.

\- No dejaré que salgas de acá. Las muchachas ya llegaran, quédate tranquilo – Sin duda Ryoga ya sabía cuál era el panorama. _"No tengo dudas, Akane debe estar con Ranma, tengo que darles el tiempo necesario para que esta ceremonia se suspenda y detener cualquier acción de este sujeto"._ Ambos se observaban con odio. En ello, Ukyu, Shampoo y Kodachi llegaron a escena.

-¿Y…bien? – preguntó Henji con esperanza.

-No…no los encontramos – respondió Ukyu con temor. Dar la noticia que Ranma estaba con Akane, sin duda no era una buena idea. Ante las palabras de la cocinera, Shampoo y Kodachi se sorprendieron. Ellas habían visto con sus propios ojos lo cercanos que estaban los ex prometidos ¿Por qué no lo decía?

-Akane…por qué no llegas…- Sin duda Henji estaba perdiendo toda esperanza de verla.

-De seguro se arrepintió y escapó – Nabiki se encontraba sentada observando la escena que sostenían los jóvenes mientras Soun rompía en llanto clamando por la llegada de su hija.

-Nabiki…no hagas las cosas más difíciles – le respondió su hermana mayor, mientras tomaba de los hombros a su padre desconsolado.

-Mi querida Akane Tendo, finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos por mí y no tuvo valor para llegar- de los ojos de Kuno se asomaba una pequeña lágrima de emoción.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Ni loco pienses eso, ¡Akane no es ese tipo de mujer! – Ryoga apretaba con fuerza sus puños y golpeó al joven Tatewaki fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo knock Out.

De pronto a lo lejos, Henji divisó que dos sombras se acercaban a paso lento, iluminados por la tenue luz de noche. Frente a él se encontraba la bella peliazul y el joven azabache tomados de las manos. El rostro del joven Karasu reflejaba el temor que sentía al tener frente a él esa escena. Por otra parte Shampoo dio cuenta que el Lazo para Toda La Vida ya nos los unía, la joven china dirigió su mirada a la bisabuela con pánico.

-¿Qué significa esto bisabuela? – preguntó la amazona – el lazo para toda la vida…

-Exactamente nieta, esta batalla la has perdido – Cologne suspiró al ver el rostro de su nieta, sintió como el corazón de Shampoo se quebraba. La joven amazonas cayó de rodillas al piso debido a la conmoción.

" _No…Airen no puede, él dijo que era familia, no una mujer…"_ – Shampoo llevó una de sus manos al rostro tratando de evitar las lágrimas, en ello Mousse se le acerca y la toma de los hombros, observándola.

Ranma y Akane detuvieron su andar quedando frente a frente con el prometido. En silencio y siendo observados por todos los invitados. Henji le otorgó una mirada fulminante al azabache.

-¿Qué significa esto? – El joven de profundo ojos no dejaba de observar a su prometida, quien mantenía la mirada gacha.

-Creo que lo entiendes perfectamente – Ranma para darle seguridad a la muchacha apretó ligeramente sus manos.

-Lo…lo siento Henji-san pero no puedo hacerlo – La peliazul observó a Ranma– no puedo negar lo que siento- Henji se acercó con paso seguro a la joven de ojos avellanas y la tomó del antebrazo jalándola en dirección al dojo.

-Vamos, ya es tarde – Henji mantenía su cara gacha, no quería seguir viendo aquella escena. Akane había roto su promesa, ambos lo habían hecho, quería evitar a toda costa un desastre. Tenía que encontrar una solución, pero su mente estaba nublada, ansiosa que el caos se desatara. Ranma perdió la paciencia.

-¡Te dijo que no lo haría! – el grito del joven azabache retumbo por el Dojo, llegando a los oídos de Tengu Karasu quien abrió sus ojos impactado, de pronto algo comenzó a surgir en su interior, un golpeteo fulminante que acallaba sus latidos y respiración.

De un momento a otro, sintieron como una extraña aura se acercaba a ellos. Con pasos fuertes y destruyendo todo al caminar, finalmente Karasu se encontró de frente con la escena. Al notar su presencia, Henji se giró para ver los ojos de su padre, estaban perdidos, oscuros, invadidos por las sombras. Tímidamente Henji apartó a la pareja.

-Aléjense de acá…- susurró. Al escuchar las palabras del joven, Ranma y Akane quedaron en silencio ¿Los estaba protegiendo? Henji de un momento a otro estaba al lado de Karasu, quien desprendía energía y vapor de su cuerpo, con la mirada nublada y en silencio. Velozmente su hijo aplicaría los puntos de presión para evitar la incontrolable faceta de su padre. _"Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que les hagas daño"_ – Apretando dos de los dedos de su mano derecha adelante del cuello del monstro y otros dos de la mano izquierda tras, Henji sabría que podría dominar a la bestia, pero antes que alcanzara a llegar Karasu lo tomó del brazo, se lo dobló completamente, desgarrándolo del cuerpo y arrojándolo con furia contra el muro del dojo. El gritó ensordecedor de Henji alertó a los guerreros que la batalla ya había comenzado.

Akane quedó en shock tras ver el cruel actuar de Tengu Karasu, en su interior lo recordaba como un hombre amable y gentil, aquella bestia que estaba frente a sus ojos no era la persona con la que convivió todo este tiempo - ¡Henji san! – gritó la peliazul corriendo despavorida al rescate. Ranma no se percató el momento en que Akane ya no estaba a su lado, sino que corría a toda velocidad en dirección a Karasu.

La peliazul se paró frente al demonio, quien no decía palabra y solo respiraba agitadamente. Akane trató de encontrarlo en su mirada, pero dio cuenta que estaba vacía, sin alma. Un escalofrío la recorrió por la espalda al sentir que la enorme mano del monstro estaba encima de ella tratando de aplastarla de un segundo a otro. La joven cerró sus ojos con temor al impacto.

-¡Akane!- gritó desesperado el joven azabache esperando lo peor. Sin embargo una rápida sombra se movió ante sus ojos, Ryoga saltó al rescate de la peliazul.

-Akane-san ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el despistado mientras tenía a la joven en sus brazos.

-Si…eso creo…- respondió. Akane tenía miedo, sintió como su corazón dejaba de palpitar lentamente por la angustia. Finalmente se soltó de los brazos de su amigo y se dirigió para socorrer al muchacho.

Karasu no se movía, extrañamente no hacía ningún tipo de movimiento, solo respiraba erráticamente y su cuerpo desprendía vapor. Los jóvenes estaban impactados ante la escena que tenían frente a ellos. Henji estaba sangrando, desmayado en un costado, casi inconsciente en los brazos de la menor de los Tendo.

-Al parecer Li Chuan ha comenzado a liberarse – Cologne, de un salto se acercó a Ranma situándose en el tejado del dojo – Hay que derrotarlo antes que sea demasiado tarde yerno. El azabache al escucharla y lleno de confianza, hizo tronar sus dedos en señal que la batalla iniciaría.

-Ha! No me lo tienes por qué decir vieja, hace bastante tiempo tengo ganas de partirle la cara a este sujeto – Con rapidez Ranma se acercó al monstro y le propinó su conocido ataque de las castañas calientes en su rostro y estómago. Sin duda se había vuelto más veloz que antes y es que todo el tiempo que estuvo separado de Akane, solamente se dedicó a entrenar día y noche, los frutos se veían y se sentía poderoso.

Confiado se apartó de Karasu para ver el resultado de sus ataque, sin embargo el demonio no tenía rasguño alguno, el joven peleador recibió un golpe certero del hombre en su rostro arrastrándolo por varios metros.

Al ver como golpeaban a Ranma, Ryoga saltó en ayuda de su rival, en seguida fue acompañado por Kuno y Mousse atacándolos al mismo tiempo. Karasu comenzó a reírse de forma siniestra y los paralizó en el aire.

-Niños estúpidos, ¡Apártense de mi camino! – de las manos del demonio salieron dos ráfagas de viento elevando a los guerreros por los aires.

-¡Mousse!- gritó frenéticamente Shampoo al ver como el hombre pato era expulsado por los aires, la amazona fue a su rescate. Al mismo tiempo Ukyu y Kodachi arrojaban sus técnicas secretas para detener el demonio, pero el calor que irradiaba era tal que sus ataques no alcanzaron a tocarlo.

La escena era terrible, Ranma, Henji y los demás habían sido derrotados a pocos segundos de haber iniciado la batalla. Soun y Genma lloraban desconsolados, tanto por los daños que habían en el dojo como la poca esperanza que tenían de salir con vida de allí.

-Ustedes, insectos, nunca podrán vencerme…- Karasu se paró frente a ambos artistas marciales – Tendo Soun – el padre de familia al escuchar su nombre sintió un escalofrío por la espalda retrocediendo lentamente – nunca te perdonaré por haberme quitado a Satori, mi futuro y mi felicidad- Karasu tomó del cuello al hombre de bigote – Eres débil, no fuiste capaz de protegerla, de estar a su lado, de salvarla. Yo me haré cargo que pagues con vida tu error– El demonio comenzó a estrujar el cuello del hombre hasta dejarlo inconsciente, sin embargo no llegó a quebrarlo ya que sintió como un zapato lo golpeo en la cabeza. A pocos metros de allí se encontraba Kasumi quien lo había sorprendido con el golpe.

-Señor Karasu, ya basta – sin duda la mayor de los Tendo era valiente por querer enfrentarlo. Karasu arrojó el cuerpo al piso, quien fue socorrido por Genma, y de un salto estaba frente a la hermosa Kasumi. Con mirada filosa la observaba y ella no apartaba la vista de él – Por favor, recupere el sentido, nuestra madre se sentiría muy triste de verlo así – la muchacha bajó el rostro y posó su mirada en un sobre que sostenía en sus manos, era de color amarillo pálido que notaba lo antigua que era.

-Satori…- EL rostro de Karasu se nubló, y nuevamente el silencio invadió el dojo. Una pausa que parecía eterna. Al parecer la bestia se había calmado.

-Kasumi Oneechan…- Akane sostenía a Henji quien de a poco recuperaba el conocimiento, mientras que Ranma se les acercó protegiendo a ambos con su cuerpo.

-Que sorprendente muchachita – afirmaba Cologne con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo de un momento a otro, las piedras del suelo comenzaron a moverse y la tierra temblaba frenéticamente, quebrándose. La energía que liberaba Karasu se incrementó provocando una ráfaga de viento – Es imposible…- Cologne de un saltó se interpuso entre el demonio y las hermanas Tendo protegiéndolas del impacto llevándolas sobre el tejado, por otro lado Ranma abrazó a Akane con todas sus fuerzas para que no saliera lastimada por el fuerte golpe.

-Ha..haha…¡HAHAHAHAHA! - Como un desquiciado, Tengu Karasu se reía mientras impulsivamente se rasguñaba el cuerpo provocando que una nube de vapor se desprendiera de su piel. Su mirada se volvió a iluminar, pero esta vez de un color rojo vivo - ¿Creen que con su charlatanería podrán derrotarme? – hizo crujir sus manos y golpeó con sus pies el suelo – De ese hombre ya no hay nada en mi interior y pronto este cuerpo dejará de servirme, gracias a ustedes he podido regresar – el cuerpo de Karasu aumentó casi 3 veces más su tamaño, sus músculos, venas y cada parte de su cuerpo se definía extraordinariamente.

-¡Padre por favor! ¡Ya es tiempo de volver!- Henji se levantó a penas mientras trataba que sus palabras le llegaran.

-Pierdes el tiempo. Quien está frente a nosotros no es tu padre Henji, es Li Chuan – Ranma, quien estaba delante del joven, fijó su mirada al demonio. Frunció el ceño y empuñó sus manos con ira _"Qué debo hacer…cómo podré derrotarlo…¿Cómo es posible hacer que Karasu vuelva a ser humano? "_ pensó el azabache con temor.

-¡Hahaha! Li Chuan el Dios de la discordia y la oscuridad. Tras estar atrapado por años en este cuerpo inservible finalmente podré liberarme- Desde sus pies comenzaron a desprenderse agujeros negros que dejaban ver pequeñas cargas electricas. Las sombras rápidamente se posaron bajo los guerreros inmovilizándolos – Ahora conocerán lo que es el miedo – de la oscuridad aparecieron frente a cada uno el reflejo de la persona más importante para ellos, pero estos no tenían vida, marionetas que comenzaron a atacarlos, imitando sus movimientos pero con mucho más poder.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿Akane-san?- vociferó Ryoga al ver a la joven peliazul frente a él con sonrisa diabólica y tratando de golpearlo. El muchacho solo esquivaba sus golpes, no tenía el valor de golpearla. La figura de Akane, mientras peleaba, le decía palabras de odio y rencor **"¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? Cerdo asqueroso**!" Al escucharla, Ryoga se detuvo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de su amada.

-¿Mousse? ¡Apártate de mí vista!- Frente a Shampoo estaba la figura del joven pato con sus armas dispuesto a atacar, la muchacha comenzó a luchar contra él. **"Siempre me rechazaste Shampoo!, nunca fui suficiente para ti, ahora seré yo quien te destruya"** Shampo se detuvo de golpe al ver a su amigo de la infancia de ese modo.

-Ran-chan, aléjate, sabes que no puedo pelear contra ti… – Ukyu estaba en posición de pelea al ver como la figura de Ranma se acercaba lentamente a ella. **"Hahaha ¿crees que alguna vez me gustaste Ukyu? Solo me aprovechaba de ti, nadie se fijaría en alguien como tú!"** La cocinera no podía entender porque su ran-chan la atacaba de esa manera, cayendo al suelo de la impresión.

-¡La chica de los cabellos de fuego! Finalmente te has decidido a aparecer frente a mi- Kuno al contrario de los demás, se abalanzó a la muchacha de la trenza para abrazarla siendo impactado de lleno por un feroz golpe **"Eres una escoria Kuno Tatewaki".**

-¡Ranma sama! – la rosa negra por su parte estaba siendo atacada por el joven azabache sin recato alguno. " **Das lástima Kodachi, mírate arrastrándote por un hombre"**

-Shampoo, no, ¡no puedo pelear contigo! Prefiero salir yo lastimado – Mousse quedándose quieto recibía cada uno de los golpes de la amazona. **"Siempre me diste pena tonto Mousse, nunca me importaste, solo deseo que desaparezcas"**

-Díganme que se siente estar delante de la persona que más quieren y ver en sus ojos rechazo y odio. El amor es cobardía, los hace débiles, no serán capaces de defenderse. – Li Chuan sonrío maquiavélicamente, conocía perfectamente el punto débil de cada uno.

-A…akane – Frente a Ranma estaba la imagen de la muchacha peliazul, con su uniforme escolar y largo cabello. Tal cual la conoció. La figura de akane lo golpeaba con frenesí, lastimando al artista marcial – No puedo pelear contra ti Akane! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Detente por favor! **"No sabes cuánto daño me has causado Ranma Saotome, burlándote y riéndote de mí"** El joven azabache observaba como del rostro de Akane salían lágrimas llenas de amargura, no podía atacarla, ante sus ojos estaba la persona más importante para él.

La joven peliazul por otro lado no había sido capturada por las sombras que Li Chuan había arremetido contra sus amigos. Ante ella se encontraba una Akane del pasado quien luchaba con frenesí contra su prometido.

-¡Ranma! ¡Esa no soy yo! ¡Despierta!- Akane se levantó para ir a detenerlo. Sin embargo al tratar de tocarlo recibió una descarga eléctrica. En el suelo, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, el joven azabache parecía estar atrapado por un aura impidiendo que sus palabras llegaran a él. El panorama era igual para cada uno de sus amigos quienes luchaban contra el reflejo de otros.

Henji por su lado, a pesar de lo malherido que estaba, frente a él estaba la figura de su padre, Tengu karasu – Padre…no quiero luchar contra ti, detén esto – El hombre se abalanzaba y remetía contra su propio hijo sin compasión – Vuelve a ser tú mismo, por favor – Henji trataba de esquivar los golpes. **"Eres un débil, nunca debiste haber nacido, por tu culpa me arrebataron a la única mujer que amé!"** La figura de Karasu era distinta, se veía más joven, era un muchacho de instituto, sin embargo cada patada era letal logrando arrojar a Henji a un costado.

Li Chuan disfrutaba de la escena. Ver como la oscuridad se apoderaba lentamente del corazón de los jóvenes al sentir el desprecio de quien más amaban. Sin embargo de un momento a otro frente a él estaba Cologne decidida a iniciar un combate.

\- Sin duda el ser humano que te prestó su cuerpo era brillante. Logró dominarte, tu fuerza solo esta manchada de odio y será tu propia técnica quien te eliminará – El demonio al escuchar las palabras de la anciana soltó una atemorizante risa.

-Te equivocas, todo lo que me he propuesto lo he cumplido y lo que está por venir ¡También!- Li Chuan arremetió con un rápido golpe a la amazona, sin embargo la anciana era mucho más veloz que él, esquivando su golpe.

-Eso no es verdad, ninguna de las cosas que te has propuesto se han hecho realidad. Buscaste a un débil ser humano que te ayudara a lograr tu cometido, pero finalmente será él mismo quien te impida vencer, ¡Li Chuan! – Cologne utilizó toda su fuerza para dejar un pergamino de exterminio en el cuerpo de Karasu, impidiendo que el demonio pudiera seguir luchando.

-Maldita vieja…¡ERES UN ESTORBO!- Li Chuan quedó detenido en el aire, sin embargo alcanzó a dar un golpe certero a la vieja Cologne, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

-…si bien no podré continuar luchando, sé que mi futuro yerno descifrará como vencerte…- Finalmente la anciana cceró sus ojos _"No puedo ayudarlos más, es su turno de despertar, al menos esto les ayudará a recuperar tiempo"._

Mientras los guerreros eran vencidos uno a uno por las sombras, Akane se encontraba en el suelo llorando al ver como Ranma se dejaba ser golpeado mientras su reflejo arremetía contra él. _"Ranma…por favor, recapacita…esa no soy yo"_ Con todo el valor, la muchacha peliazul se levantó una vez más del piso y fue corriendo a abrazar al joven azabache, a pesar que sabría que volvería a sucederle lo mismo. El grito de dolor que provenía de la menor de las Tendo impactó en Li Chuan, quien observaba detenidamente su acto de valentía.

-Niña tonta, te estás sacrificando por otro…- Li Chuan comenzó a sentir leves palpitaciones en su interior – Pero…qué demonios…- Sin darse cuenta Karasu aún se encontraba con vida dentro de él y fueron los gritos de Akane quienes lo comenzaron a despertar una vez más – ¡NO! ¡Tú no puede seguir con vida! – Li Chuan observó con furia como la muchacha sin soltar a Ranma sufría con el impacto de la descarga.

-Por favor..Ranma…- El rostro de Akane estaba hundido en la espalda del azabache.

 _"Pero..que es este calor…un sentimiento cálido…"_ Ranma vio que la figura sombra de la peliazul comenzaba a desmoronarse _"Quién es…"_ De un momento a otro el joven azabache recordó la primera sonrisa que su prometida le había dado, su primera pelea en el dojo, sosteniendola muerta en su brazos y cuando estuvo frente a ella vestida de novia _"Este calor proviene de…"_

La sombra que rodeaba al joven Saotome desapareció logrando que recuperara el sentido. Se vio rodeado por unos delgados y maltratados brazos, sin saber de quién se trataba, posó sus manos sobre ellos.

-Finalmente, volviste Ranma – La voz de la peliazul se notaba débil y comenzó a soltar su agarre del azabache, quien impactado se giró para encontrarse una vez más con la hermosa sonrisa de la muchacha.

-Qué…qué fue lo que hiciste…- El joven Saotome la tomó entre sus brazos, cerró sus ojos con furia y al abrirlos posó su mirada llena de ira contra Li Chuan.

-Pero…¡Es imposible! - El demonio finalmente se había soltado del ataque de Cologne y dirigió su cuerpo hacia donde estaba el muchacho. Ranma con cuidado tomó a Akane en sus brazos y la apartó.

-Eres una bruta…- Vociferó el muchacho mientras ordenaba el flequillo de quién le había salvado la vida. Con determinación caminó para acercarse a la bestia y se colocó en posición de pelea- No tengo idea que fue lo que ocurrió, lo único que sé es que siento algo cálido acá dentro- Ranma golpeó con energía su pecho- ¡Y será con lo que te derrote! Confío en mi victoria… ¡No perderé este combate!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Y llegamos al penúltimo capítulo! Uff realmente me costó escribir estas escenas, aún no logro mejorar la narración de peleas, pero me encanta crear diálogos emotivos. Me gustaría saber si se entendio bien el concepto del Lazo para Toda La Vida, la idea del demonio Li Chuan y como absorvió el alma de Karasu, y por último la idea de las sombras ¿Se dieron cuenta que frente a Shampoo se apareció la figura de Mousse y no de Ranma? Creo que la amazona tiene sentimientos muy profundos por el joven pato :)

 **¡Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia!** Ya tengo el final escrito, pero dejaré pasar unos días antes de subirlo. Y es el momento de responder los reviews.

* * *

 **winterlips-22** No lo dejé! hahaha acá volví! espero te guste la continuación ^^

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** Gracias, gracias por interesarte! de verdad muy feliz con que te haya gustado!

 **Skuraculer05** Lo siento pero hasta el final no hay respiro! uuuu, gracias por comentar!

 **Adrit126** También espero un final feliz para henji, realmente es un excelente hijo y personaje. Gracias por pasar!

 **Barby** Gracias por leer! 3

 **crs852456** La intensidad se mantiene hasta el final, muchas gracias por pasar y comentar!

 **flakita** Mmm...bueno finalmente todos los locos se unieron! queda solo un capítulo y termina, muchas gracias por leer!


	12. Aquello que nos hace fuertes parte 2

_-Pero…¡Es imposible! - El demonio finalmente se había soltado del ataque de Cologne y dirigió su cuerpo hacia donde estaba el muchacho. Ranma con cuidado tomó a Akane en sus brazos y la apartó._

 _-Eres una bruta…- Vociferó el muchacho mientras ordenaba el flequillo de quién le había salvado la vida. Con determinación caminó para acercarse a la bestia y se colocó en posición de pelea- No tengo idea que fue lo que ocurrió, lo único que sé es que siento algo cálido acá dentro- Ranma golpeo con energía su pecho- ¡Y será con lo que te derrote! Confío en mi victoria… ¡No perderé este combate!_

 **Capítulo 6: El hombre más fuerte del mundo (FINAL)**

El joven azabache se llenó de seguridad. Aquella energía especial que lo había despertado ahora era parte de él y que podía usarla en contra de las sombras del demonio. En la escena solo se encontraba Ranma frente al monstro, una suave brisa corría entre ambos, dando una pausa antes que iniciara el combate final.

-¡No te tengo miedo Li Chuan! Es hora te terminar con esto – El joven Saotome ya estaba en posición de pelea, apretó sus puños y se lanzó a atacar a la bestia.

-Hahahaha ¿De dónde viene toda esa confianza ahora? – A pocos centímetros de contratacar, Ranma dio un salto para posarse en su espalda y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Li Chuan lo atacó ferozmente con sus garras alcanzando una de sus piernas, dejándolo caer al piso.

-¡Ranma! – gritó Akane. Al escucharla, Li Chuan volvió a sentir como su corazón volvía a latir. Karasu respondía al sonido de la voz de la muchacha, aturdiendo al demonio e inmovilizándolo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállate niña tonta!- Lanzando una fuerte descarga de energía en dirección a Akane, Li Chuan tenía fe que si la destruía la victoria sería de él. Sin embargo de un momento a otro y en un pestañeo, Ranma estaba delante de la peliazul deteniendo su ataque con la técnica huracán del tigre. Ambos rayos de energía chocaron entre sí, generando una explosión. El azabache sin poder creerlo había actuado de forma inconsciente y en sus manos aún mantenía energía, si bien había realizado antes esta técnica, sentía que ahora había logrado llegar al ciento por ciento de lo que significaba poder controlarla. Su aura había cambiado, era brillante y llena de luz.

El Dios de la oscuridad sonrío de medio lado, su rostro se volvió sombrío y río tenebrosamente _"quién demonios es este sujeto…"_ se preguntaba. No sabía si el cuerpo que lo sostenía se había vuelto más débil, si el alma de karasu estaba regresando o en definitiva, si aquel tipo que se hacía llamar Ranma Saotome era realmente fuerte.

" _Debo encontrar su punto débil…no puedo utilizar a Akane en esta pelea, al parecer el alma de Karasu aún sigue allí y reacciona a la voz de ella…pero es muy peligroso"_ Ranma aprovechaba de encontrar alguna forma de derrotarlo mientras Li Chuan aún no respondía. Al observar la escena dio con la mirada de la peliazul sintiendo una presión en su pecho, _"Lo tengo…"_ el artista marcial sonrío para sí y comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia el demonio.

-Karasu…por fin lo entiendo. Querías salvar a la única persona que te hacía humano, querías que ella fuera feliz acá en la tierra aunque no estuvieras a su lado y, ahora piensas que es demasiado tarde para retroceder, por eso te culpas… – Ante las palabras del joven azabache, Li Chuan abrió sus ojos llenos de cólera por lo que escuchaba. Sintió una vez más como su corazón se apretaba. Saotome había encontrado su punto débil. Sin embargo, una vez más río con maldad tras golpear fuertemente su pecho impidiendo que Ranma siguiera avanzando.

-¿Crees que tus palabras provocan algo? Saotome destruiré por completo tu alma incluyendo tu cuerpo, ¡Prepárate!- En ello Li Chuan corre directamente donde el joven azabache y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, afectando su respiración. A pesar del duro golpe, Ranma continuó hablando con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-A pesar de tu férrea venganza… has sufrido por que no pudiste estar al lado de Satori…- Li Chuan aflojó el ataque al escucharlo y artista marcial aprovechó la oportunidad de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago, utilizando la técnica de las castañas calientes. El demonio perdió un poco el equilibrio y apoyó su rodilla en el suelo. Ranma no se detuvo.

-Te lamentabas por que no pudiste curar su enfermedad… te preguntabas por qué no fuiste capaz de salvarla!- gritó Saotome al dar un nuevo golpe, sin embargo Li Chuan lo atacó con una patada en el rostro haciéndolo callar. Ranma salió disparado golpeando su cuerpo contra las ventanas de la casa. El joven azabache quedó estático en el piso, lamentablemente no había quién podía ir tras su ayuda, todos estaban ocupados tratando de defenderse de sus propios temores y sombras.

-El espíritu de ese chiquillo es increíble – mencionaba Cologne mientras protegía a Kasumi y Nabiki tras el campo de fuerza que había creado – tal vez mi futuro yerno sea capaz de destruirle.

-¿Qué cosas dice anciana? Está claro que Ranma no tiene las condiciones para vencerlo – respondió Nabiki incrédula ante las palabras de la momia.

-Es muy inteligente, está tratando de quebrarlo, de hallar su punto débil, si Karasu vuelve a sentirse débil emocionalmente y lo logra desequilibrar, abrirá una abertura para poder golpearlo. Debe separar al demonio Li Chuan del cuerpo de ese hombre, sino ambos terminaran sin vida. La reacción de las hermanas Tendo no fue menor, quedaron calladas observando detalladamente, pidiendo que su cuñado tuviera aquella oportunidad.

Lentamente Ranma comenzó a reincorporarse, Akane se encontraba a su lado, pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero el azabache no le respondió. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se levantó sin antes notar que de su ojo derecho la sangre le impedía ver bien.

\- Solo eres un cobarde que está sufriendo… porque la debilidad que sientes no permite que veas más allá de tus ojos– El joven de trenza estaba nuevamente pie y observó a su prometida pidiéndole que se alejará de él, debía confiar en él. Akane solo asintió y quedó atrás.

Por otra parte, Ryoga ya no podía sostener los malos sentimientos que crecían en su interior, ver al amor de su vida tratándolo de esa manera, golpeándolo y destrozando su alma en pedazos. De Hibiki una aura eléctrica y oscura llamó la atención de los demás, Ranma y Akane sabían que es lo que se vendría, por lo que el azabache cubrió con su cuerpo a la menor de la familia Tendo. En ello, una energía sobrenatural sale de Ryoga, inconscientemente realizó el ataque el Rugido del León gracias a la energía negativa y pesimista que el mismo Li Chuan le había proporcionado.

-Pero qué demonios…- La bestia logró esquivar por poco la fuerte técnica dando un saltó en el aire.

Gracias a lo ocurrido, Ryoga logró zafarse de las sombras y salvar a los demás, quienes quedaron malheridos tras el impacto. El joven observó sus manos para luego dar cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando acá? ¿Todo era mentira? – preguntó el desorientado.

-Ha! Por fin despiertas P-Chan – sonrío triunfal Ranma al dirigirse a su amigo.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE!- Ryoga iba a golpear al azabache pero su discusión fue interrumpida.

-¡No es momento para bromas Ranma! – le gritó la joven Tendo señalando a Li Chuan quien bajaba del cielo envuelto en una esfera de oscuridad.

El joven de trenza junto a Ryoga se unieron en pelea. Colocándose de espaldas, debían protegerse de lo que estaría por ocurrir. En ello sienten que la esfera de oscuridad se desprende del cuerpo de Li Chuan y se sitúa encima de ellos, sin embargo rápidamente la esquivan y se separan. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el demonio toma a Ranma del cuello, levantándolo del piso y apretando fuertemente su cuello.

-Este es tu final – Li Chuan tenía la intención de romper el cuello del muchacho, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el Bandai Tanketsu de Ryoga quien logró armar una barrera de rocas a su alrededor separándolo de Ranma. En ello Mouse ya despierto del sueño y totalmente malherido, toma a Ranma en sus brazos y lo aparta del lugar para que el golpe de Hibiki no lo dañara.

Apoyado en el joven pato y Ryoga, Ranma asintió al ver cómo le habían ayudado.

-Vamos Saotome, es el momento de terminar con todo esto…- Sonrío de lado Mouse mirando de frente al demonio.

-No perdonaré el daño que nos acabas de hacer Li Chuan…- Ryoga apretó los dientes dejando ver sus filosos colmillos.

-Muchachos…después les agradeceré lo que han hecho por mí – Ranma se separó de ambos y nuevamente tomó posición de pelea.

-¡Los eliminaré por completo! ¡No dejaré ningún rastro de ustedes!- Li Chuan saltó otra vez al ataque, lanzó ráfagas de viento cortantes envolviendo a los tres guerreros imposibilitando su escape. Desde un extremo del patio del dojo se encontraba Henji quien recuperaba la conciencia lentamente. Veía borroso pero pudo distinguir bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Como pudo, se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Li Chuan.

-No…puedo dejar que te ocurra algo padre…- Henji por cada paso que daba un recuerdo de Karasu llegaba a su mente, su dura niñez, los momentos de gentileza de su Karasu y cuando le había dicho "hijo" por primera vez.

Los cuerpos de los tres artistas marciales cayeron al piso con fuerza, sus torsos fueron atacados por pequeñas navajas, estaban sangrando y heridos, pero debían moverse de allí sino sería su fin.

-Estúpidos niños, ¡Ahora verán lo que es el verdadero poder sin límites! – La energía oscura de Li Chuan se posó en sus manos para ser lanzada contra Ranma, Mouse y Ryoga. El demonio corrió a toda velocidad para propinar el golpe, sin embargo fue detenido por Henji.

-No puedo dejar que sigas avanzando – El cuerpo del joven fue impactado por la esfera de energía cayendo con una profunda herida en el pecho, frente a los ojos de Li Chuan y de los demás.

-¡Henji-san! – Akane gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el palpitar dentro del demonio aumentara. Li Chuan cayó de rodillas y vio el cuerpo de Henji frente a él casi sin vida, comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente, finalmente Karasu estaba de regreso.

-Padre…por favor, todo está bien, no continúes con esto, por favor.. – Karasu tomó en sus brazos al muchacho – perdón por no ser capaz de derrotarte…soy un débil – Henji le sonrío, tratando de llegar al corazón de su padre. El hombre dejó a un lado el cuerpo de su hijo dándole la espalda a los demás.

-¡Li Chuan! ¡Tan grande son tus deseos de ganar que incluso puedes atacar de esa manera a tu propio hijo! – Ranma se levantó del suelo apretando sus puños. Ver a Henji desangrándose a manos de su propio padre, le dio valor para detenerlo de una vez por todas. No podía permitir que nadie más se entrometiera en su pelea y saliera lastimado.

\- No me juzgues con tu filosofía, él siempre ha sido un niño débil. Finalmente, Li Chuan y yo somos uno solo – Ranma al escucharlo dio cuenta que con quien conversaba no era el demonio, sino que con el propio Tengu Karasu.

-Tú…tú no eres quien es fuerte Karasu, es Li Chuan quien domina tu cuerpo, tú sin él…no eres ¡Nada! – Ranma dio un giro veloz impactando con su puño derecho en el rostro del hombre.

-Pe…pero ¿qué es esto? Como logras reponerte…- De la boca de Karasu se veía como la sangre comenzaba a correr. Se limpió con la manga y dio cuenta que ya no era un ser inmortal, los poderes del demonio se estaba debilitando. Levantó su mirada y vio frente a él al artista marcial, envuelto por una aura dorada llena de energía.

-No tengo idea de donde proviene toda esta energía, lo único que sé es que hay que terminar de una vez por todas con este combate! – Ranma corrió para darle un nuevo golpe certero a Karasu sin embargo, el hombre comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente alrededor de él envolviéndolo en una cápsula llena de oscuridad.

-Hahaha, niño estúpido, crees que eres capaz de vencerme y de proteger a quienes amas, pero no era más que un débil! Te demostraré que no mereces seguir con vida – Karasu apretó su puño generando al mismo tiempo que Ranma comenzará a ser presionado por una masa llena de oscuridad. Al joven azabache le faltaba el aire y recibía descargas eléctricas al tratar de zafarse. Sin embargo nunca se rindió.

-Yo…no me dejaré vencer! ¡No seré como tú demonio! Si la hubieras amado nunca te hubieras apartado de su lado! – Ranma fijó su mirada en Akane, quien lloraba desconsolada observando la escena.

-Maldito mocoso…¡cuántas veces debo golpearte para que te quedes callado! – Karasu volvía a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez no tuvo el mismo resultado.

\- Yo… decidí que siempre estaría allí para protegerla y mantendré mi promesa hasta el final ¡Esta pelea Karasu la perderás! No importa cuántas veces ocupes tu técnica de las sombras, yo Ranma Saotome, no caeré – La energía del joven de trenza aumentó en un abrir de ojos expulsando y eliminando la cápsula de sombra que lo envolvía y saltando rápidamente para golpear a Karasu, pero fue esquivado.

-¡Eso lo veremos! - Karasu una vez más se preparaba para golpear el suelo con sus puños invadiendo el lugar de oscuridad dejando salir una sombra dirigida a Ranma. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el joven azabache había cerrado sus ojos, su cuerpo se notaba relajado y no hacía movimiento alguno. Respiraba pausado y podía percibir hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

-¡Ranma! ¡Qué pretendes! – gritó Ryoga mientras se levantaba adolorido.

-¡Ranma reacciona! – Akane estaba en el suelo, era imposible que el azabache renunciara a la pelea y se entregara de esa forma a Karasu- ¡Te matará! – Akane comenzó a correr en dirección a su prometido pero fue detenida por su grito.

-¡¿Cuándo dejaste de confiar en mis habilidades Akane?! – Ranma gritó al escuchar los pasos apresurados de la peliazul deteniendo su andar, aun así mantuvo su posición inicial _"Pronto esto acabará, solo unos segundos más"_ el joven Saotome frunció el ceño y de sus manos comenzó a liberar su aura de combate.

-¡Ríndete niño maleducado! – Karasu liberó su energía de sombras al suelo, un mar negro se abalanzaba a toda velocidad contra Ranma y los demás, al igual que hace unos momentos.

-¡Pelea con tus propios demonios Karasu! ¡Huracán del tigre! – De las manos de Ranma se liberó una gran fuente de luz que impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de Karasu, haciendo retroceder al mar de sombras que había liberado. Ahora era él quien se encontraba atrapado, sin poder hacer movimiento alguno. Tanto Li Chuan como Karasu estaban atrapados dentro de esa bola cálida de energía. Finalmente todo el dojo fue iluminado por la resplandeciente fuerza del joven Saotome y el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

 _[Inicio sueño Karasu]_

-¡Dejen de molestarlo! – Siento mi cuerpo adolorido y una jovencita de cabello de tono azul estaba frente a mis ojos, con mirada profunda, intensa, sentía que me desnudaba por completo. Era majestuosa, valiente y decidida. Era pequeña, de unos 8 años al parecer.

-¡Ja! ¿Que te andas metiendo en peleas de niños? ¡niña tonta!- algunos niños que me golpeaban se fueron contra ella, pero rápidamente la jovencita los esquivó y con un palo que tenía en sus manos les dio dos duros golpes en la cabeza.

-Ahora no creo que me veas tan indefensa ¡Dejen de molestarlo! ¿Cómo se les ocurre golpear a niños más débiles que ustedes? – sus palabras sin entenderlo me dolieron.

En realidad yo era muy débil y ella solo me ayudaba por pena. Los niños al escucharla me arrojaron al suelo fuertemente y se apartaron de la pelea. Ella me había salvado.

De pronto, frente a mi ojos, una pequeña mano se extendía–Vamos, Soy Satori ¿Te ayudo? – me preguntó. No podía decirle nada, aquella dulce sonrisa se había clavado en mi corazón y era la primera persona que lo hacía. Tímidamente le tome la mano y me levanté. Ella sonrío aún más.

Me prometí en ese momento y bajo ese atardecer que nunca la soltaría y que, desde ahora en adelante, le devolvería lo que ella había hecho por mí. Sería fuerte. El más fuerte del mundo solo para protegerla, para mantenerme a su lado. Me convertiría en un Dios para salvarla de todo mal…sería fuerte y nadie me pisotearía, sería indestructible y regresaría. Protegería a los demás, a los débiles, así como ella me había enseñado.

 _[Fin del Sueño]_

" _Para qué he luchado…"_ Cientos de recuerdos viajaban en la mente de Karasu, momentos de alegría junto a Satori de jóvenes, duros entrenamientos, charlas bajo el atardecer, veladas nocturna, terminando con la imagen de Satori en el gris hospital…

" _Dejé que mi odio destruyera a la gente que amo…"_ – Recuerdos de Tengu entrenando duramente a Henji de niño, fuera del dojo con lluvia, golpeándolo contra el piso.

" _Y abandone a la gente que era importante para mí…"_ – Otra visión de Satori en el jardín de la secundaria apuntando a los caracoles, girando y dándole una sonrisa.

" _En ese tiempo era tan feliz, no sabía lo que era el odio._ _Desde entonces, ¿Cómo llegué a este punto? ¿Qué olvide y que deseché? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?...No puedo regresar…"_ Finalmente Karasu abrió sus ojos, se encontraba gravemente herido en el suelo, su ropa estaba rota y a su lado yacía Henji sosteniendo su mano. Finalmente Li Chuan había abandonado su cuerpo.

La luz del amanecer se asomaba iluminando poco a poco cada rincón del dojo Tendo. Al ver a su padre tendido en el suelo, Henji recuperó un poco de energía y se acercó a su padre, tomándolo de las manos. La escena era admirada por todos y algo de paz se respiraba en el lugar. La batalla había terminado. Akane se acercó al joven azabache y posó sus manos en su espalda, dándole señales que ella estaba bien y a su lado, Ranma por su parte giró su rostro y dio con el de su prometida, al comprobar que en su mirada había alegría, le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mousse se acercó a Shampoo para auxiliarla, al igual que Kuno llegó donde su hermana Kodachi y Ryoga ayudaba a levantar a Ukyu.

-Bien hecho Ranma…- La peliazul no podía más de orgullo, el joven Saotome había dado todo en la batalla, llegando hasta el corazón del oponente y salvándolos a todos. Ranma se sorprendió por las palabras dulces de Akane, sonrojándose levemente y llevando un mano a su mejilla.

-No…no fue nada…- respondió tímido. Nunca creyó que de no haber sido por la valentía que le otorgaba Akane, nunca hubiera podido vencerlo, ni a Karasu ni a cualquier otro enemigo. No podía ya dudar que gracias a ella se había vuelto más fuerte que antes. En eso la escena fue interrumpida al notar que Karasu comenzó a moverse.

-Ranma… ¡Mátame! Por favor te lo pido, ¡mátame! No pude salvar a la gente que amaba…sigo siendo el mismo débil de siempre. Por favor, ¡acaba conmigo!- El hombre apartó a Henji de su lado, no quería que lo viera con lástima.

Al escucharlo el joven azabache se sorprendió, estaba igual o más malherido que Karasu y se encontraba rodeado de todos sus amigos. Desde el fondo del dojo, Soun Tendo caminaba apoyado del señor Saotome.

-Tengu-san, todo ya ha terminado. Ahora puedes comenzar una vez más…Satori debe estar feliz de verte regresar – ante la sonrisa y palabras de su antiguo amigo, Karasu comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras su hijo estaba a su lado. No podía creer la bondad de Soun.

-Yo...Perdónenme…por favor…- Tengu Karasu había vuelto, estaba con vida y Li Chuan había abandonado su cuerpo. La paz regresaba una vez más al dojo Tendo.

* * *

Tras lo acontecido, Karasu y Henji se preparaban para partir. Katsuhiko San fue a buscarlos y al verlos lloró de alegría, abrazando a ambos sujetos. El ex demonio estrechó sus manos fuertemente con Soun.

-Espero algún día puedas disculparme…tú y Satori, lo siento por haberles causado tanto daño – mencionó Tengu.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, vuelve cuando quieras, acá siempre serás recibido – Soun le sonrío amigablemente. Finalmente Karasu dio una reverencia y se encaminó al automóvil, pero fue detenido por Kasumi.

-Karasu-san, tengo algo para usted – Kasumi se acercó tímidamente al hombre.

-Esto…es – El hombre no tenía el valor de tomar la carta que la muchacha le estaba entregando.

-Si usted se hubiera mantenido al lado de mi madre en ese entonces…si hubiese sido testigo de lo feliz que era mamá y lo felices que fuimos con ella, de seguro tendría paz en su corazón– Kasumi le dio una reverencia al hombre extendiendo con sus dos manos la carta para que la tomara – es una carta de mamá que le escribió hace años. Puede parecer algo extraño que yo diga esto, pero, solo pude entender cuál era su relación tras leerla.

-Señorita Kasumi…yo me dedicaré a proteger a la gente que quiero, lo haré como un simple humano –Karasu le ofreció una tímida sonrisa a la muchacha.

Kasumi sonrío amablemente – sé que lo hará.

Ya dentro del automóvil Karasu abría la carta de su amada.

 _"Es extraño pensar que entre más cerca de la felicidad estoy, siento que mi vida se va apagando. Hermosos recuerdos inundan mi corazón, más nuestras aventuras de jóvenes. En cualquier momento en que necesitaba tu ayuda siempre estabas allí, siempre me contabas lo fuerte que serías algún día y ayudarías a los demás, diciendo que el valor de las personas no está en su casta o su riqueza sino en el valor que hay en su corazón._

 _Te escuché claramente cuando dijiste esas ideas, entonces ayudar a las personas que no eran fuertes, a los débiles y a los maltratados, ese sería tu senda, tu futuro y el sueño de tu vida._

 _Ahora la mía está a punto de terminar, pero mi corazón observa un futuro claro y hermoso para mi familia porque sé que habrán personas como tú que lucharan por las injusticias… porque creo que, incluso cuando me haya ido de esta tierra, tu sueño se volverá realidad y harás un mejor mundo para mis pequeñas. Ayudar y proteger a los demás fueron los sueños permanentes en nuestra juventud. Me hubiera alegrado de decirte esto en persona…pero espero algún día puedas sentir lo agradecida que estuve por haberte conocido"._

 _Satori Tendo._

Tengu apretó fuertemente la carta en sus manos evitando llorar, miró a la alegre familia Tendo Saotome, posando sus ojos en la sonrisa cálida de Akane quien se despedía de él agitando su mano, al verla se llenó de esperanza " _Satori…cumpliré con mi palabra"…_

* * *

Ya era hora de partir, Henji, Ranma y Akane se encontraban a las afueras del dojo Tendo apartados de los demás. Katsuhiko-san le otorgó los últimos minutos para que el heredero del dojo Karasu se despidiera de sus nuevos amigos.

-Puede sonar extraño que yo diga esto, pero…me hubiera gustado mantener una larga charla con tu padre…sentí que teníamos algo en común – Ranma se rascaba su mejilla avergonzado por sus palabras.

-Creo que si él estuviese frente tuyo, diría algo muy parecido – Henji sonrío al joven Saotome – tras todo este alboroto, encontré un amigo con el que me entiendo bien – el azabache orgulloso dio una sonrisa confiada al escucharlo.

-Henji-san…- Akane se le acercó al joven, mientras que Ranma apartaba su mirada del incómodo momento de ver a su prometida al lado de otro hombre que no fuera él – cuida a Karasu-san por mí.

-A..akane…creo que no volveré a verlos. Aprecio mucho lo que hicieron por nosotros. Me alegro de haberlos conocidos, amigos – Henji otorgó una amplia sonrisa a ambos jóvenes. Su corazón estaba en paz y era el momento de dar un nuevo inicio a su vida.

-Lo mismo digo – Ambos artistas marciales se dan la mano con orgullo – finalmente te salvé de pasar toda una vida al lado de una mujer tan poco femenina, que no sabe cocinar y siempre se mete en problema – Ranma reía pero fue interrumpido por un ligero golpe de parte de la joven peliazul.

-Te estás pasando Ranma…

-Bueno, creo que eres el único quien puede asumir tal reto con propiedad Saotome Ranma – al escuchar las palabras de Henji, el joven azabache de llenó de orgullo.

-Claro, déjalo en mis manos – Ranma aproximó a la peliazul azul tomando su hombro y causando un leve sonrojo en la muchacha.

Henji dio una reverencia y se retiró a encontrarse con su padre. Ambos jóvenes vieron partir el automóvil mientras los cálidos rayos del sol inundaba sus rostros.

* * *

No puedo creer que todo finalmente haya acabado…- dijo Nabiki dejando salir un suspiro – pero ahora, espero que se queden a arreglar el dojo y la casa – al escuchar las palabras de la joven de castaña cabellera, Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Ukyu, Kodachi y Shampoo detuvieron el paso cayendo una gota de sus cabezas, realmente la hermana de Akane era de temer – Es mejor que no se escapen, aún no terminan de pagar la deuda cuando destruyeron nuestra casa tras el matrimonio fallido – diciendo esto, la mediana de las Tendo ingresó al interior de la casa.

-Señor Tendo, nuestras vidas vuelven a la normalidad – Genma Saotome se sentía orgulloso del poderoso guerrero que era su hijo.

-Por supuesto Señor Saotome, fue un difícil enemigo, pero todo terminó bien – respondió Soun mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

-Si…fue muy difícil, sin la ayuda de su viejo maestro no hubieran podido hacer nada – atrás de ambos padres estaba Happosai con su pipa dejando salir el humo de su boca y un botín de ropa íntima. Tras sus palabras, Genma y Soun giraron su rostro con odio.

-¡SI USTED NO LO HUBIERA TRAIDO A NUESTRA CASA, NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA OCURRIDO! ¡TODO ES SU CULPA MAESTRO! – Como nunca Genma y Soun golpearon con fuerza a Happosai logrando que el viejo pervertido saliera volando por los aires.

-¡Nadie respeta a un viejo anciano como yo! – Fueron las últimas palabras de Happosai dejando una estela anunciando la llegada del amanecer en el pueblo de Nerima. La vieja Cologne observaba la escena y sonrío como nunca.

* * *

Akane y Ranma estaban en el portón de la casa, en el mismo lugar donde perdieron de vista a Henji.

-Henji no era un mal sujeto- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirada melancólica.

-¿QUÉ? ¡¿Después de todo lo que pasamos es lo único que se te ocurre decir?!- Ranma tenía el rostro desencajado no podía creer las palabras de su prometida.

-No sé qué esperas que te diga…- respondió Akane mientras lo miraba apáticamente.

-Ni siquiera en estos momentos eres capaz de ser amable y femenina, a veces te pasas Akane, tanto que tuvimos…- Ranma no pudo continuar hablando y pronto su rostro se tornó de todos colores. La joven peliazul lo había tomado de la mano y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Entremos a casa, Ranma – Akane con paso seguro guió de la mano a su prometido, quien le seguía sus pasos torpemente.

-Cla…claro está amaneciendo…- Respondió Ranma. _"Me alegra que estemos juntos otra vez, te extrañaba en casa, no te vuelvas a ir"_ Pensaba el joven Saotome mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la muchacha.

-No me volveré a ir de tu lado Ranma – Akane volvió a sonreírle. El azabache se le quedó mirando aturdido ¿Cómo era capaz de ver tras sus emociones? Sin duda la muchacha de ojos avellanas nunca terminaría de sorprenderle.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban cercanos, de la mano, mirándose a los ojos y rodeados por toda su familia, amigos, prometidas y enemigos. En segundos comenzaría el mismo circo de siempre: Shampoo, Ukyu y Kodachi se aferrarían del joven azabache, mientras que Mousse trataría de golpearlo por aprovecharse de la joven China; Ryoga estaría amenazando a Kuno por tratar de sobrepasarse con su amada Akane; Genma junto a su amigo de la vida Soun Tendo arrojarían confeti por todas partes anunciando la continuidad del estilo Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū, Kasumi sonreiría de costumbre mientras bebe una taza de té junto a Cologne y Nabiki. Sin embargo aquel momento nunca llegó.

Las manos de Ranma y Akane estaban alzadas en el aire, aferrándose uno a otro como nunca, dejando a todos perplejos y en silencio.

-Escúchenme todos ¡Ella será mi futura esposa! – al escuchar las palabras, Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír – y nos casaremos cuando ustedes quieran- El joven Saotome no podía sostener los colores que tenía en el rostro. Con decisión bajaron sus brazos, caminaron entre la multitud y se perdieron al ingresar a la casa.

Tras verlos partir se escucharon llantos, gritos, peleas, festejos interrumpiendo el tranquilo amanecer en Nerima. Ranma y Akane no sabían si las cosas de ahora en adelante serían fáciles, pero si se mantenían juntos como lo habían hecho hasta ahora, tenían la seguridad que nunca les faltaría fuerza para seguir luchando, porque si algo habían aprendido de toda esta historia, es que en ellos existía aquel poder invencible que derrota hasta los mismísimos demonios, aquello que no cambia, eterno y para toda la vida, el amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya pasaban horas y las discusiones fuera del dojo Tendo no se detenía. La joven peliazul limpiaba el desorden que había dejado la pelea, mientras que el joven azabache martillaba algunas tablas dentro del dojo.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan arrebatado y terco, tenías que pedir mi mano en matrimonio frente a todos ¿no? Míralos ahora nunca se callarán – Akane ya estaba cansada del griterío de las ex prometidas de Ranma.

-¡Ja! En vez de quejarte deberías agradecerme. Finalmente te libre de quedarte soltera para el resto de tu vida, si no hubiera sido por mí…- de lleno Ranma recibió un balde con agua fría en su cara – ¡Oye! ¡Marimacho qué te pasa! – gritó la peliroja.

-Ni loca me caso contigo Ranma Saotome ¡Eres un bruto, insensible, te odio!

-¡Ni tú te crees eso pechos planos! Sabes que nunca te pudiste resistir a mis encantos, deberías estar alagada que un hombre como yo se haya fijado en ti – la joven de trenza le sacó la lengua a la peliazul mientras arrancaba dela fiereza de su prometida.

-¿¡QUÉ?! Ven para acá, ¡Ya verás! – Akane comenzó a perseguir a Ranma por el dojo para golpearlo.

Afuera, quienes estaban hace un rato peleando y festejando, escuchaban como la nueva pareja discutía fieramente. Se miraron entre sí, bostezaron, tomaron martillos, tablas, pintura, escoba, clavos y entraron al Dojo Tendo. Tal vez no había ninguna razón para seguir discutiendo entre ellos, ni menos celebrando.

-Bueno Señor Saotome, no perdamos la fe- Mencionó Soun ingresando a su hogar con la cabeza gacha.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde Señor Tendo – respondió Genma.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente "El amor no es algo que simplemente puedas intentar" llegó a su fin. Me alegro de haber terminado la historia, tal vez algunos esperaban algo más de momentos romántico-acción entre ranma y akane, pero creo que ya con lo que se digieron fue más que suficiente. Karasu y Henji volverán a construir una nueva vida, mientras que la joven pareja de Nerima seguirán enfrentando nuevos desafíos pero esta vez más juntos que nunca.

Agradezco a todos quienes se atrevieron a leer mi primer fanfic, de verdad muchas, muchas gracias. Pronto traeré uno nuevo, que espero sea menos denso que este y más romántico. Un aplauso para quienes se dieron cuenta! En el relato de la historia tiene toques de Marry me Mary y Rurouni Kenshin, me inspire en momentos claves de amba series. Obviamente Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino que de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Respondo a los reviews 3

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** Acá el final, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá, espero tus impresiones de este nuevo y último capítulo. Un abrazo!

 **VeronicaDestroyer09** Muchas gracias por leer! de verdad! Me encantan los besos apasionados e inesperados 3

 **flakita** Me gusta la pareja Shampoo Mousse, en mi próximo fanfic de seguro retomaré esa relación. Muchas gracias por tus opiniones todo este tiempo ^^

 **crs852456** Uff! este capítulo fue más intenso aún, espero y se hayan entendido bien las partes de los combates. Un abrazo grande para ti!

Acá está el final! genial que te hayas dado cuenta, es una de mis series favoritas y el pj tiene una personalidad muy parecida a la de ranma. Un abrazo!

 **nancyriny** Muchas, muchas gracias por leerlo! Espero que el final esté a la altura.

 **¡Matta-ne!**


End file.
